Misogyne
by FuJiOkAKa
Summary: Après quatre années à l'étranger, Echizen Ryoma retourne au Japon afin d'y entamer une vie de lycéen normal au près de ses amis, comme il l'avait tant désiré. Néanmoins, tout ne se passe pas comme il l'avait espéré, surtout avec le nouveau comportement déconcertant d'une certaine fille aux cheveux auburn. Histoire terminée !
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure :  Salut tout le monde, voici une histoire que je tenais à publier. Je tiens également à vous dire que je ne suis pas sûr du fonctionnement scolaire de nos amis les japonais, donc soyez indulgents, c'est une fiction après tout. Pardonnez les fautes d'inattention, s'il vous plaît !**

**Crédits :  Prince Of Tennis ne m'appartient pas. Tous les personnages sont à Takeshi Konomi-sensei, tous à part les nouveaux qui apparaîtront tout au long de cette aventure.**

**Bon, je laisse place à l'histoire. **

* * *

**Des retrouvailles frappantes**

L'hiver s'en était finalement allé, laissant la place aux beaux jours de printemps. Le soleil brillait, mais le froid des jours d'antan persistait encore. Toutefois, pas pour très longtemps. Les pétales des cerisiers en fleur se laissaient doucement emporter par la brise sous les yeux émerveillés des écoliers. C'était le spectacle annuel auquel tous les jeunes japonais avaient droit lors de la rentrée des classes. Certains étaient excités par cet événement, impatient de retrouver leurs amis, de découvrir à quoi ressemblerait leur classe, leurs professeurs… Quoi que pour d'autre, le chaleureux mois d'avril était arrivé beaucoup trop vite, comme pour Momoshirou Takeshi qui se serait bien passé cet événement.

Ce jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année s'apprêtait à débuter sa seconde année au lycée Seishun. Au vu de la rentrée des classes, il avait été contraint de se lever plus tôt afin de ne pas arriver en retard le premier jour. Il jouait toujours au tennis et sans vouloir être pompeux, était devenu plus habile qu'avant : son Dunk Smash était plus puissant que jamais et son Jack Knife, sans pareil. A présent lycéen, le jeune étudiant aux cheveux noirs hérissés était également devenu très populaire et très convoité par la gente féminine. Ses coéquipiers et amis du club faisaient parti des élèves les plus admirés du lycée. Tous les anciens titulaires du collège étaient réunis, en troisième année le capitaine Tezuka Kunimitsu, le vice capitaine Oishi Shuichiro, le génie Fuji Shusuke, le fou d'acrobatie Kikumaru Eiji, le puissant Kawamura Takashi et le récolteur de donnés Inui Sadaharu, en deuxième année, seuls subsistaient les deux rivaux Momoshirou Takeshi et la « vipère » Kaidoh Kaoru. Leur équipe aurait pu être au complet, ils étaient tous présent, tous sauf le petit gars froid et arrogant, imbattable au tennis. Le prince du tennis : Echizen Ryoma. Celui-ci s'en était allé à la conquête de l'Amérique afin de détrôner tous les détenteurs du titre, au milieu de sa première année de collège, il ne s'était pas vu depuis. Ils avaient gardé contact, mais rien ne valait un ami en chair et en os, et non en fer et fils électriques : ils s'envoyaient des mails.

Momoshirou était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à ses jeunes admiratrices qui murmuraient son nom amoureusement. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le jeune homme qui, pour attirer son attention, lui bouscula l'épaule.

- Oï ! Toi là ! Lança-t-il

Les autres étudiants émettaient des murmures d'inquiétudes, craignant qu'une bagarre fasse éruption. Le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés pointait furieusement son l'index en direction du jeune effronté qui l'avait volontairement bousculé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que parmi l'accoutrement de ce dernier, il repérât un détail troublant. L'anarchiste à la silhouette élancé portait l'uniforme noir, qui le rendait légèrement svelte, comme tout le monde, mais ce qui différait fut le fait qu'il eût une casquette blanche enfoncé sur la tête d'où s'échappait une épaisse tignasse verdâtre indisciplinée. Lorsque l'interpelé se retourna vers son interlocuteur, ce dernier demeura sans voix. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Là, sous ses iris violacés se tenait le gosse prétentieux d'antan. Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois face à l'expression ahurie de son sempai. Il cacha ses yeux félins ambre en tirant la visière de sa casquette blanche surmontée de la lettre R rouge encadré en bleu.

- Mada mada dane, sempai

Le lycéen sortit de sa transe, puis afficha un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents.

- E-Echizen ! S'écria-t-il en coinçant la tête de son kohai dans le creux de son coude avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux (ou la casquette…)

- Momo-sempai tu m'étouffes… Se plaint-il en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte

- Echizen ! C'est vraiment toi ! Répliqua-t-il en ignorant ses lamentations, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça fait quoi, deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

Ryoma ne se serait jamais imaginé que son sempai causerait autant de grabuge. Lui qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Revenu victorieux de ses multiples tournois, son manager lui avait annoncé qu'il avait à présent six mois de repos avant le prochain tournoi. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait aller à l'école sans pour autant s'absenter tous les trois jours, pour finir par suivre des cours par correspondance où avec un professeur personnel. Il avait profité de l'occasion pour retourner au Japon, avec ses parents et reprendre l'école normalement. Il entrait au lycée, entre autre à Seishun Gakuen, annexé à son ancien collège. De ce fait pour parvenir à intégrer ce lycée il fallait obligatoirement passé par le collège, dans le cas contraire, il fallait avoir des relations. Ce qu'avait le père de Ryoma.

- Ochibi ? Lança une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille

Les deux amis nouvellement retrouvé levèrent la tête pour croiser le regard bleu foncé d'un jeune lycéen aux cheveux roux.

- Oh Eiji-sempai, répondit Momoshirou, il est finalement revenu

Il ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre l'étreinte de Momoshirou. Il s'en suivit ensuite de l'arrivé de Tezuka, d'Oishi, de Fuji, de Kawamura, de Kaidoh et enfin d'Inui.

- C'est étonnant comme tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, remarqua ce dernier en griffonnant sur son calepin

- Comment ça ? Répliqua le prince du tennis en se débarrassant de ses sempais collants à l'aide d'Oishi

Fuji fit entra dans la conversation avec son éternel sourire intriguant.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, Inui, ajouta-t-il soucieux, tu n'as pas beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois…

Ryoma se pétrifia. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Fuji-sempai a raison, renchérit Momoshirou en agitant sa main horizontalement au dessus de la tête de Ryoma, tu ne m'arrives même pas à l'épaule.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, poursuivit Kikumaru en entourant les épaules de son kohai de ses bras, en plus d'être petit tu n'es pas très épais, on pourrait facilement te confondre avec une fille

- Es-tu sûr d'avoir suivi le régime à base de lait que je t'avais prescrit ? Deux bouteilles de laits, c'était peut-être trop pour toi ?

- Bon, bon, intervint Oishi en agitant ses mains, Echizen est probablement en pleine croissance, donc…

- Mais c'est tout de même inquiétant, pour son âge déclara Kawamura tout aussi inquiet, à quatorze ans, nous étions bien plus grands, alors qu'en première année de collège nous faisions pratiquement la même taille que lui.

- Fsh… sans doute à cause d'un surentrainement, lâcha Kaidoh les mains dans ses poches et son fidèle bandana sur la tête, j'ai entendu dire que trop de sport ralentissait la croissance…

- Tu devrais te méfier alors, Kaidoh, railla Momoshirou faussement préoccupé

- Répète un peu, pour voir tête de porc épic !

- Tu veux te battre, Vipère ?

Ils saisirent violemment le col de l'autre, des éclairs pleins les yeux. Oishi intervint pour les séparer, avec l'aide de Kawamura.

- Mais ça ne justifie pas le fait qu'il soit aussi svelte…fit remarquer Kikumaru, Ne, Ochibi, ne me dis pas que tu es mal nourri ?

Ryoma tenta de se dégager en vain. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de parler de lui ainsi ? Le comparer à une fille et puis quoi encore ? Ryoma détestait que l'on se moque de lui. Ce n'était pas l'accueil qu'il espérait de ses ainés.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Kikumaru-sempai, répliqua-t-il irrité

- Nous ne voulions pas te vexer, Echizen, dit Fuji en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune lycéen, on voulait juste te montrer à quel point on se souciait de toi, est-ce mal ?

L'intéressé abaissa sa casquette pour dissimuler son visage.

- Tche, fit-il

Ajustant ses lunettes, un autre sempai de troisième année vint se poster devant son kohai. Une brève lueur fit étinceler ses lunettes.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il de sa voix maîtrisée et autoritaire, bon retour Echizen

Tous ses sempais émirent un « hourra » d'approbation. Ryoma murmura un bref remercîment.

- Pourrons-nous compter sur toi au club ? Demanda le capitaine

- Bien sûr, Tezuka-buchou

Tout à coup, un brouhaha autour d'eux leur fit remarquer que depuis un petit moment, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Tous les élèves les regardaient avec curiosité, certains avec admiration et d'autres avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Je crois que nous avons causé assez de grabuge comme ça, conclut Oishi, accompagnons Echizen au gymnase pour la cérémonie de bienvenue

L'intéressé soupira tandis que ses amis et lui rejoignait le gymnase. Tous les premières années devaient se rendre à la cérémonie de bienvenu afin d'assister à la présentation de l'établissement, du corps enseignant et à la répartition des classes. Ils devaient également assister au discours du principal, puis de l'élève ayant obtenu le meilleur score à l'examen d'entrée. Pour une raison connu que de lui-même, Ryoma voulait à tout prix que cette mascarade se déroule très rapidement. Momoshirou lui donna un coup de coude. Fronçant les sourcils, Ryoma leva la tête vers son sempai qui arborait la même expression que son père lorsqu'il plongeait dans la lecture de ses magazines douteux.

- On dirait que tu leur as déjà tapé dans l'œil… déclara-t-il en remuant les sourcils

Ryoma suivit son regard. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de fille qui lui jetait des regards en gloussant. Il soupira d'ennui, en remontant le col de son uniforme. Il avait déjà des filles qui lui couraient après. Le pire était que ce fut des sempais.

- Alors ? Insista son sempai

- Alors quoi ? Répondit-il en ajustant son sac de tennis en bandoulière

- Bah, laquelle est la plus alléchante ? Ajouta-t-il en insistant sur la double consonne

Ryoma le regarda en plissant les yeux.

- Arrêtes ça, dit-il, c'est dégoutant

- Ne me dis pas qu'aucune de ces filles n'a suscité ton intérêt ?

- Pas intéressé.

Une expression choquée apparu sur les traits de Momoshirou.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Pourquoi en conclus-tu que je suis homosexuel ? Non, je ne le suis pas, c'est juste que…elles ne m'intéressent pas.

Momoshirou s'arrêta et le retint par l'épaule, de plus en plus suspicieux.

- Et ce temps de réaction que tu m'as fait ? Ça ne cache pas quelque chose ?

- Puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas gay !

- Que serais-tu d'autre alors ? Tu n'aimes pas les femmes alors que tu es un homme… enfin, peut-être que tu as l'air de l'être mais que tu ne l'es pas ! Ça expliquerait ton physique semblable à celui d'une gonzesse !

Ryoma soupira dans la frustration. Son sempai s'entêtait à ne pas comprendre, et s'en allait dans ses délires sordides, jusqu'à croire qu'il était une fille. Le jeune kohai se désigna du pouce.

- Sempai, trancha-t-il je suis un-

- Misogyne

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout à coup. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé. Ils se tournèrent celui qui venait d'intervenir. Griffonnant à toute allure sur son calepin, une lueur traversa les verres de ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Inui-sempai ? S'écria Momoshirou

- Misogyne, répéta-t-il en ajustant ses lunettes rectangulaires

- Mi-quoi ?

Ryoma roula des yeux face à l'ignorance de son ami.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention d'Inui

- J'ai des donnés à propos de toi depuis le collège, et déjà à cette époque, tu ne t'intéressais pas au sexe opposé, de plus lors des interviews télévisés et dans les articles que j'ai pu voir de toi, tu ne faisais référence à aucune relation. Et lorsque l'on te demandait si tu envisageais d'entretenir une relation dan le futur, tu répondais que c'était une perte de temps, que c'était futile et ennuyeux. Tu trouves donc que les femmes sont problématiques.

- Pas au point de les haïr et de les mépriser, se défendit-il en roulant des yeux

- Donc, tu n'es pas misogyne.

- Non

- Hum, alors il faudrait que je modifie quelques données et que…se dit-il à lui-même en en rejoignant les autres

Il soupira en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Ah, j'y pense, lança Momoshirou alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le gymnase, tu savais que le principal à le même nom ne famille que toi ? Tu parles d'une coïncidence !

Ryoma ne répondit pas et se dirigea, sous les yeux bienveillants de ses sempais, vers la porte du gymnase. Il pénétra dans l'immense bâtisse remplie de sièges, de banderoles, de nouveaux élèves, de familles émues mitraillant leur rejeton de flash. Il avait tout de même un peu de chance ce jour-là, puisqu'il avait prié ses parents de ne pas s'embêter à venir. De toute façon, ils avaient d'autres chars à fouetter, depuis que Nanako était entrée à l'hôpital. Il traversa l'allée en quête d'une place confortable, en tentant d'ignorer les gloussements incessants des élèves environnant. Il s'assit sur un siège au hasard en entreprit de poursuivre sa nuit.

_Sous une chaleur ardente, une jeune fille aux joues cramoisies remuait les lèvres. Elle semblait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne parvint à son interlocuteur. De cette fille, il ne pouvait que voir ses longs cheveux auburn coiffés en deux nattes qui retombaient dans son dos, et sa longue frange qui dissimulait tout le haut de son visage. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais seulement son nez, ses joues rebondies et ses lèvres._

_ - Quoi ? _

_Même sa voix semblait lointaine, comme si, ce n'était pas la sienne. L'image de la jeune fille devint, trouble. Si flou que ses traits disparaissaient peu à peu. Il tendit la main pour l'empêcher de partir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait qu'elle reste. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il devait lui faire savoir, c'était une nécessité. Car il savait que si elle s'en allait, il n'allait plus jamais la revoir. _

_- Attends ! Ne pars pas !_

_Son image commençait à se dissiper, la jeune fille s'était arrêtée de parler. Sur ses joues cramoisies, quelques larmes coulèrent, et pourtant, ses lèvres roses se courbait dans un sourire bienveillant, plus chaleureux que la température du moment, mais pourtant si doux. _

_ - Attends ! Ne t'en vas pas !_

_L'image disparue._

- Sakuno !

Ryoma ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était tellement décontenancé il en faillit tomber de sa chaise. Néanmoins, il reprit rapidement son calme, car il se rendit compte que quelques regards soucieux lui étaient adressés.

- Ne, Sakuno ! Reprit la voix qui l'avait sortit de son sommeil

Il s'agissait d'une jeune première année aux cheveux bruns relevés en de couettes pendant de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle tirait le bras de sa copine en lui priant de se dépêcher. Cette dernière attira plus l'attention du jeune homme.

- Allez, vite ! J'ai repéré deux places devant ! Lança-t-elle, Hé toi ! N'oses même pas poser ton derrière sur cette chaise ! Elle est déjà réservée.

- Tomo-chan, murmura son amie

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, sans quitter des yeux la jeune fille. Vêtue, comme toutes les autres de l'uniforme bleu réglementaire, elle suivait non sans gêne la jeune surexcitée. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient liés en deux nattes qui fouettaient souplement l'air derrière son dos à chaque pas incertain qu'elle effectuait, sa frange était si longue qu'elle cachait ses yeux. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas sa frange qui posait problème, mais le fait qu'elle baisse continuellement sa tête. On ne voyait pratiquement plus son visage. Mais il pouvait tout de même apercevoir le rouge qui s'échappait de ses joues. Il esquissa un sourire : elle n'avait pas changé non plus.

- E-chi-zen ! S'écria pour la énième fois son voisin attirant l'attention de plusieurs autres élèves

Des chuchotements furent émis par une grande partie de l'assemblée présente ce matin-là : « Echizen ? Echizen Ryoma ? », « Le célèbre joueur de tennis ! », « Il a remporté des centaines de tournois ! », « Est-ce qu'il a une copine ? » Ou encore « Comme il est beau ! ». L'intéressé pris soin d'ignorer ses camarades avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait interpelé. Ce dernier était un jeune homme de première année aux cheveux brun clair coupés court, et aux yeux clairs. Ses sourcils liés étaient froncés. Il avait l'air contrarié.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Lâcha-t-il victorieux, ça fait des heures que je t'appelle. Je me demandais quand t'allais te décidé à me remarquer !

Ryoma fronça les sourcils à son tour. Qui était ce garçon ? Et pourquoi lui parlait-il si familièrement ? Se connaissait-il ? Etrangement, ce jeune homme, quoi qu'aussi bruyant que la jeune fille à couette, avait quelque chose de familier.

- Alors comme ça tu es revenu ? Quand ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour ! Les titulaires, sont-ils au courant ? En tout cas soit content qu'Osakada ne soit pas encore au courant, elle aurait hurlé comme une folle en te voyant ! Bref, je t'ai vu plusieurs fois sur les chaînes de sport, tu es devenu une célébrité, dis-moi. Moi de mon côté, j'ai beaucoup progressé, mais je dois ça aux cinq années de tennis que j'ai derrière moi. Cette année, la concurrence sera rude pour obtenir une place de titulaire. Je ne suis plus le jeune novice du collège, de plus je-

- …yant

- Comment ? Je ne t'entends pas avec tout ce bouquant, c'est fou ça, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de parler.

- T'es bruyant

Il s'arrêta net. Une expression choquée apparu sur ses traits, avant de s'en aller, laissant place à l'exaspération. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, Ryoma se tendit.

- Au moins tu n'as pas changé, soupira-t-il, et je devine que tu ne te souviens plus de mon nom, je me trompe ?

Ryoma secoua la tête. Ce garçon était lucide au moins. Bien que bruyant.

- Horio, Horio Satoshi, se présenta-t-il, voilà comment je m'appelle et tâche de t'en souvenir, Echizen

- Hn

Horio poursuivit son monologue, Ryoma n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Il repensait à son rêve et à la jeune fille qui avait attiré son attention. Il la chercha des yeux et la trouva assise près de son amie au troisième rang. Sept rangés les séparaient. Il voulait qu'elle tourne la tête, qu'elle le regarde, et qu'elle sache qu'il la regardait et qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Et qu'il y pensait encore. Qu'elle y pensait aussi. Et qu'il y ait un espoir. Qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

- Silence s'il vous plaît ! la cérémonie va débuter !

La salle s'exécuta et le silence domina peu à peu. Des bruits de talons résonnèrent sur la scène. Un quadragénaire vint se placer devant un pupitre de conférence surmonté de deux microphones pliés dans sa direction. Habillé d'un costume marron, il s'avança d'un pas confiant, sourire aux lèvres, lunettes sur le nez, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux verdâtres qui laissait voir quelques mèches blanches. Il tapota chacun des microphones avec son l'index avant d'effectuer le test classique « un deux, un deux ».

- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Sa voix grave et railleuse résonna à travers le gymnase. Elle parvenait sans aucunes difficultés au fond de la salle où se trouvaient Horio et Ryoma. Celui-ci redoutait le pire.

- Je suis Echizen Natsuki, votre principal et celui qui vous suivra durant toutes vos années dans cet établissement. Je suis très heureux de voir à quel point vous êtes nombreux à avoir demandé ce lycée et aussi nombreux à avoir réussi les examens d'entrée, c'est vrai, il n'y a quasiment pas eu de recalé ! Cela prouve au moins que votre génération n'est pas totalement désespérée !

Quelques rires, puis de nouveau le silence. Le principal poursuivit son discours, en ajoutant parfois quelques plaisanteries, sans pour autant perdre son sérieux. Ryoma crut que ça allait durer une éternité.

- Je suis heureux de vous accueillir tous autant que vous êtes et j'espère de tout cœur que vous vous habituerez vite à votre vie de lycéen afin de devenir d'excellents étudiants. Bienvenus au lycée Seishun Gakuen !

Un torrent d'applaudissement jailli. Ryoma, qui avait presque retenu sa respiration en craignant le pire, se détendit.

- Ah ! J'oubliais presque !

Ryoma se crispa sur sa chaise.

- Cette année est une année spéciale, pas seulement à cause du fait que nous n'avons accueillis que des bûcheurs, mais parce que nous accueillons également une personne très spéciale.

Ryoma ferma les yeux pour se trouver n'importe où excepté à l'endroit où il se tenait actuellement.

- Il s'agit du plus jeune joueur de tennis ayant remporté plusieurs tournois en Amérique ! Sans plus attendre, je laisse la place au seul et à l'unique Echizen Ryoma ! Qui en plus d'être le plus adorable des neveux, est celui qui a obtenu un score parfait à l'examen d'entrée !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé de sa vie. Si il aurait su qu'un jour son stupide oncle le mettrait autant mal à l'aise en vantant ses mérites, il ne serait jamais sorti du ventre de sa mère. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, en priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar.

- Allez ne soit pas timide ! Rejoins-moi sur la scène !

Dans un long et pénible soupir, il se leva de sa chaise à contre cœur et traversa l'allée en essayant de garder le reste de dignité qui lui restait. Son égo en avait pris un sacré coup. Il rejoint son oncle sur la scène en tentant d'ignorer les remarques de ses camarades. Il s'approcha du publique et murmura un « merci » pleins de reproche à ce qui lui servait d'oncle, afin de rester poli. Le principal, heureux de son coup, lui fit une révérence avant de retourner s'asseoir près du corps enseignant au fond de la scène. Le jeune lycéen aux cheveux verdâtres indisciplinés se tenait à présent devant le pupitre. Il releva la tête et regarda l'immense assemblée devant lui.

- Echizen Ryoma, dit-il, enchanté

Il prit une grande inspiration et débuta son discours.

- En ce beau jour de printemps, alors que les pétales de cerisiers en fleurs virevoltent au dessus de nos têtes, nous débutons nos années lycées. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour nous tous, car il marque la fin du temps où nous faisions des actes sans conséquence, de l'époque où l'on agissait sans réfléchir, car à présent, chaque décision jouera un grand rôle dans notre futur.

Il ressortit tout le discours qu'il avait rédigé et appris par cœur la veille. Il ne s'était jamais autant démené pour quelque chose à part le tennis. Alors sa réussite était évidente. Tout en récitant son texte en ajoutant quelques gestes par-ci par-là, il lorgna les individus qui feraient prochainement parti de sa classe. Il remarqua Horio qui lui faisait des gestes stupides en remuant les lèvres. Puis il la vit, assise sur sa chaise entre sa copine et une autre jeune fille, la tête baissée et les mains crispés sur ses genoux. Ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Pourquoi ne levait-elle pas la tête ? Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne souriait-elle pas ? L'avait-elle oublié ? Ou bien le détestait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas su attendre. Elle était comme les autres filles, elle ne pouvait finalement pas le comprendre. Il aurait du s'en douter.

- Soyons donc unis et coopératifs afin de pouvoir surmonter les difficultés ensemble, termina-t-il

Un torrent d'applaudissement retentit. Toute l'assemblée était impressionnée et en admiration devant le jeune homme et son discours fantastique. Lorsqu'il redescendit de la scène, des compliments et des congratulations lui furent adressés. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il traversa l'allée en quête de sa place, les cheveux dissimulant ses traits qui arboraient une expression de désarroi.

- Tu as été super Echizen ! Comment on s'y attendait de toi, congratula Horio lorsqu'il revint à sa place.

Ryoma ne répondit rien et demeura silencieux. Horio devint anxieux pour son ami.

- Hé, fit-il, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Le jeune détenteur du titre s'enferma dans son mutisme. Après la présentation du corps enseignant ainsi que des membres de l'administration, le principal répartit les élèves dans des classes différentes. Il était si bouleversé qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se trouvait dans le rang de sa classe, en chemin pour la salle de cours. Ce qu'il remarqua en revanche, fut qu'une jeune fille à couettes se dirigeait vers lui avec assurance. Elle lui prit les mains, emplie de bonheur.

- Ryoma-sama ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Ça fait si longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu ! Tu m'as tellement manquée. Malgré le fait que tu sois parti, nous n'avons pas raté un seul de tes matchs, à chacun de tes tournois nous nous installions devant la télévision à t'encourager. Nous ne nous imaginions pas que tu reviendrais ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous serons toujours tes fanes numéro un !

Ryoma ne savait pas du tout de qui il s'agissait. Mais elle semblait être la copie de Horio. Il se contenta de la regarder, désemparé, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot attire son attention.

- « Nous » ? répéta-t-il en se dégageant

- Bah, tu sais, Sakuno et moi !

Horio fut tout à coup perplexe, mais Ryoma n'y accorda pas d'importance. Face à cette nouvelle, il se sentit vivifier. Son blues s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il la chercha immédiatement des yeux. Il fut tellement grisé par ce qu'on lui annonçait, que lorsqu'il la repéra, il alla immédiatement à sa rencontre. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle se tenait éloignée d'eux. Elle semblait incertaine et craintive. Si bien que lorsqu'elle le vit venir dans sa direction, elle tressaillit presque violemment. Ryoma eut un temps d'arrêt troublée par son comportement, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Non ! Echizen ! Lança Horio affolé, Ryuzaki est… !

Trop tard. Alors que Ryoma faisait maladroitement face à la jeune fille aux nattes, tout se passa rapidement : Ryoma remarqua que la jeune ne se sentait pas bien, elle respirait bruyamment et difficilement et reculaient peu à peu. Ryoma la retins par le bras. **Grosse Erreur**.

- Ryuzaki, qu'est-ce-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car une fraction de seconde plus tard, il aperçut son poing se diriger vers son visage.

_Bam !_

- Androphobe, termina Horio

Misogyne, hein ? Ryoma songeait à y réfléchir sérieusement, comme le poing de la jeune fille frêle, menue, timide et réservée d'antan s'abattait sur son nez.

A suivre…

* * *

**Donc voilà à quoi ressemble le premier chapitre. J'essayerai de mettre la suite le plus souvent possible, hebdomadairement du moins. Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas au niveau des critiques, je souhaite m'améliorer avant tout. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que moi en l'écrivant. **

**Fujioka69. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, ou bonjour... parce qu'il est 00:45 à l'heure où je vous parle. J'ai tenté de publier ce chapitre mercredi, mais j'ai 45 minutes de retard. Bon, voici le second chapitre, comme prévu. Soyez indulgent et pardonnez les fautes d'orthographe. **

**En fait, je viens d'y penser, les genres de l'histoire sont : Romance, Humour, mais aussi Drame, Psychologie et Amitié. Il n'y avait pas la place et j'y avais pas pensé lorsque j'avais publié le premier chapitre.**

** Donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Crédits : Tennis no Ojisama appartient au seul et à l'unique Takeshi Konomi. **

* * *

Androphobe

Echizen Ryoma se demandait si cela avait été réellement une bonne idée de revenir. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation, et encore moins le fait que son nez ruisselât comme un robinet. D'ailleurs, s'il perdait connaissance suite à l'hémorragie, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui était sûr et certain était que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Tout d'abord, on le comparait à une fille, puis on le traitait de misogyne et (ou) d'homosexuel, ensuite, son stupide oncle avait décidé d'empirer les choses en le tournant au ridicule devant tous les élèves de première année, et enfin on finissait par lui assener un coup de poing dans le nez, de nouveau devant tous les élèves, sans omettre que l'auteur de cet acte était, contre toute attente, la jeune fille autrefois si douce et timide, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Donc, selon Ryoma, son premier jour au lycée ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Combien de fois dois-je te dire de garder le nez en l'air, soupira l'infirmière de l'école pour la énième fois en saisissant son menton, ou du moins, ce qui l'en reste

Elle ricana silencieusement sur sa dernière remarque. Ryoma se contenta de rouler des yeux, tentant de voir les bons côtés des choses. Bien qu'il n'y en ait pas vraiment. Il loucha maladroitement des yeux afin de parvenir à examiner les dégâts.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, fit-il remarquer en tripotant son nez meurtri

- On ne touche pas, répliqua-t-elle en frappant les mains du jeune homme qui afficha une moue contrariée

Agacée par les gigotements frustrés de son patient, la jeune infirmière pressa sans ménagement la plaie du lycéen avec un morceau de coton imbibé de désinfectant qu'elle tenait avec une pince.

- Aïe ! Grimaça-t-il

- Oh, je suis navrée

Ryoma resta septique devant les, soit disant, excuses de la trentenaire. Face aux souffrances de son patient, l'infirmière s'entêtait à garder le sourire. Ryoma plissa les yeux, cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle était grande, mince, avait les cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules. Ses lèvres, constellées de rouge à lèvre, arborait continuellement un sourire. Il avait pu apercevoir des iris bleu azur derrière ses paupières, durant les rares fois où elle avait ouvert les yeux.

- Et voilà ! C'est terminé, mon poussin, dit-elle en lui collant un pansement sur l'arête du nez

- « Mon poussin » ? Répéta Ryoma pour lui-même

L'infirmière se détourna du lycéen qui était assis sur un tabouret en face d'elle, et entreprit de remplir quelques papiers administratifs. Ryoma se mit à tripoter son pansement en se demandant de quoi il avait l'air avec cette bande beige au milieu du visage.

- Pas touche, j'ai dit, ordonna-t-elle sans quitter des yeux son travail tandis que son patient s'exécutait. En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que l'école ait besoin de mes services le jour de la rentrée pour ce genre de situation, habituellement les petits nouveaux se rendent ici à cause de nausées dues au stress, mais là… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien de spécial.

La jeune femme s'arrêta d'écrire et se tourna vers l'élève, encore plus souriante que jamais.

- Je vois, fit-elle la voix pleine de sous-entendus

Ryoma fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

- Oh, fit-elle en retournant à son travail, rien de spécial.

Ce qu'il détestait en plus d'être tourné au ridicule, était d'être tourner en bourrique. Il décida donc de ne rien ajouter, elle en fit autant de son côté. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

- Ah, les amours de jeunesse, dit-elle soudainement comme si de rien était, et puis ces jeunes hommes de nos jours… avec leurs crises de jalousies excessives… c'est exaspérant

Il roula des yeux, tout aussi exaspéré qu'elle.

- Fort heureusement, répliqua-t-il en se levant du tabouret, je ne suis pas du genre jaloux

Il entreprit de prendre l'autorisation de sortie de classe remplie qu'elle lui tendait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la saisir, elle l'éloigna de sa main. Il détestait également ce genre de petit tour.

- Je finirai par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, fit-elle remarquer

Il s'empara du billet avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais, répliqua-t-il en se retournant, mada mada dane, sensei

La jeune femme afficha un air déçu, mais fut tout même amusée par ce jeune homme insaisissable. Il entreprit de sortir sa casquette de son sac. Elle lui avait pourtant intimé de la retirer au sein de l'établissement plus tôt, mais ses sempais se moqueraient surement de lui en le voyant avec une tête pareille, alors mieux valait dissimuler son visage.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te la confisquer, entendit-il alors qu'il fermait la porte de l'infirmerie

Il décida de jouer les sourds, tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à sa salle de classe. Il envisagea de ne pas retourner en cours pour l'instant, car la succession des événements l'avait épuisé, mentalement du moins. Etant nouveau dans cet établissement, il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se dégoter un endroit calme et désert. Il finit par trouver la porte du toit. La persistance du froid se faisait sentir par l'intermédiaire des bourrasques de vent. Néanmoins, il était allongé sur le sol réchauffé par les rayons de soleil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les événements avaient pris une telle tournure. Malgré le fait qu'il sache qu'il devait obligatoirement avoir une raison derrière cet acte violent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieux. La casquette posée sur le visage, il s'endormit aussitôt que ses yeux furent clos.

- E-chi-zen !

Secoué comme un prunier, les paupières lourdes de Ryoma dévoilèrent bientôt des iris félins ambre irrités et encore embrumés par le sommeil. Mais surtout irrités (répétition volontaire). La première chose qu'il vit fut la tête d'Horio.

- Enfin, dit-il, on peut dire que tu as le sommeil lourd ! Ça fait des heures que tout le monde te cherche. Alors c'était là que tu te cachais ? Tu étais sensé retourner en classe après ton passage à l'infirmerie. Franchement, t'as du culot d'oser sécher le premier jour. C'est la pause de midi là, tu te rends compte ?

Ennuyé par le discours de son camarade de classe, il entreprit de se rendormir, mais impossible avec tout le vacarme qu'il émettait. Il finit par se redresser, et pour toute réponse aux questions de son ami, il se contenta de se frotter paresseusement les yeux.

- En tout cas, faut avouer qu'elle ne t'a pas loupé Ryuzaki, commenta-t-il, elle ne te l'a pas cassé au moins ?

- Non, répondit Ryoma, tu sais ce qui lui a pris ?

Les traits d'Horio affichèrent soudainement une expression de profonde tristesse. Il ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Elle est androphobe.

Ryoma eut un moment d'absence. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il avait mal comprit ou qu'Horio plaisantait, mais au vu de son expression sérieuse, il finit par réaliser ce qu'il lui racontait. Ryuzaki Sakuno était androphobe. Ryuzaki Sakuno, la petite-fille de son ex-entraineur, la fille aux joues cramoisies, toujours bégayante et nulle au tennis, celle qui le suivait partout, qui lui préparait des bentos, qui assistait à chacun de ses matchs. Celle qui avait eu le courage de lui parler après le tournoi national. Cette même fille était à présent terrifiée par le sexe masculin, dont il faisait parti.

- Co… comment ? Parvint-il à dire

Horio fut étonné de voir sont ami aussi bouleversé par l'état de Ryuzaki. Néanmoins, l'androphobie, ce n'était pas rien.

- Je ne connais pas les détails, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a commencé en milieux d'année dernière. Elle allait très bien avant, elle était la Ryuzaki que tout le monde connaissait. A un moment, elle ne s'est plus montré, et après presqu'un mois d'absence, elle a commencé à agir bizarrement. Comme d'éviter tous les élèves masculins, et d'envoyer une droite à tout ce que qui avait la bêtise de s'approcher d'elle. J'ai pu tâter du poing moi aussi.

Ryoma était désemparé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle devienne ainsi ?

- Seulement quelques personnes sont au courant, ajouta-t-il, mais les autres qui ne savent pas la prennent pour une folle. On sait que ce n'est pas sa faute, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive à chaque fois que qu'un homme s'approche d'elle.

Après la pause de midi, et avec l'insistance d'Horio, il décida de retourner en classe. Ryoma put remarquer que des rumeurs se propageaient déjà, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Tout le monde lui lançait des regards, et comme il avait été forcé de retirer sa casquette, il devina aisément ce qui attirait tant leurs regards sur sa figure. Il passa toute l'après midi avachi sur son bureau. Parfois, il faisait une petite sieste, et à d'autres moments, il devait rester éveillé parce qu'il était continuellement interrompu par le professeur.

Elle était sensé être dans sa classe. Mais elle fut absente tout le reste de la journée. Ses camarades de classe ne manquèrent pas à dire du mal dans son dos. Ryoma ne se fit pas prier pour les fusillés du regard. Il détestait ce genre de personne. Ils parlaient alors qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'aimait pas que l'on parle d'elle ainsi. Lorsque les mauvaises paroles lui étaient adressées, il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, leur avis lui importait peu.

Ryoma n'avait jamais été vraiment intéressé par la gente féminine, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait donné des râteaux. D'ailleurs il avait plusieurs fois été pris pour un asexué ou un homosexuel, et récemment pour un misogyne, ils avaient fini par trouver plus original. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'elle avait des problèmes, il fallait toujours qu'il soit là pour lui venir en aide. Son chevalier en amure étincelante, c'était son job lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Il avait mis ça sur le compte du fait qu'elle soit la petite fille de son ex-entraineur et que celle-ci était pire que toutes les sorcières des contes de fées, en colère. Toutefois, elle n'était plus son professeur, donc il n'avait plus de compte à lui rendre. Mais malgré ça, il demeurait sur la défensive à chaque fois que l'on parlait d'elle négativement. C'était finalement devenu un réflexe. S'il s'agissait d'une autre fille, il n'agirait pas ainsi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il en était amoureux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais simplement que…qu'il pouvait la considérer comme une amie. Et ce, depuis ce fameux jour.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, Ryoma dut avant tout passer dans la salle des professeurs afin de s'y faire sermonner par son professeur principal à cause de son séchage de cours. Ensuite, il passa au club de tennis afin de s'y inscrire, puis envisagea de rentrer chez lui tout de suite après, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin. De toute façon, les activités des clubs commençaient le lendemain.

Ryoma se retrouva bientôt seul, dans son salon, à zapper distraitement de chaine en chaine. Ses parents avaient passé toute la journée à l'hôpital avec Nanako, et avaient prévu de faire quelques courses avant rentrer selon le mot laissé sur le réfrigérateur. Il n'avait pas choisi de s'entraîner, comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, contre le mur de la maison, ou sur le court du jardin en faisant quelques services. Il avait la tête ailleurs.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ça ne pouvait pas être ses parents, ses derniers avaient les clés avec eux. Soit il s'agissait du voisin, soit...

- Yo Echizen ! Salua Momoshirou

Ryoma s'apprêta à refermer sa porte, mais son sempai la retint avec son pied. Malgré ça il continua à pousser la porte, Momoshirou, de son côté n'abandonna pas pour autant.

- Ne m'oblige pas à appeler la police, sempai

- Oï ! Comment oses-tu dira ça ? Après tout le chemin qu'on a fait jusque chez toi…

Ryoma plissa les yeux, perplexe.

- « On » ?

Dix minutes plus tard, (le temps de le convaincre d'ouvrir la porte) ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le salon. Kikumaru, Fuji et Momoshirou étaient installés sur le canapé, tandis que leur hôte se tenait debout face à eux, les mains sur hanches. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux et celui aux cheveux noirs hérissés affichaient une expression d'embarras, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Fuji arborait, fidèle à lui-même, un sourire radieux. Ryoma soupira bruyamment. Ses sempais semblaient avoir été beaucoup occupés avec les inscriptions, car ils étaient toujours vêtus de leur uniforme. Ryoma, quant à lui, avait troqué le sien avec un short noir et un sweatshirt gris.

- Hé ! Dit tout à coup Kikumaru incrédule, tu regardes ce genre de dessins animés ?

Il porta son intention vers la télévision, où était projeté un épisode des _Télétubbies_. Il se contenta d'éteindre l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On s'est dit qu'on allait passer te voir, puisqu'on ne t'a pas revu depuis ce matin

Ryoma croisa ses bras.

- Mais encore ?

- Et on voulait voir si tu l'avais bien pris…ajouta Kikumaru

- Comment ça ?

- Bah tu sais, renchérit Momoshirou, le coup de poing, faut dire qu'elle n'est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère, à ce qu'on dit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verdâtres porta inconsciemment ses doigts à sa blessure, avant de rouler les yeux.

- Tu ne l'as pas rendu au moins ? Demanda Fuji en fronçant les sourcils, que s'est-il passé ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il, j'ai juste été surpris, ensuite je suis allé à l'infirmerie.

Fuji retrouva le sourire.

- Alors tu as dû rencontrer ma grande sœur

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il savait bien que l'infirmière lui disait quelque chose, elle ressemblait très portrait avec Fuji. Ils avaient la même mimique de sourire à tout bout de champs. Mais surtout, ils tout deux aussi sadique l'un que l'autre. Ryoma eut des frissons rien qu'en pensant qu'il n'y aurait pas qu'un Fuji, mais deux !

Fuji reprit son sérieux. Ses deux autres kohais firent de même.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, tu sais pour Ryuzaki-chan ?

Il hocha la tête, en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon. Il tenta de ne pas montrer à ses amis son chagrin, en adoptant une expression indifférente. Mais cela ne fit pas long feu. Tout le monde était inquiet, Ryuzaki Sakuno était une fille douce, bienveillante et généreuse, ils la connaissaient par l'intermédiaire de leur ex-entraîneur, certes, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils la considérassent au moins comme une amie. Il n'avait pas besoin de le cacher.

- Savez-vous comment…enfin-

_Tululululut, tululululut tululululut. _

Il fut coupé par le téléphone. Il se leva et alla décrocher.

- Allô ?

_« -_ _Bonsoir, ici l'hôpital de Tokyo, monsieur Echizen ? »_

- Non, c'est son fils à l'appareil, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, c'est à quel sujet ?

L'hôpital qui lui téléphonait, hein ? Il craignait le pire. Ses sempais le regardèrent en silence.

_« - C'est à propos de la patiente Fujita Nanako, déclara son interlocutrice, elle vient de perdre les eaux. »_

Pendant un moment, il n'entendit plus rien. Seuls quelques mots lui parvinrent « contractions », « travail », « accouchement »… qu'est-ce que la dame de l'hôpital lui racontait ?

- Hé Ochibi, qu'est-ce que tu as à rêvasser ? T'as quelqu'un au bout du fil.

- Surement sa petite copine, lança Momoshirou avec un sourire en coin, tu ne nous avais pas dit, petit cachottier !

- Vu son expression, elle doit surement avoir rompu, ajouta Fuji

La conversation de ses invités le sorti de sa transe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes en réalisant se qui se passait. Le bébé était entrain d'arrivé.

_« - M. Fujita est coincé dans les embouteillages, et ses parents ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Nous avons également essayé de contacter vos parents, mais ils sont injoignables. Et puis… Qu'est-ce que… ? Fujita-san ! Retournez dans votre chambre, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à… hé ! _

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout ce remue ménage. Ryoma était de plus en perplexe. Il entendit un autre bruit, puis les lamentations de son interlocutrices.

_« - Rendez-moi le combinez ! »_

Ryoma se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer, quand tout à coup, il entendit la voix de sa cousine.

_« - Bon écoute-moi bien, dit-elle, mes parents ne sont toujours pas arrivés en ville, et Kazuma en a pour un moment dans ses embouteillages. Alors ramène-moi tes parents et que sa saute ! »_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verdâtres savait qu'une femme enceinte devenait très exigeante, mais qui aurait cru que sa cousine deviendrait un tel tyran ? Avant que Ryoma ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Nanako avait raccroché. Il reposa calmement le combiner. Fuji vint à sa rencontre.

- Echizen, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule

Ce fut la première fois que ses sempais le virent si désarçonné. Même durant son match contre le capitaine de Rikkaidai, il n'avait pas l'air aussi perdu.

- Je…euh… Na… Nanako…

Kikumaru et Momoshirou vinrent également. Que se passait-il ? Sa copine devait avoir été sévère pour le rendre ainsi, pensaient-ils.

- Qu'est-ce que ta copine t'a dit ? demanda Momoshirou, elle a été si dure ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ochibi, t'en rencontreras d'autres

Il sortit de son état second en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que venait de dire ses sempais ?

- Quoi ? fit-il, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Quelle copine ? c'était l'hôpital qui a appelé

- L'hôpital ! s'écrièrent le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissé et son sempai aux cheveux roux

Il ne prit pas la peine de leur expliquer se qui se passait. Ils devaient surement s'imaginer les pires des scénarios, mais Ryoma n'avait pas le temps, parce que Nanako non plus. Il s'empara de nouveau du combiner et composa rapidement le numéro de son père. Tout à coup, une chanson, _Eye of the Tiger_, résonna dans la pièce. Ryoma, guidé par l'ouïe, se dirigea vers la source. La musique s'arrêta lorsqu'il découvrit d'où elle provenait.

_« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Echizen Nanjiroh les minettes, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, mais laissez un message et j'exaucerai vos désirs dès que possible.»_

_Bip_

- Baka ! lança-t-il dans le combiner

Entre ses mains se trouvait un téléphone portable avec affiché sur l'écran : 3 appels manqués. Ryoma se demandait à quoi pouvait bien lui servir son mobile, et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que ce message vocale ? Le portable de sa mère était actuellement en réparation, donc il n'avait pas d'autres moyens de les prévenir. Si le temps n'était pas contre lui, il aurait volontiers fouillé tous les supermarchés de la ville. Il soupira dans la frustration, en même temps qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

- Oï attends Echizen, s'écria Momoshirou, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi l'hôpital a-t-elle appelé, réponds-nous, bon dieu !

La main de son sempai était verrouillée sur son épaule, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ma cousine va accoucher.

Ça leur avait cloué le bec. Ryoma enfila la première paire de chaussures qui lui tomba sous la main, ou plutôt sous les pieds.

- O-on vient avec toi, lança Kikumaru sur ses talons

- Non, répliqua Ryoma en se retournant, restez ici et prévenez mes parents dès qu'ils rentreront

- Quoi ? fit le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissés, tes parents n'y sont pas ? tu veux dire qu'elle est toute seule ?

Il ouvrit la porte.

- Ses parents et son mari sont sur la route, mais elle ne pourra pas les attendre

- Donc, dit Fuji, il ne reste plus que toi. Ne perds pas de temps Echizen, vas la rejoindre. On s'occupe du reste.

- Je compte sur vous.

Sur ses mots, il piqua un sprinte jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, des claquettes _Birkenstock Madrid_ aux pieds. Attrapant le bus de justesse il embarqua jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Ryoma arriva en trombe dans le hall d'entrée, haletant à cause de sa course. Il se dirigea immédiatement à l'accueil où on lui indiqua la direction de la salle d'accouchement, après qu'il ait donné le nom de sa cousine. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, deux jeunes femmes se tenaient devant la porte. L'une des deux portait une blouse blanche, un masque ainsi qu'une charlotte médicale. L'autre, portait la blouse de patient par-dessus son énorme ventre. Cette dernière fut celle qu'il reconnut en premier. On ne pouvait pas la rater. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle allait bien.

- Voyons Fujita-san, il s'agit de votre santé et de celle du bébé ! Rentrez dans cette salle, vous n'allez pas tarder à…

- Non, c'est non, s'écria-t-elle presqu'en larmes, je n'accoucherai pas seule, vous n'avez qu'à me donner des médicaments qui retardent l'accouchement. Je vous en conjure attendons encore un peu !

- Mais vous venez de perdre les eaux, bon sang de bonsoir ! répliqua l'autre femme exaspérée

Avant qu'elles ne puissent poursuivre leur débat, Ryoma se montra.

- Nanako, appela-t-il

Sa cousine porta son regard sur lui. L'étonnement se lut d'abord sur son visage, puis tout à coup le bonheur absolu. On ne croirait pas qu'elle était sur le poing d'accoucher…

- Ryoma ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'attirant dans une accolade

Il n'était pas habitué à une telle démonstration d'affection de sa part, Nanako était habituellement calme et posée, mais avec cette grossesse, les sautes d'humeur s'enchaînaient, il se laissa donc faire.

- Mon père a oublié son téléphone à la maison, donc, je suis venu… déclara-t-il maladroitement

- Oh merci, répondit-elle en reculant, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. J'ai bien cru j'allais devoir le faire dans le hall.

Ce fut au tour de l'employée de l'hôpital de retrouver le sourire.

- Alors on peut commencer ? demanda-t-elle en joignant ses mains

- Parfaitement, sourit-elle

- Bien, conclut-elle, je vais prévenir le gynécologue.

Elle se tourna vers Ryoma.

- Ryoma, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête, craignant la suite. S'il s'agissait du seule membre de la famille présent, et que sa cousine s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir accoucher seule, alors…

- Vous serez donc celui qui assistera Fujita-san, allez ne perdons pas de temps.

Ce fut le pire moment de sa vie. Ryoma n'aurait jamais cru qu'il assisterait à un accouchement, alors qu'il ne s'agissait même pas de celui de sa femme. Il avait quinze ans, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation, on lui avait mis une blouse, un masque et une charlotte, avant de le traîner dans la salle d'accouchement. Il était aussi stressé que sa cousine, alors que c'était elle qui allait donner la vie.

- Poussez Fujita-san ! Allez ! Poussez encore, je vois sa tête ! Lança le gynécologue

- Courage madame, encouragea la sage femme, faîte comme moi : hi hi huu !

Nanako souffrait, et Ryoma aussi. Car ce dernier, la main prisonnière dans celle de sa cousine, était victime de la force vertigineuse de celle-ci. Ryoma n'était pas droitier, dieu merci, mais il risquait de perdre sa main droite à tout moment et d'être admis à l'hôpital à son tour.

Elle resserra son emprise, il crut que ses phalanges explosaient.

- Ah ! lâchèrent-ils en même temps

- Allez : hi hi huu !

- Hi hi huu ! fit-il inconsciemment avec elle

Puis, l'heure de la libération arriva.

- Ouin ! Ouin ! Ouin !

Le gynécologue portait précautionneusement le petit nouveau-né, nu et hurlant à plein poumons. Le tout petit être rose et joufflue beuglait et pleurait en s'agitant entre les mains du médecin. Malgré ça, Ryoma eut soudainement un sentiment de sérénité totale. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la poigne de fer de Nanako. Le gynécologue passa le bébé à la sage-femme en vitesse avant de revenir à sa patiente.

- C'est parti pour le deuxième !

Il semblait que Ryoma soit la seule à ne pas avoir été mis au courant, Nanako ne sembla pas être étonnée. Il dut subir de nouveau la souffrance de sa cousine, mais la douleur lui parut moins rude cette fois, car il savait qu'à la fin il assisterait de nouveau à la plus belle des scènes.

Le second nouveau-né fut emporté par la seconde sage-femme, dès le cordon ombilical sectionné. Nanako se décida enfin à relâcher la main de son cousin, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. On retira le placenta avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent seuls.

Nanako, était harassée. Ses longs cheveux bleutés étaient en batailles, de grosses gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son front, et elle haletait. Mais pourtant elle souriait. Ryoma concéda que la force et la ténacité d'une mère était illimitée. Il soupira en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa cousine, récemment nouvelle mère.

- Félicitations, congratula-t-il, t'a fait du très bon boulot

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, toi aussi.

Il jeta un œil à sa main qui se pliait dans une forme bien étrange.

- Désolée

- Hn…

Les sages-femmes revinrent, le sourire aux lèvres, dans la pièce, avec un enchevêtrement de couverture rose et bleue dans les bras. Ryoma ne pus s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, tandis que Nanako pleurait de joie. Les deux femmes donnèrent à la jeune mère, la récompense de tant d'effort. Dans le petit tas de couverture rose se trouvait une petite fille, et dans le petit tas bleu, son petit frère de quelques minutes. Bercés dans les bras de leur mère, celle-ci les regardait avec bienveillance et amour.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme essoufflée et rouge de fatigue. Il était comparable à la jeune mère. Celle-ci sourit en le voyant.

- Alors, que penses-tu de tes enfants, Kazuma ? demanda-t-elle

Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Fujita Kazuma accourut vers sa femme et la prit dans ses bras en veillant à ne pas brusquer ses deux petits enfants. En les voyant de près, il ne pu retenir ses larmes de bonheur. Les deux nouveau-nés étaient parfaitement réveillés et observaient leurs parents tout comme ces derniers les regardaient. Le père embrassa ses deux enfants sur le front, comblé de bonheur. Puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je…je…j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour revenir à temps, mais l'avion a eu un peu de retard, et je n'arrivais pas à trouver de taxi.

Fujita Kazuma, marié à Fujita Nanako depuis plus d'un an, était un homme avec un très haut statu dans le monde des affaires, il était, du haut de ses trente ans, à la tête du Fujita Industrie, connu dans le monde entier. Quelques heures auparavant il se trouvait en pleine réunion avec des partenaires français, et pourtant, il avait tout arrêté pour sa femme.

Celle-ci lui donna un baiser sur la tempe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, le consola-t-elle, les jumeaux sont fières de savoir à quel point leur père travail dur pour eux. Et puis, Ryoma était là.

Kazuma se rendit tout à coup compte de la présence de celui-ci. Ryoma, ne voulant pas interrompre de telles retrouvailles, avait décidé de s'effacer afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Kazuma saisit les épaules du cousin de sa femme.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, si tu ne serais pas là, je… je ne sais pas comment…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'était la moindre des choses.

- Non, j'insiste, tu as veillé sur Nanako pour moi, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Ryoma n'ajouta rien, car il ne trouva rien à dire. Le couple commença ensuite à discuter du prénom des jumeaux. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord : la petite fille s'appellerait Sae et son frère Sei. Puis le reste de la famille arriva, ce fut d'abord les parents de Nanako qui vivaient à Kyoto, puis enfin ses parents.

- Bien joué fils, lança son père en constatant la réussite de l'accouchement, au moins tu n'auras pas de surprise quand ce sera le tour de ta femme

Il répondit dans un grognement tandis que sa mère lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

- Tes amis t'attendent dans le couloir.

Il sortit de la salle, et entreprit de retirer sa blouse et tout le tralala. Il les confia à la première infirmière qu'il croisa. Ses sempais se trouvaient près d'un distributeur.

- Yo ! Echizen ! Salua Momoshirou

Fuji et Kikumaru était assis sur un banc, seul Momoshirou demeurait debout à faire des grands signes croyant surement qu'il ne le verrait pas.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Kikumaru, c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Une fille et un garçon, et ça s'est passé comme il fallait que ça se passe.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a des jumeaux ? Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- La fille s'appelle Sae et le garçon Sei.

Ryoma s'assit sur le banc à son tour, épuisé. Il regarda sa main en secouant la tête.

- Au moins, dit Fuji, tu seras quoi faire pour l'accouchement de ta femme, comme porté des gants en titane

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois. Ryoma lui, se contenta de soupirer en roulant des yeux avant de remarquer que son père avait dit exactement la même chose. _Quand sa femme accoucherait _? Il ne savait même pas si il allait se marier, et encore d'avoir des enfants. Mais au moins il aurait ressenti les sentiments que procure la naissance d'un être vivant. La peur, le stresse, la nervosité, la douleur, la souffrance, et puis… le bonheur absolu. Ryoma ne saurait jamais ce que ressent la femme lorsqu'elle voit pour la première fois l'être qu'elle avait porté durant neuf mois en elle, mais il savait que le sentiment de Nanako était semblable au sien mais multiplié par un billions et même plus.

Et elle, le connaîtrait-elle, ce sentiment ? Comme il l'avait ressenti, comme sa cousine l'avait ressenti ? Aurait-elle la chance d'avoir des enfants ? De tomber enceinte ? De se marier ? D'être aimé par un homme ? Être aimé par…

Perdu dans ses pensés, Ryoma ne remarqua pas le regard azur de Fuji qui lisait à travers lui.

- Hé ! lança son père qui sortait de la salle, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ? Venez voir les deux bouts de choux ! Ne soyez pas timides !

Presque hurlant de joies, Kikumaru et Momoshirou rejoignirent la salle d'accouchement, tout excités, tandis que Fuji et Ryoma les suivaient calmement derrière.

- Ah Ryoma, ajouta son père, Nanako tient à ce que tu portes les jumeaux dans tes bras. Elles pensent qu'ils veulent rencontrer leur « oncle ».

Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais tenta de le cacher. Néanmoins, cela ne put échapper à Fuji. Ils rentrèrent donc à leur tour dans la salle d'accouchement.

Nanako tenait Sae dans ses bras tandis que Sei se trouvaient dans les bras de son père. Ils étaient assis sur le lit, posant pour la photo que prenait la mère de Nanako qui était en larmes. Ils avaient tous le sourire, ils étaient tous heureux, et ressentait tous ce sentiment de bonheur absolu.

Ryoma se jura qu'il ferait tout pour qu'_elle_ aussi puisse goûter à ce sentiment de prospérité.

A suivre.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? **

**En ce qui concerne l'accouchement de Nanako-san, j'avoue que j'ai du improviser un peu et magouiller quelque chose avec mes maigres connaissances acquises durant les cours d'SVT. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous a plu.**

**à la semaine prochaine.**

**P.S: j'ai découverts que j'avais déjà deux personnes qui suivaient cette histoire. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur, ainsi que les lecteurs qui ont jeté un oeil à ma fiction. **


	3. Chapter 3

**BOnsoir tout le monde !Il est actuellement 23:55. Parviendrais-je à l'envoyer à temps ? **

**VOilà donc le troisième chapitre de Misogyne. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu mes deux premiers chapitres, les personnes qui suivent l'histoire ainsi que celle qui l'on commentée. **

**J'avais également oublié de le dire précédemment ! Je me suis un peu inspirée du manga "Working!" ou je ne sais plus quoi pour imaginer l'histoire. Bref, bonne lecture ! SOyez indulgents avec les fautes !**

**crédits : Prince Of Tennis ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Si ça aurait été le cas, j'aurais, comme tout le monde, fait en sorte que Ryoma-sama et Sakuno-sama finissent ensemble !  
**

* * *

Nouvelle élève

En ce début de mois de juillet, le soleil brillait de mille feux dans un ciel bleu éclatant où nul nuage ne prospérait. Les pétales des cerisiers en fleur virevoltant dans la brise avaient laissé place aux arbres verts feuillus et en plaine santé, tout comme l'été avait remplacé le printemps. La population japonaise avait troqué manteaux, écharpes, bonnets et gants contre chemises légères, jupes ou shorts, T-shirts et sandales. Les écoliers avaient également échangé leur uniforme d'hiver avec celui d'été, impatients de sentir l'odeur rassurante des vacances scolaires.

En ce beau matin d'été, la chaleur était telle qu'on avait l'impression d'être dans un four. Sur le chemin du lycée Seishun, les commérages battaient leur plein. Que ce soit filles ou garçons, ils avaient tous le même sujet de conversation : le nouvel étudiant. Depuis le départ précipité de la légende du tennis pour l'étranger une semaine auparavant, le train train quotidien avait repris. Les fanes en larmes ne s'en étaient toujours pas remises et semblaient continuellement en deuil, les titulaires du club de tennis, quant à eux, semblaient plutôt bien le prendre. En effet, aucune fête d'adieu n'avait été organisée, aucunes larmes n'avaient été versées, rien ! Cela semblait vraiment suspect, mais, on avait fini par mettre cela sur le compte de l'amitié virile ou sur le fait qu'ils eussent trop de fierté pour devenir sensible. Le jeune homme qui était sensé rester six mois avait fini par s'en aller au bout de deux mois et demi. D'abord célèbre au lycée pour l'accident survenu lors de la cérémonie d'entrée, il avait fini par le devenir pour son intelligence, sa beauté et ses capacités sportives au tennis hors du commun. De ce fait, son départ avait causé plus de chagrin qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au bout d'une semaine seulement, tout le monde était déjà passé à autre chose, et ce, depuis la rumeur de l'arrivée d'un étudiant transféré. Pour intégré le lycée Seishun, il fallait obligatoirement passer par le collège qui en était annexé. Seishun Gakuen était une école qui rassemblait collège et lycée, alors pour parvenir à y entrer sans être passé par la case collège, il fallait avoir soit beaucoup de relation soit un cerveau extraordinaire. En définitif, la nouvelle d'un étudiant transféré était telle l'arrivée du messie.

Les classes se remplissaient peu à peu, les élèves ouvraient grandes les fenêtres à la recherche d'un semblant de fraicheur auprès de la brise. Les bavardages fusaient de chaque coin de la classe, tout le monde parlait que de ça. Tout le monde était captivé par le nouvel étudiant. Tous sauf une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux auburn liés en deux nattes qui retombaient sur son dos. Comme d'habitude, son visage était dissimulé derrière les mèches de sa longue frange. Rares étaient les gens qui avaient pu voir distinctement ses yeux, voir, son visage en entier. C'était une fille étrange, personne n'avait cherché à s'approcher d'elle, et celle-ci faisait de même. Selon les rumeurs il s'agissait d'une cinglée échappée de l'asile qui s'attaquait aux hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle. C'était d'ailleurs cette même jeune fille qui s'en était prise au seul et à l'unique Echizen Ryoma ! Personne n'avait cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Tous se fiaient aux rumeurs, et si le bruit courrait qu'il s'agissait d'une folle à liée, alors c'était une folle à liée. La personne concernée par tous ces commérages n'avait pas cherché à les nier, elle restait distante et réservée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur. Le brouhaha cessa. Les élèves regagnèrent leur place respective. Kawaguchi-sensei monta sur l'estrade où se trouvait le pupitre. Le délégué se leva, sous son commandement, les autres élèves l'imitèrent en se mettant debout et en saluant le professeur en s'inclinant. Les lycéens de première année se rassirent.

- Bonjour à tous, lança le professeur tout sourire, avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un

L'excitation se fit sentir dans la classe. Kawaguchi-sensei se tourna vers la porte.

- Entre je t'en prie

L'étudiant transféré entra dans la classe. Ou plutôt l'étudiante transférée. Elle rejoignit le professeur sur l'estrade d'un pas incertain. Elle était grande, élancée et svelte. L'uniforme d'été lui allait à ravir. Vêtue de la chemise à manche courte blanche rentrée dans la jupe bleu électrique à carreaux réglementaires, elle semblait être née pour porter cela. Sa cravate rouge était négligemment liée en un nœud papillon. La jupe, arrivant juste au dessus des genoux dévoilaient ses longues jambes légèrement bronzée recouvertes de chaussettes blanches arrivant jusqu'aux mollets. Elle avait de longs cheveux sombres qui, au soleil, avait des reflets verdâtres et qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Une frange venait chatouiller ses longs cils noirs, juste au dessus de ses grands yeux ambres semblables à ceux d'un chat. Ses fines lèvres roses s'étiraient dans un sourire maladroit.

Tout avait débuté une semaine auparavant. Les parents de Ryoma l'avaient trainé hors du lit dimanche matin afin de donner un coup de main pour le déménagement de Nanako. Celle-ci habitait dans un appartement avec son mari, qui était assez grand pour que les deux jumeaux aient chacun leur chambre. Néanmoins, après deux mois à y vivre, le vacarme incessant du centre ville avait fini par embêter tout le monde. De ce fait, après de longues recherches, le couple Fujita avait finalement trouvé une belle maison se trouvant à deux pâtés de maisons de celle de l'oncle de la jeune mère. Le quartier était réputé pour être calme et accueillir les familles, ce qui était un avantage pour les jumeaux. De plus, le fait de la proximité de la famille Echizen permettait à Nanako de laisser ses enfants à sa tante lorsqu'elle s'en allait au travail. Celle-ci était avocate et était très réputée en ville, donc elle avait un emploi du temps bien rempli, Kazuma, lui, étant à la tête d'une grosse entreprise, se trouvait dans le même cas. Les parents de Nanako se trouvaient à Kyoto, et ceux de Kazuma avait pris leur retraite en France, et venaient de temps en temps pour voir les jumeaux.

Ne voulant pas être le seul à se « porter volontaire », il avait traîné avec lui ses sempais. Enfin, pas tous puisque les seuls disponibles furent Momoshirou, Fuji et Kikumaru. Quelle coïncidence, il s'agissait des mêmes sempais qui avaient eu la chance de voir les deux petits nouveaux. Même si il s'était passé deux mois et demi depuis l'accouchement, Ryoma se souvenait pertinemment de la manière dont ses trois sempais s'étaient moqués de lui en voyant sa main toute rabougrie enroulée dans un bandage. C'était une sorte de vengeance, mais Ryoma n'en dit pas un mot, il s'autorisa simplement un sourire en coin en voyant Momoshirou et Kikumaru encore somnoleux. Fuji lui semblait en pleine forme, Ryoma ne voulut pas savoir la raison.

Nanako et Rinko s'occupait de Sae et de Sei, tandis que tous les hommes s'occupait du déménagement. Le camion était arrivé avec deux heures de retards, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère qui planait en ce jour de chaleur étouffante.

- Momo-sempai! lança Ryoma qui transportait une boite en carton contenant des vêtements, mon père a dit que tu devais transporter le frigo

Ryoma esquissa un sourire en entendant les lamentations de son sempai. Son père avait disparu depuis un bon moment, et Ryoma en déduit qu'il devait se trouver dans une des chambres à se tourner les pouces. On pouvait donc aisément deviner d'où provenait cet ordre…

Ils mirent toute la matinée à tout enlever, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pu commencer qu'à partir de dix heures. Le trajet jusqu'à la nouvelle maison où se trouvait déjà sa mère et Nanako dura une bonne demi heure. Ryoma et ses deux autres sempais tentèrent de terminer leur nuit discrètement. Puis l'heure d'installer les meubles arriva. Ce fut aussi pénible que lorsqu'ils avaient dû les retirer de l'appartement, mais ils avancèrent aussi rapidement. Après trois heures de dure labeur, ils s'installèrent tous dans le jardin, où un verre de limonade leur fit servit.

Alors que Ryoma, adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, sirotait tranquillement son verre, Nanako dans sa longue robe d'été vint à sa rencontre tout sourire.

- Ryoma, dit-elle, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer

Deux minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le grenier à déballer les cartons contenant les effets divers. Ryoma soupira, il s'était fait avoir.

- Ce n'était pas plutôt pour t'aider à retrouver je ne sais quoi que tu m'as appelé, grogna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol

Il était épuisé. Il se déplaça sur le flan gauche et passa son bras sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller, tandis que sa cousine, à genoux à côté de lui fouillait frénétiquement dans les cartons. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, au moins dans le grenier, il faisait plus frais.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il sombrait, il sentit une main sur saisir l'épaule. Il en sursauta de surprise.

- Ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvé ! s'écria Nanako en le secouant

Il se redressa le regard vaseux. Sa cousine lui mit un petit cadre sous les yeux. Il regarda la photo. Deux enfants, une fille et un garçon, se tenaient côte à côte. Ils avaient tous les deux une expression renfrognée, comme si on les avait forcés à prendre la photo. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, la jeune enfant avait des cheveux mi-longs verdâtres qui entouraient sa petite frimousse en forme de cœur composée de grands yeux félins ambre d'un petit nez pointu et des petites lèvres rose faisant la moue. Le garçon, lui ressemblaient traits pour traits, sauf que ses cheveux étaient un peu plus court. Ryoma n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître d'ailleurs, pour la simple bonne raison que c'était lui à cinq ans.

La surprise se lisait sur ses traits. Pourquoi cette fille lui ressemblait autant ? Quand est-ce que cette photo avait été prise ? Avait-il une sœur jumelle ? Ses parents lui avaient cachés une chose pareille ?

- Arrête de faire cette tête, ricana Nanako, ce n'est pas ta sœur, mais la mienne, je te rassure.

Ryoma se sentit un peu soulagé. Mais cela n'expliquait pas le fait qu'ils se ressemblassent autant.

- Comment se fait-il qu'on se ressemble autant ? Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler d'elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Ryoko, vous avez le même âge et le même caractère, on croirait voir des jumeaux séparés à la naissance !

Ryoma fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par « le même caractère » ?

- Bien que vous ayez des parents différents, vous êtes les deux seuls enfants à ressembler trait pour trait à Grand-père

Les rares fois où Ryoma avait pu voir son grand-père, il avait juste conclus que niveau comportement, son père et lui se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle « grand-père », il trouvait que cela le vieillissait, mais n'était-ce pas justement ce qui lui arrivait ? De ce fait, il y avait eu comme un pacte entre tous les petits enfants de la famille : toujours l'appeler « grand-père ». Quoi qu'il en soit, Ryoma ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ses cheveux blancs et ses rides lui ressemblaient. Mis à part cela, il se demandait pourquoi diable il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Ryoko, il ne savait même pas que Nanako avait une sœur ! Pourtant lors de son mariage, toute la famille était sensé être présente, et comme le père de Ryoma avait une sœur et un frère avant lui, la liste des invités fut très longues, et ce, sans compter les amis. Sachant que Ryoma avait été forcé de valser avec toutes ses cousines, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'a pas vu ? Oui, il n'était pas aussi attentif qu'on le croyait et oubliait rapidement les personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer, mais ! S'il aurait vu une fille qui lui ressemblerait autant, il y penserait encore à ce moment même.

- Elle n'était pas à ton mariage ? demanda-t-il

- Si, si bien sûr, mais elle n'a pas tenu à danser avec toi, déclara-t-elle, ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'elle avait le même tempérament que toi ?

Il se contenta de rouler les yeux. Il s'assit en tailleur et prit la photo des mains de sa cousine et la contempla en plissant les yeux. Il tenta de se rappeler de quelque chose.

Rien, absolument rien.

- Pourquoi m'en avoir parlé que maintenant, pourquoi pas avant ? Dit-il soudainement

- Ah, c'est parce que j'en ai pas eu l'occasion avec ma grossesse, la naissance des petits, lista-t-elle, et puis, quand j'ai appris pour cette fille, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion

Les sourcils du jeune lycéen tressaillirent. Il savait de qui elle voulait parler, et elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Bien qu'il affichât continuellement un visage stoïque, étant une personne assez proche de lui, elle pouvait aisément voir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Son entourage avait commencé à s'inquiéter au moment où il avait vu le pansement sur l'arête de son nez.

Ryoma fut étonné d'apprendre qu'elle était au courant.

- Qui est-ce qui t'en a parlé ?

- Shusuke-kun, tu ne le savais pas ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. Comment se faisait-il que Fuji l'ai mit au courant de tout cela. Alors que dans son cas, s'il ne l'avait pas découvert en recevant un pin dan la figure, il ignorait tout de l'histoire. Sans doute. Ryoma le prenait, vraiment mal. Plus les secondes passaient, plus son froncement de sourcil s'accentuait.

- Ah ! Shusuke-kun, s'écria Nanako en se retournant vers l'entrée du grenier

En effet, lorsque Ryoma se retourna, il vit son sempai debout derrière eux, apparu comme un esprit. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire en agitant la main.

- Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre conversation…

- Comment se fait-il que Nanako soit au courant ? Qui d'autre le sait ?

Sans le vouloir, il avait élevé la voix.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda Nanako

- Non, soupira Fuji en s'approchant, c'est juste qu'Echizen n'était pas courant

- Au courant de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Descendons en bas, répondit Fuji après un moment

Dix minutes plus tard, les parents de Ryoma, les trois sempais, Kazuma et Nanako se trouvait dans le salon. Sae était dans les bras de son père et Sei dans ceux de sa mère. Nanako, elle avait entre les mains une boîte qu'elle avait prise du grenier.

- Bon, je suppose que le moment est venu de t'en parler.

- Hn, fit Ryoma toujours sur les nerfs.

- Comme nous le savons tous, reprit Fuji, Ryuzaki Sakuno est androphobe, et nous en ignorons toujours la cause. Nous savons juste que cela a débuté l'an dernier.

Tout le monde était grave, comme si l'on venait d'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. Seuls les bébés se permettaient de poursuivre leur « conversation ». L'humeur du jeune lycéen était au plus bas, si c'était aussi important, pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le sache par lui-même ? Nanako n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Mais pourtant, elle savait. Et lui il avait fallu que ce soit les maigres renseignements d'Horio qui lui fussent révélés.

- Ryuzaki-sensei s'était absentée pour trois jours, et lorsqu'elle est revenue, sa petite-fille a commencé à agir étrangement, elle a refusé d'en parler et d'aller à l'école, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en est plus sortit pendant un mois. Elle ne sourit plus, ne parle quasiment plus, et à chaque fois qu'un homme s'approche d'elle, elle devient violente.

Personne ne semblait surpris, tous à part Ryoma qui assimilait les informations en même temps qu'elles arrivaient. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant de cela ? Pourquoi était-il le seul ? Il prit une grande inspiration et écouta la suite du récit tragique de Fuji.

- Selon Ryuzaki-sensei, elle aurait vu plusieurs psychologues, mais rien, absolument rien n'en ressortait, ils en ont déduit que c'était parce qu'elle était encore trop jeune

Fuji ne souriait plus depuis un moment, ses sourcils se fronçaient au fur et à mesure de son discours.

- Elle n'a jamais parlé de ce qui lui est arrivée à son amie Osakada Tomoka. A ce train-là, les choses peuvent empirer, et elle ne pourra plus être soignée.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Ryuzaki Sakuno se trouvait sur une pente glissante et virait vers le cap du non-retour.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment proche de Ryuzaki-chan, ajouta-t-il, mais lorsque j'ai vu Ryuzaki-sensei autant bouleversée…

- Comment sais-tu cela ? Coupa la voix de Ryoma

Fuji posa son regard azur sur son kohai.

- Ryuzaki-sensei est venue me voir quelques jours avant la rentrée, répliqua-t-elle, elle nous a demandé à moi et aux autres de veiller sur elle et de l'aider.

Ryoma comprenait la situation, mais demeurait toujours autant frustré.

- Pourquoi on ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt ? Pourquoi suis-je le dernier à le savoir ? Je suis sûr que si je ne l'aurai pas découvert, on ne me l'aurait même pas dit !

- C'est vrai.

Ryoma fusilla Fuji du regard. Il commençait à croire que son but était de l'énerver. Fuji ferma les yeux et sourit. Ryoma resta perplexe.

- C'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches.

Les sourcils du jeune homme s'arquèrent.

- « Elle » ? Tu vœux dire Ryuzaki-sensei ?

- Non, par « elle » je veux dire sa petite-fille, corrigea Fuji, Ryuzaki-chan sait que nous sommes les seuls à le savoir, et ça n'a l'air de la déranger. Toutefois, elle a tenu à ce que tu ne sois pas au courant.

- Pourquoi seulement moi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas seulement Fuji qui sourit, mais toutes les personnes présentes.

- Oï, Ochibi, lança Kikumaru en lui donnant un coup de coude, ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas

Il se tourna troublé, vers son sempai. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit Momoshirou ajouta :

- Faut vraiment être stupide pour ne pas comprendre

- Et on appelle ça un homme ! S'écria son père en déclenchant quelques fous rires, mada mada daze

- Tche…

Alors que l'atmosphère commençait à se détendre, Ryoma repensa à autre chose. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été mis à l'écart. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce qu'il soit dans l'ignorance ?

- Et pourquoi Horio m'en a parlé, alors ?

- Tu connais Horio, soupira Fuji

- Si Ryuzaki ne voulait pas que je le sache, pourquoi me parler de tout ça maintenant ?

- Parce que nous avons décidé de l'aider, Ryoma, répondit Nanako

- Mais si vous dîtes que…

- C'est parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider, répliqua sa mère, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Ryoma était totalement largué, mais il ne put ignorer le sentiment étrange qui l'envahit. D'ailleurs les battements de son cœur l'accompagnèrent. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Sakuno devait surement avoir une raison pour te le cacher à toi seul

- Mais elle doit surement savoir que je suis au courant depuis l'accident de la rentrée

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Echizen, dit Momoshirou en esquissant un sourire, d'après Osakada, elle pense juste que tu la prends pour une folle

Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais il se reprit rapidement avant qu'on ne puisse voir quoi que soit. Il était sensé être en colère, et était loin d'avoir terminé son interrogatoire. Il se tourna vers Nanako.

- Et la photo que tu m'as montrée tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que ça à avoir ?

- Ah ! Alors tu as retrouvé la photo ? s'exclama Rinko

- Oui, répondit sa nièce, et je lui ai montré pour qu'il comprenne bien la suite des choses, tu veux que je t'en fasse une copie ?

- Ce serait gentil, oui.

Ryoma commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de tous ces secrets. Et pourtant elles se permettaient de parler d'une vieille photo de lui et d'une inconnue, dont il ne se rappelait même plus.

- Puis-je poursuivre ? demanda Fuji à l'intention des deux mères, parce que je sens qu'Echizen commence à perdre patience.

La suite des choses qui sortirent de la bouche de ses sempais ainsi que de sa famille s'embrouillèrent dans sa tête. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux ? Ou bien, c'était lui qui avait mal compris. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient et ses sourcils s'arquaient dans l'étonnement à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle information lui parvenait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que ses sempais lui demandaient de faire ? Ryoma ne fut pas au bout de ses peines, car lorsque Nanako sortit une perruque de la boîte qu'elle avait prise du grenier, ce fut la limite. Il préférait encore ne rien savoir.

- Attendez, attendez ! S'écria-t-il

Tout le monde cessa de parler. Nanako posa la perruque sur ses genoux, sa mère lui rendit la photo, et Kikumaru rangea l'uniforme scolaire de fille qu'il tendait, dans son sac.

- En gros, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, je vais devoir porter des talons hauts et des mini jupes avec cette stupide perruque sur la tête, résuma-t-il d'une voix étonnement posée

Ses sempais redoutèrent la réponse du kohai.

- Tu vas simplement porter l'ancien uniforme de ma sœur, il n'est pas question de porter des talons hauts ou je ne sais quoi, assura Kikumaru

- La perruque est un détail important dans ton déguisement, Echizen, renchérit maladroitement Momoshirou,

Ryoma les fusilla du regard. Il se rappela tout à coup de la discussion qu'avaient eu ses sempais le jour de la rentrée à son encontre : ils le comparaient à une fille. Ryoma en déduit que ce n'était pas pour rien que la tâche lui revenait. Il soupira de frustration, bouillant de colère, et quand il vit du coin de l'œil son père ricaner silencieusement…

- C'est pour la bonne cause Ryoma, ajouta Nanako, pense au service que tu rendrais à Sakuno-chan

Mais pourquoi lui ? Il suffisait de retrouver cette Ryoko et de lui dire de faire le boulot à sa place. Nanako bousilla sa dernière échappatoire en lui disant qu'elle se trouvait actuellement à l'étranger, il semblerait qu'elle aussi face du tennis.

Tentant de tout son cœur de penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une conspiration qui avait pour but de le nuire lui et son égo, il soupira dans la défaite. Il ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire.

- D'accord, finit-il par lâcher

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, sentant qu'il n'était toujours pas au bout de ses peines. Il vit Fuji se poster devant lui.

- De toute façon, aucun refus n'aurait été accepté, déclara-t-il son éternel sourire sur les lèvres

Voilà pourquoi Ryoma se retrouvait, une semaine plus tard, devant les élèves de sa classe, comme le premier jour. A part que cette fois, il portait une jupe horriblement courte qui dévoilait ses jambes fraichement épilés par les soins de la grande sœur de Kikumaru, esthéticienne reconnue, et une ridicule perruque qui pesait son poids sur sa tête et qui lui grattait furieusement le cou. Sans oublier qu'avec cette chaleur épouvantable, cette perruque le faisait déjà transpirer. Ryoma se demanda pourquoi Nanako gardait une telle chose dans ses affaires… Les seules personnes de l'école au courant étaient ses sempais, l'infirmière Fuji Yumiko-sensei et bien sûr, le principal Echizen Natsuki.

En conclusion, Ryoma n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Et les regards insistants de la gente masculine ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère et surtout son dégout. Son égo surdimensionné en prenait un sacré coup. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette menue d'une jeune fille qui se trouvait au troisième rang, sa frustration s'apaisa quelque peu. Ses sempais lui avaient promis que s'il réussissait sa mission sans se faire démasquer par son ex-entraineur et sa petite-fille, il apprendrait peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle le mettait à l'écart.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle, et voulait par-dessous tout l'aider. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ressente un jour le bonheur de se marier, de donner naissance, d'avoir des enfants, tout comme l'avait ressentit sa cousine. Peu importait avec qui elle le partagerait.

Qu'elle redevienne comme avant, c'était son souhait.

Son sourire d'antan apparut dans son esprit. Sa colère accumulée durant toute la semaine où sa mère et Nanako lui enseignaient le comportement d'une fille digne de ce nom s'évapora. Cela lui donna le courage de continuer.

- Présente-toi, dit le professeur principal

Il fit un pas en avant, et, le regard rivé sur elle, dit maladroitement d'une voix légèrement haut perché :

- Je m'appelle Meino Ryoko, enchantée.

A suivre…

* * *

**Alors ? Oui, je sais que vous ne vous y attendiez vraiment, mais vraiment pas, mais ! Je me suis réveillée un jour avec cette histoire en tête. Oui, j'avoue que Ryoma-sama est tourné au ridicule, mais ! On va dire que c'est son tour. J'ai lu beaucoup de fictions où c'est à Sakuno-sama d'agir, alors on va dire que c'est une sorte de revenge ! Mouhahahah ! (Bien entendu, je ne cache pas le fait que j'en ai écrit une avec une Sakuno-sama qui doit faire des sacrifices...) **

**Bref, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si la position de Ryoma-sama vous dérange, je vous le concède, mais tout ça fait partit de l'histoire. Si vous daignez lire ma fiction jusqu'à la fin, vous vous apercevrez peut-être que le rôle de Ryoma-sama est crucial.  
**

**En ce qui concerne la question à propos du genre DRAME, eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre maintenant. Néanmoins, néanmoins ! Vous découvrirez la réponse part vous-même chère lectrice. **

**P.S: désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, je n'avais pas encore compris le fonctionnement du site...(héhé) **

**MErci ! à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour ! Voici donc le 4e chapitre ! Ah ! On est allé si loin ensemble. J'avais pour dessein, d'envoyer tous mes chapitre chaque mercredi, mais le destin en a décidé autrement ! ce chapitre terriblement long m'a prit plus de temps que prévu, si bien que je n'ai pu que le terminer aujourd'hui à 6heures. Oui j'avoue que si je n'avais pas fait ma flemmarde toute la semaine, je l'aurais publié plus tôt, mais ! C'est les vacances, et je suis humaine ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierais de me mettre au travail plus tôt à l'avenir. Soyez indulgents avec les fautes !**

**Bref, j'arrête de parler (ou d'écrire...) et je laisse place au chapitre. **

**Crédits :  Tennis no Ojisama appartient au seul et à l'unique Takeshi Konomi-sensei, seule l'intrigue et les nouveaux personnages sont à moi.**

* * *

Son sourire

Echizen Ryoma, alias Meino Ryoko, assistait au deuxième cours de la matinée. Le professeur lui avait attribué sa place habituelle, étant donné que seules quelques personnes savaient que Ryoma n'était pas réellement parti. Pour le moment tout allait bien, il tenta tant bien que mal d'agir normalement, mais qui pouvait agir normalement alors qu'il assistait à un cours, travesti ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ses camarades de classe n'y aient vu que du feu. Ils auraient pu au moins se douter de quelque chose. Mais l'histoire de la cousine venue de Kyoto semblait crédible pour eux. Toutefois, il ne s'en plaignait pas, car si jamais quelqu'un d'assez réfléchi avait fait le rapprochement entre son départ précipité et l'arrivée soudaine d'une cousine dont on avait jamais entendu parler et qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, ce serait la fin des haricots pour lui. En d'autres mots, le jeune homme risquait à tout moment de se faire démasquer. Néanmoins ce qui le gênait était le ridicule de la situation. Il portait une jupe, bon Dieu ! Sans oublier cette énorme perruque d'une tonne qui reposait sur sa tête. D'ailleurs le fait que Nanako possédât une chose pareille dans son grenier demeurait un mystère pour lui.

Il soupira de frustration. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait supporter cela. Même si jamais une fois dans sa vie, il n'avait songé à penser qu'un grand jour il finirait par porter un uniforme de fille. Entre autre celui de la grande sœur de Kikumaru, diplômée du lycée Seishun, et qui avait eu le grand honneur, en tant que remarquable esthéticienne, d'épiler les jambes de monsieur. Rien que le fait de penser à ça le mettait en colère, il se sentait tellement ridicule et embarrassé. On lui avait rasé les jambes ! Ryoma n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela lui arriverait un jour, il avait perdu toute virilité à présent. A présent, il faisait parti du sexe faible (*). En fait, pas tout à fait, puisque lui se travestissait.

Il serra les dents en se remémorant les ricanements de ses sempais sur le chemin de l'école. Il avait même pu apercevoir un rictus sur le visage de son capitaine, qui arborait continuellement un visage stoïque. La dernière parcelle de respect qu'il avait d'eux s'en était allée depuis perpette.

Alors que Ryoma s'efforçait à ne pas se cogner la tête sur son bureau, il remarqua le regard insistant de sa voisine. Celle-ci devint écarlate lorsque leur regard se croisa, mais tenta de se reprendre en secouant la tête. Puis elle pointa du doigt dans sa direction. En plus d'avoir oublié son nom, Ryoma ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il suivit la direction que son doigt indiquait : sous sa table. Il suivit son regard, perplexe. Il baissa ses yeux pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ça le frappe : il était assis les jambes écartées. Il découvrit avec horreur que depuis près de deux heures et demie il s'était installé sur sa chaise les jambes anormalement écartés. Pour une demoiselle du moins. Qu'elle fille serait assez folle pour s'asseoir ainsi, en jupe ? À moins d'être dans le cas de Ryoma, personne. C'était tout aussi embarrassant pour lui, même en tant qu'homme, montrer ainsi ses jambes, c'était ridicule. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de porter des sous-vêtements féminins, il ne fallait tout même pas trop pousser. Il avait donc gardé ses boxers en dessous, et ne portait pas non plus de soutient gorge, il ferait donc parti du groupe de fille de quinze ans qui paraissaient en avoir toujours onze. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ryoma ne se fit pas prier et referma illico ses jambes dans un claquement sourd. Voyant que quelques regards s'étaient ajoutés à celui de sa voisine, il leur servit le sourire « ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien » que Fuji lui avait enseigné. Comme l'avait prédit son sempai, ses camarades lui rendirent son sourire et se remirent à travailler.

Ryoma soupira de soulagement. Au moins la semaine d'entrainement intensive avait servi à quelque chose, car selon les organisateurs de toute cette mascarade, il ne suffisait pas de porter l'uniforme pour devenir Meino Ryoko. Comme quoi « l'habit ne fait pas le moine ».

Soudain, une boule de papier atterrit sur son pupitre. Il leva la tête de son cahier et tourna sa tête dans la direction d'où provenait le projectile. Une expression choquée se dessina sur ses traits lorsqu'il vit Horio lui faire les yeux doux en remuant son sourcil. Il se retourna pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur de destinataire. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas de méprise, car Ryoma se trouvait au dernier rang. Le jeune travesti déglutit en redoutant le contenu du morceau de papier. Il ouvrit la feuille froissée et lut les mots inscrits dans une écriture presque illisible.

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu te sens seule »

Cette phrase était couchée sur le papier, suivie d'un cœur et d'un numéro de téléphone. Un frisson de dégout s'empara de lui. Il eut soudainement envie de rendre. Voilà que maintenant qu'on lui faisait la cour, par Horio en plus ! Ryoma songea d'abord à l'appeler à la pause de midi pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui et où il pouvait fourrer sa boule de papier. Néanmoins, s'il l'appelait avec son téléphone portable, sa couverture serait brisée, et puis il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'aller à la quête d'une cabine téléphonique pour ça, il n'avait pas autant de temps libre. Il entreprit donc de lui renvoyer discrètement le projectile dans la tête, à la place.

Voilà qu'on le prenait pour un débauché, c'était surement à cause de sa façon masculine de s'asseoir, qui avait été mal interprétée. Il serra ses genoux en tirant le morceau de tissu qui lui servait de jupe vers le bas afin de couvrir le plus de peau possible, en ignorant les signes d'incompréhension de son camarade de classe aux intentions douteuses.

Il fallait qu'il supporte tout ça. Serrer les dents et prendre son mal en patience, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Après tout, il y avait une raison à tout ça. Il ne le faisait certainement pas pour rien. Il respira profondément et leva les yeux. Son regard ambre se posa sur une personne en particulier, qui se trouvait au troisième rang. De derrière, il ne pouvait qu'apercevoir ses éternels deux longues tresses auburn qui longeaient le dossier de sa chaise.

C'était elle sa raison.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, à midi, quelques élèves vinrent à sa rencontre. Son irritation revint tout à coup, les entendre piailler lui donnait des maux de tête. Elles commencèrent à lui poser des questions, Ryoma reprit les mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcés quelques heures plus tôt lors de sa présentation, à croire qu'elles aimaient faire répéter les gens. C'était précisément ce qu'il détestait. Ryoma voyait déjà le déroulement des prochains jours : à coup sûr ils allaient devenir terriblement ennuyeux. Le groupe de jeunes filles commença à parler de tout et de rien. Ryoma, lui, n'aimait aucunes célébrités en particulier, il avait juré tuer quiconque oserait lui mettre du maquillage lors de sa « transformation », et n'était pas vraiment intéressé par Takemura Shinji.

- Qui ? demanda Ryoma en reconsidérant la question

Durant les deux mois et demi qu'il avait passé en tant qu'homme digne de ce nom, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce garçon.

- Ah, tu ne connais sans doute pas encore le président du conseil des élèves

Il n'aurait donc jamais entendu parler du président du conseil des élèves ? Il était pourtant élève de cette école depuis deux mois et demi. Peut-être qu'il ne participait pas assez à la vie scolaire, sans doute, même. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas qui était le délégué de cette classe. Il se comportait vraiment comme un nouvel élève, sans le vouloir.

- Pour ma part, je préfère Sukejiro-sempai, dit une autre rêveuse

Sukejiro ? Ryoma se demandait comment il avait bien pu se débrouiller pour passer à côté de ça. Takemura Shinji était le président du conseil des élèves et Sukejiro Hayato n'était autre que le vice-président. Au moins ce dont il était sûr était qu'il ne les avait jamais vus de sa vie.

- Il faut dire que Sukejiro-sempai est assez distant, reprit sa voisine

- Je trouve que ça fait parti de son charme, défendit la rêveuse, il est du genre mystérieux, tu sais.

- C'est vrai, ajouta une autre dont le nom aussi échappait à Ryoma, on ne connaît rien de lui, mais selon les rumeurs, il serait le fils du PDG d'une grosse compagnie.

Ses amis commencèrent à glousser et à soupirer d'admiration. Ryoma quant à lui soupira d'ennui. La conversation commençait à devenir enquiquinante, non, elle l'était depuis le début. Il s'en fichait pas mal de savoir qui était le sujet de leur fantasme, ou même qui pouvait bien être le président du conseil des élèves. Au moins, la proximité du groupe de filles avait le mérite d'éloigner les garçons qui regardaient dans sa direction avec avidité. Ryoma eut de nouveau un frisson de dégout. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui arriverait.

- Echizen Ryoma-sama aura toujours la première place, pour moi, déclara sa voisine en posant ses mains sur son cœur

- Tu n'as pas tort, il est irrésistible !

Ryoma fronça les sourcils, il n'y avait pas que les garçons qui lui donnait des frissons. Qu'est-ce que ces filles pouvaient bien imaginer en pensant à lui ? Déjà que leur fantasme était limite avec ses sempais représentant du conseil des élèves, comment ça serait avec lui ? Il ne voulut même pas le savoir.

- Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ? Echizen Ryoma, le joueur de tennis

« Il est devant toi » pensa-t-il dire, mais il se ravisa. Il était Ryoko à présent.

- Plus ou moins, répondit-il en haussant les épaules

Les trois jeunes filles en face de lui arborèrent des expressions choquées. C'était comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était profane. Il ne pouvait se permettre de dire la vérité, car qui connaissait Echizen Ryoma mieux que lui ? Elles entreprirent de lui raconter sa biographie. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas.

Ryoma soupira d'ennui. Il se leva et scruta la classe du regard. Elle n'était plus là. Ryoma fronça les sourcils, c'était sa faute. Si ces filles ne l'avait pas distraient, il aurait déjà… qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? Ryoma n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire pour l'aider, on ne le lui avait pas expliqué. Ses sempais l'avaient simplement ordonné d'enfiler ce stupide uniforme et de se faire passé pour sa cousine dont il ne savait rien pour aider Ryuzaki Sakuno. Mais comment devait-il s'y prendre au juste ?

Il ne savait pas non plus en quoi sa présence allait l'aider. Il devait, apparemment, s'approcher de la petite-fille de son ex-entrainer et… et quoi ? Le fait qu'il se travestisse n'allait pas empêcher le fait qu'elle soit androphobe. Il n'allait surement pas réussir là où les psychologues avaient échoué. Même Osakada Tomoka, qui était sensée être sa meilleur amie, n'y était pas parvenue. Et la personne la plus proche d'elle, sa chère Grand-mère, n'avait rien pu faire. Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas l'un de ses sempais ? Même Horio aurait pu accomplir cette tâche.

« …tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider… »

C'était ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment, alors qu'il avait été le seul à être tenu à l'écart. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ryuzaki Sakuno ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Alors pourquoi se démènerait-il à lui venir en aide. Si elle tenait à ce qu'il ne sache pas ce qui la vérité, elle voulait certainement qu'il ne fasse plus parti de sa vie…

_Sous une chaleur ardente, une jeune fille aux joues cramoisies remuait les lèvres. Ses lèvres roses se courbaient dans un sourire bienveillant, plus chaleureux que la température ambiante._

_- Ryoma-kun !_

Avant qu'il ne puisse le réaliser, il se trouvait déjà dans couloir. Ryoma ne savait pas où il se dirigeait, mais son corps avait pris les avant et réagit avant son esprit. Il avait fallu qu'un vieux souvenir refasse surface pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait été idiot. Idiot de douter de son utilité, idiot de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps, idiot de penser que rien ne changerait, idiot de croire qu'elle voulait qu'il sorte de sa vie. Il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Il pouvait faire quelque chose, il pouvait y parvenir. Il pouvait réussir là où les psychologues avaient échoué. Le fait qu'il se travestisse n'allait pas empêcher le fait qu'elle soit androphobe, mais il allait grandement y contribuer. Après tout, n'avait-il pas juré vouloir tout faire pour qu'elle puisse un jour ressentir le bonheur absolu ?

Après tout, il était le seul à pouvoir la faire sourire comme dans ses souvenirs.

Ryoma débuta ses investigations. Tout en marchants dans les couloirs de l'école, il tenta du mieux qu'il put de ne pas répondre vulgairement aux regards et aux gestes pervers des personnes sur son passage. Ryoma garda son sang froid et se rendit d'abord dans le réfectoire bondé. Encore une fois sur son passage, les élèves le dévisagèrent avec surprise, admiration et avidité. Mais il ne se laissa pas perturbé. Son objectif en tête, ses yeux ambres aux aguets, il fouilla la grande salle de fond en comble.

Pas là.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux de frustration, et jura. La pause déjeuner n'allait pas durer une éternité, alors il devait se dépêcher. Déjà qu'il avait passé les quinze premières minutes avec les pipelettes. Ryoma se retourna en trombe vers la sortie.

Il percuta quelque chose de dure.

Il s'était tellement précipité, que la force de son élan le fit presque tomber à la renverse. Presque. S'il n'aurait pas été rattrapé au dernier moment, il se trouverait sans aucun doute sur le sol. La veille, Ryoma n'aurait jamais imaginé que le lendemain même il ouvrirait ses paupières dans les bras d'un homme. Effectivement, il avait fermé les yeux en appréhendant le choc de son dos contre le sol. Mais au lieu de ça, lorsqu'il recouvra la vue, la première chose qu'il vit fut des yeux gris.

Si ses yeux gris étaient froids et distants, comme ceux d'un loup, son apparence était loin d'être semblable. Surmontés de longs cils et de fins sourcils châtains, ses yeux gris étaient d'une teinte glaciale complètement opposée à celle de ses cheveux blonds platine mi-longs qui venaient taquiner ses paupières.

Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé par leur position, les yeux écarquillés et les joues très légèrement roses, il souhaita de tout son cœur se trouver six pieds sous terre. Ryoma était horrifié, sa pauvre dignité devenait de plus en plus frêle. Il devait sans doute passer pour une fille dans ses grands bras musclés. Ses sempais allaient le payer très cher.

- Je suis navré, commença-t-il, t'ai-je fait mal ?

- N-non, marmonna Ryoma

Reprenant ses esprits, il se dégagea rapidement de son étreinte. Tout le réfectoire les regardait, envieux et admiratif. Ryoma roula des yeux. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour aggraver son cas. Il remarqua que son interlocuteur le dévisageait avec insistance. Ryoma fit de même. S'il pensait qu'il allait le remercier, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Pourquoi diable le remercierait-il de lui avoir retiré toute dignité ?

Il remarqua aussi quelque chose d'étrange.

Cette personne lui était familière. Ryoma savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Qu'il l'avait rencontré dans de mauvaises circonstances. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle plus leur contacte visuel se prolongeait, plus Ryoma se sentait irrité.

Tout à coup son « sauveur » tendit la main vers son visage. Surpris, Ryoma eut un mouvement de recule, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà rencontrés, quelque part ?

Etait-ce une manière de flirter ? Ou bien, avait-il la même impression de déjà vu que Ryoma. Celui-ci se rendit compte que les doigts de la personne en face de lui se rapprochaient de sa joue. Avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, quelqu'un le devança. Il fut saisit par les épaules et emmené en arrière.

Le jeune travesti leva les yeux pour voir le regard azur de Fuji braqués sur son « sauveur ». La main de ce dernier fut saisit par Momoshirou qui la rendit à son propriétaire.

- Quel drôle de façon de flirter, Sukejiro-kun, commenta Fuji en recouvrant son sourire

Sukejiro ? Alors il s'agissait du vice-président du conseil des élèves. Sukejiro Hayato, Ryoma ne l'aimait pas. Vraiment pas.

- Ryoko-chan n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, ajouta Momoshirou en lançant un regard insistant à son kohai

Celui-ci comprit le message cinq sur cinq, mais fut d'abord retissant. Un second regard le fit se soumettre à sa volonté. Dans un léger soupire, il se retourna vers Fuji et saisissant sa chemise dans son poing, il enfonça son visage dans son torse. Les personnes témoins de cette scène émirent des «Oh » de tendresse. Fuji légèrement surpris, compris malgré tout le message et referma un bras autour de ses épaules.

Si le visage de Ryoma n'aurait pas été dissimulé dans la chemise de son sempai, tout le monde aurait pu voir l'expression désespérée, dégoutée, embarrassée et terriblement furieuse qu'il arborait. Lors de la semaine d'entrainement Ryoma avait du faire, à contrecœur, ce genre de chose. Mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé devoir le faire en publique. Il avait tellement honte. Il ne laisserait pas Momoshirou s'en tirer comme ça.

- Je ne flirtais pas, se défendit le vice président d'une voix douce

Quelques gémissements firent émit par le public. Sukejiro lorgna Fuji et la petite créature terrifiée dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, la voir ainsi dans les bras de Fuji l'agaçait quelque peu.

Ryoma sortit de l'étreinte, en baissant la tête. Il ne voulait en aucun cas voir le sourire moqueur de Fuji, ni même celui de Momoshirou. Il envisagea donc de sortir de la scène en se plaçant derrière lui. Aussitôt, Kikumaru vint encercler ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ryoma remarqua que ses autres sempais se retenaient de rire.

- Bien joué, murmura Kikumaru à son oreille, on aurait vraiment dit une petite fille sans défense

- Oh la ferme, lâcha Ryoma en recouvrant sa voix habituelle

- Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent d'acteur, lança Inui en griffonnant sur son calepin

Il se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

- Quel genre de relation entretenez-vous, si je puis me permettre ? demanda soudainement Sukejiro

- Ryoko-chan est la cousine d'Echizen Ryoma, déclara simplement Fuji, je la considère comme ma petite sœur

Ryoma eut envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur.

- Ryoko… répéta le vice-président comme pour lui-même

- Pourquoi cette question ? dit Fuji en élargissant son sourire, serais-tu intéressé par Ryoko-chan ?

Tout le monde fut surpris de constater un léger rougissement sur le visage du représentant du conseil des élèves.

- P-pas spécialement.

Sur ses mots, il s'en alla du réfectoire. La seconde qui suivit, un troupeau d'élèves tenta de s'approcher de Ryoma, curieux de connaître la cousine du fameux prince du tennis et de savoir si elle était sous le charme du vice-président. Mais grâce à l'aide de ses sempais, ils parvinrent s'éclipser. Une fois à l'abri des regards, ses sempais lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé.

- On s'est rentré dedans, c'est tout.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air satisfait de sa réponse. Ryoma s'en fichait, puisque lui n'avait pas l'air satisfait, lui, lorsqu'ils se moquaient de lui, ni même en étant habillé en fille.

- Et où en es-tu avec Ryuzaki-chan ? demanda Fuji

- Je la cherchais justement.

Une discussion rapide eut lieu au sujet du comportement qu'il devait avoir, de sa façon de parler et de marcher.

- Echizen, commença Momoshirou tout sourire, on dirait que t'as une touche

Ryoma le foudroya du regard.

- Il a raison, renchérit Kawamura, on dirait que tu l'intéresse beaucoup

- Il faut dire qu'Ochibi est tellement mignon, ajouta Kikumaru

- Il m'a l'air louche, Fsh…

- Ne baisse pas ta garde Echizen, conseilla Tezuka

- Je vais faire des recherches sur lui, déclara Inui

- Ne te surmène pas, intima Oishi

- Hn.

Alors que Ryoma s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Fuji le rattrapa par l'épaule avec un sourire.

- Tu peux revenir dans mes bras quand tu veux

- Tche, fit Ryoma, compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche

Le jeune travesti se remit à la recherche de Ryuzaki Sakuno. Il se remit également de se léger contre temps et reprit son sang froid. Sur son chemin, les ragots faisaient rage. On ne parlait plus de lui en tant qu'étudiant transféré, mais en tant que la cousine du beau Echizen Ryoma. Celui-ci fut très surpris quand il entendit sont prénom assimilé à celui du représentant des élèves. Mais il n'en accorda pas d'importance, il se rendit rapidement sur le toit. Il doutait un peu de sa présence en ces lieux, car avec les rayons du soleil qui tapait très fort, le sol en béton du toit était assez chaud, sans oublier la, quasi, non-existence d'ombre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du toit, il fut d'abord ébloui par la lumière du soleil au zénith. Puis, peu à peu, il distingua une silhouette. Quand Ryoma reconnut ses deux longues tresses fouettant l'air, son corps se figea. La personne s'avança, vers lui, la porte du toit se referma dans un claquement sourd et sec. Ryoma fit un pas en arrière.

Il la cherchait depuis un moment déjà, mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait devant lui, il ne savait que faire. Malgré son déguisement, il n'était pas sûr de tout. Allait-il se faire frapper ? Le reconnaissait-elle ? Le sentait-elle ? Elle était androphobe, et agressive quand un homme était à proximité, Ryoma craignait le pire. Il ferma les yeux en appréhendant.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Ryoma rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit qu'aucun deux n'avaient bougés. Ryuzaki Sakuno semblait aussi tétanisée que lui. Il soupira de soulagement en comprenant que le déguisement avait marché. Puis il reporta son attention vers elle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue d'aussi près, c'était le jour de la rentrée des classes. Depuis, il avait comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus l'approcher, non pas pour sa sécurité, mais pour son bien à elle. Elle avait peur des hommes, elle ne le faisait pas exprès, son corps réagissait ainsi. Son mode autodéfense était automatique, un réflexe. Et Ryoma savait pertinemment qu'à chaque fois qu'elle blessait un garçon innocent, elle ressentait plus de douleur que sa victime.

Malgré ces quatre années sans avoir eut de contacte, il la connaissait toujours autant. Enfin…C'était juste qu'elle fût prévisible. C'était ce qu'il appréciait chez elle. Il n'y avait pas de surprise, toujours calme et sereine, souriante et bienveillante. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel changement puisse survenir. Le jour de la rentrée, il avait vu une Ryuzaki Sakuno totalement opposée de celle d'antan. Mais pourtant, il savait qu'à l'intérieur, elle n'avait pas changé. Il se trouva stupide d'avoir douté d'elle. Ryuzaki Sakuno était Ryuzaki Sakuno, et rien n'allait changer cela.

Ryoma prit une grande inspiration, en tentant de contrôler le sentiment étrange qui lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Il fit un pas en avant et afficha un sourire. Il avait été forcé d'en faire toute la journée, mais cette fois, son sourire était sincère.

Ryoma avouait qu'il n'était pas mécontent de la revoir, là, en face de lui.

- Euh, commença-t-il maladroitement en montant sa voix d'une octave, tu es Ryuza…

Son « interlocutrice » inclina la tête en avant en signe de politesse, avant de descendre les escaliers.

- …ki ? Finit-il l'expression souriante figée en la regardant s'en aller

Le bruit de pas se poursuivit quelques instants avant de se faner dans le silence pesant qui entouré le jeune travesti.

Ryoma n'en croyait pas ses yeux, venait-elle de… l'ignorer ? Que diable se passait-il ? Il cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, encore stupéfait par ce qui venait de se produire.

Il sortit finalement de sa transe et résuma la situation. Alors tout d'abord, Ryoma avait dû se travestir pour s'approcher de Sakuno. Puis, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient face à face, elle ne le frappait pas. Toutefois, lorsqu'il tentait de lui parler…eh bien, elle l'ignorait. A la suite de cette rapide synopsie, Ryoma se posait une question.

Etait-ce une plaisanterie ?

Oui, sans doute, elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Oui, bien sûr. Elle était surement allée chercher quelque chose d'important, mais elle allait revenir. Ryoma attendit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se ruait dans les escaliers à sa poursuite, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse méprise.

Elle n'avait certainement pas pu l'ignorer. Toute l'école ne parlait que de lui, sur son passage, tout le monde lui vouait de l'intérêt, filles ou garçons. Mais pourtant, elle semblait immunisée. Depuis le moment où il avait mis les pieds dans cet établissement, ce matin-là, Ryoma avait souhaité que tout le monde soit immunisé. Mais quand c'était elle qui l'ignorait, il n'aimait pas ça.

Le jeune homme en jupe fouilla toute l'école au pas de course à la recherche de la fauteuse de trouble, en vain. Où avait-elle bien pu passer ? Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir du premier étage, une porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Quand il vit son « gibier » en sortir, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la seule salle qu'il n'avait pas fouillée : la salle des professeurs.

Ryuzaki Sakuno en sortit avec une énorme pile de paperasse dans les mains qui parvenait presque à dépasser sa tête. En arrivant discrètement près d'elle, il fut heureux de constater qu'il la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres.

- Tu étais donc là ! dit-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur

Il vit qu'elle sursauta légèrement, sans pour autant faire tomber sa pile. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'air de peiner avec toute cette charge. Qui diable pouvait bien lui avoir confié une telle tâche ?

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Ç-ça va aller, souffla-t-elle sous l'effort

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix, enfin parler. Lui parler. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il en eut des frissons. Sa voix était la même, toujours aussi légère et hésitante.

Quelques élèves traversèrent le couloir, le fait que son interlocutrice ait une telle tâche ne semblait pas les toucher. Ryoma fronça les sourcils, il tendit les bras vers sa « cargaison ».

- Si, j'insiste

Ryuzaki Sakuno eut un mouvement de recul.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle

Surpris, il demeura muet. Il se contenta de la dévisager. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- J-je veux dire, non merci. Reprit-elle, c-ce n'est pas aussi lourd que tu le crois

Sur ses mots, elle le laissa. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Distante, froide et sur le qui-vive. A ses yeux, elle n'était pas un homme, alors pourquoi autant de méfiance ? Se comportait-elle ainsi avec les autres ? Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle lorsque sa meilleure amie n'était pas présente, elle restait toujours toute seule ? Rejetait-elle les autres ? Où était passé sa bienveillance, sa gentillesse, sa joie de vivre ?

Où était passé son sourire ?

C'était comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si il ne la connaissait plus. Ils étaient dans la même classe, pourtant. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer cela ? Ryoma voulait savoir, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

Chercher des réponses, c'était ça sa mission.

Ryoma retourna en classe. Le groupe de fille qu'il avait laissé se trouvait toujours près de son pupitre à blablater.

- Où étais-tu passée ? demanda sa voisine en la remarquant

- J'étais euh… aux toilettes

- Ah bon ? intervint une autre, pourtant je ne t'y ai pas vue quand j'y suis allée

- Ah, c'est parce que je suis allé à l'infirmerie, après

Les filles arborèrent tout à coup une expression perplexe. Ryoma devint soucieux. La cloche retentit, les filles entreprirent de retourner à leur place. Sa voisine lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Alors ça tombe aujourd'hui pour toi ? conclut-elle, pas de chance, alors qu'on a natation en sport tout à l'heure

Ryoma ne comprit pas son allusion, mais fit mine du contraire en hochant la tête. Le cours débuta.

Ryoma ne cessa de penser à un moyen de percer la coquille dans laquelle Ryuzaki Sakuno s'était enfermée. Il finit par conclure que s'il voulait des réponses, il fallait devenir son amie. Mais pour l'instant, c'était mal parti. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'insister.

Lors de la pause de quinze minutes, qui suivait le deuxième cours, survint, Ryoma entreprit d'aller voir Ryuzaki Sakuno. Celle-ci s'en était allée de la classe en suivant la professeure d'anglais. Les voyant entrer dans la salle des professeurs, il s'arrêta près d'une classe à quelque porte de là, pour ne pas paraître suspect. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'élève ressortait légèrement abattu de la salle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il la suivait.

Il la traqua jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il la suivit jusque dans un rayon et entreprit de faire son entrée somme si de rien n'était. Sa « proie » se trouvait dans le rayon langues étrangères et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, celle-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer. En effet, elle était beaucoup trop occupée à chercher un moyen de parvenir à récupérer le livre se trouvant hors de sa portée.

Ryoma ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Voilà à quoi ressemblait la Ryuzaki Sakuno qu'il connaissait. Il vint à sa rencontre et prit le livre pour elle. Ryoma ne savait pas comment elle avait réagit, cachée derrière son rideau auburn, mais en se référent à la forme de « o » que sa bouche avait prise, il en déduit qu'elle était surprise.

Ce fut également à son tour d'être surpris en portant son attention vers le livre.

_L'anglais pour les nuls_

Il porta sa main à sa bouche, mais ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Furieuse, elle lui arracha le livre des mains et le laissa planté là. Ryoma finit par contrôler son fou rire, et alla à sa poursuite.

Lorsqu'il la retrouva, elle venait d'emprunter ses ouvrages. Elle transportait tant bien que mal ses cinq énormes livres, dans ses deux petits bras frêles.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, dit-il lorsqu'ils sortirent de la bibliothèque

Elle le foudroya du regard. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il comprit lorsqu'elle leva brusquement la tête dans sa direction.

- En guise d'excuse

Elle secoua la tête et poursuivit sa route, mais il la retint par le bras. Elle lui fit face pour de bon avant de s'exclamer.

- Ne sois pas aussi insistante !

Ryoma reçut le coup en point fouet. Alors qu'il voulait l'aider, il se faisait toujours rejeté. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Comment était-il sensé lui venir en aide, alors ? À ce train, là, tout ce qu'avait monté ses sempais et sa famille dans le but de l'aider n'aurait servit à rien. Il lui rendit sèchement son bras.

- Désolé de vouloir t'aider, déclara-t-il en s'en allant

Ryoma était en colère. Ce n'était plus la fille qu'il connaissait, elle avait changé. Autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Elle rejetait toute l'aide qu'on lui proposait, elle persistait à vouloir rester seule. A croire que la situation ne la dérangeait pas. Mais se rendait-elle compte de ce que cela provoquait autour d'elle ? Il y avait des gens qui souffraient de son état, sa grand-mère était désespérée. Pourtant, elle continuait à vouloir se renfermer sur elle-même. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, que son avenir était en jeu, qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais une femme accomplie comme le voulait tant sa grand-mère, qu'à un moment, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

La Ryuzaki Sakuno qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais fait autant de mal autour d'elle, même avec de l'androphobie, Ryoma était sûr et certain qu'elle aurait tout fait pour trouver un moyen de surpasser les difficultés. Elle aurait accepté l'aide de sa famille et de ses amis, afin que tous ensemble, ils puissent vaincre sa maladie mentale.

Mais pourtant, elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Comment était-il sensé y parvenir, lui ?

Ryoma en avait assez. Il avait du sacrifier sa dignité en se travestissant, sacrifier sa vie de lycéen normal, se faire draguer Dieu sait combien de fois, et se faire enlacer par Fuji ! On lui avait même épilé les jambes, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et tout ça pour elle, qui le rejetait continuellement. Ryoma savait qu'elle n'était pas au courant de qui était vraiment Meino Ryoko, mais tout de même. Elle semblait si seule, n'était-il pas normal pour elle de lui renvoyer sa gentillesse ?

Elle avait changé. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas qu'on vienne à son secours.

Il envisagea d'aller voir Fuji après les cours et lui dire qu'il arrêtait tout.

Les garçons de la classe s'étaient déjà changés depuis un moment, et patientait en maillot de bain et bonnet sur le bord de la piscine pour la sortie des jeunes filles du vestiaire. Ils gloussaient, riaient et s'impatientaient. Ils avaient attendu ce jour depuis la rentrée. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir voir les filles en maillot de bain. En prime ce jour-là, ils allaient également découvrir le corps sublime de la nouvelle élève. Que rêver de plus ?

Après quelques minutes d'attente, elles finirent par sortir. Cloitrés dans leur serviette de bain, elles avançaient d'un pas lent et embarrassé pour rejoindre les garçons qui imaginaient déjà les courbes de ces dernières dissimulées derrière leur serviette.

Ryuzaki Sakuno sortit du vestiaire à son tour, elle s'était changée elle aussi. Sauf qu'elle avait troqué son uniforme avec la tenue de sport du lycée : short bleu et polo de sport blanc où le blason de l'école paraissait sur la poitrine gauche.

Les jeunes lycéens ne semblèrent pas déçus de la voir ainsi, d'ailleurs, ils n'attendaient pas grand-chose de cette fille complètement folle. La classe avait entendu dire qu'elle avait été odieuse avec la nouvelle. Ça ne fit qu'attiser leur haine envers elle.

Puis, Meino Ryoko fit son entrée. Elle s'était rendue aux toilettes lors du changement des filles. Les garçons se lamentèrent en découvrant avec déception qu'elle était vêtue de la même façon que l'élève sortie précédemment.

Les élèves se réunirent autour du professeur. Il commença par dicter les consignes puis leur demanda d'entrer dans l'eau pendant qu'il s'en allait chercher le matériel. Puis il remarqua que la nouvelle élève n'était pas rentrée dans l'eau.

- Ah ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en maillot de bain, Meino-san ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, il n'y a que Ryuzaki-san qui soit excusée

Entre temps Ryoma avait fini par comprendre où sa voisine voulait en venir, un peu plus tôt. C'était assez embarrassant. Mais il s'agissait d'une excuse infaillible. Bien sûr Ryoma n'avait aucune intention de se mettre en maillot de bain dans la peau de Meino Ryoko.

- J'ai mes règles, répondit-il platement comme si il venait de dire le temps qu'il faisait

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu par sa franchise.

- Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? s'enquit-il en se raclant la gorge

- Non, ça va aller, répliqua-t-il en affichant le sourire classique

Sur sa réponse, le professeur s'en alla. Ryoma et Sakuno étaient les deux seuls élèves hors de l'eau. En ce jour de chaleur, on serait bien fou de refuser de plonger dans la piscine. Ryoma enviait ses camarades de classe. Il crevait de chaud sous ce soleil de plomb. Et sa perruque était carrément un panneau solaire ambulant. Elle cumulait toute la chaleur et à cause de sa couleur sombre, elle attirait les rayons du soleil. Ryoma regretta sa casquette. L'endroit où il avait le plus chaud était sa nuque, avec toute cette fourrure, il ne cessait de transpirer.

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et releva ses longs cheveux avant de les déplacer sur son épaule droite. Il faisait tellement chaud, il pouvait entendre le bruit des criquets. Ça lui rappelait le jour où lui et ses sempais avaient remporté le tournoi national. Il faisait aussi chaud. Même plus. Il se souvint qu'à la fin de son match elle l'avait appelé et-

Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à ça. Elle devait sans doute avoir oublié. Il s'agissait d'une vielle promesse. Elle avait changé, elle n'était plus la même.

Ryoma la regarda du coin de l'œil. A part sa frange démesurément longue, elle n'avait pourtant pas changé extérieurement. Elle se tenait légèrement courbée, ses deux tresses lui tombant dans le dos, et les mains sur ses genoux serrés, tripotant ses doigts. Elle baissait la tête, si bien que ses cheveux couvraient presque complètement son visage. Il ne put qu'apercevoir son menton et ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres qui formaient de si beaux sourires.

Ryoma n'était plus en colère contre elle, c'était juste qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une fille froide et distante. Si bien qu'il avait l'impression que s'il lui touchait l'épaule, là, elle relèverait la tête, dévoilant son doux visage avec un chaleureux sourire.

Il soupira de frustration.

Pendant ce temps, juste en face d'eux, deux jeunes filles, les bras sur le rebord de la piscine les observaient. Elles n'aimaient pas la jeune fille qui se tenait près de la gentille Meino Ryoko. Celle-ci était si aimable avec elle, mais Ryuzaki Sakuno n'avait fait qu'être odieuse. Elle méritait une bonne leçon.

- Ryuzaki-san ! lança une des deux jeunes filles en agitant son bras hors de l'eau

L'intéressée leva la tête.

- Sois gentille, ramène-moi mes lunettes de piscine à côté de toi

La fille aux longs cheveux auburn, prit les lunettes et s'avança vers le bord d'un pas mal à l'aise et les tandis à sa camarade de classe. Celle-ci lui sourit en la remerciant, puis lança un regard entendu à son amie. Ryuzaki Sakuno s'apprêtait à repartir vers son banc, quand tout à coup, elle sentit une pression sur sa cheville.

Le temps qu'elle se rendît compte de ce qui se déroulait, elle tombait déjà à l'eau. Son cri de surprise se perdit dans la piscine.

Ryoma qui avait assisté à la scène d'un œil méfiant, découvrit trop tard l'intention des deux jeunes filles dans l'eau. Ses gestes furent plus rapides que sa parole. Il s'élançait déjà vers le bassin. Puis juste au bord de la piscine il se rendit compte d'une chose : s'il rentrait dans l'eau et que sa perruque se faisait la malle, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il eut un temps d'arrêt.

Horio, lui, ne se fit pas prier, il avait vu toute l'action et s'apprêtait à porter secours à son amie, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête.

- Non, Horio !

Il se figea net, persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de son ami partit pour les Etats-Unis une semaine auparavant. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, ce fut pour découvrir Meino Ryoko, enfilant des lunettes de piscines.

- Tu va l'effrayer ! disait-elle en plongeant, va appeler Masayuki-sensei

Entre temps, Ryoma avait trouvé le moyen de garder sa perruque sur la tête. Les lunettes de piscine laissée sur le rebord allaient la garder en place. Une fois sous l'eau Ryoma repéra les deux jeunes filles qui tiraient la pauvre victime vers le fond de la piscine en lui tirant les cheveux et les jambes. Ryuzaki Sakuno, elle semblait manquer d'oxygène et peinait à se défendre.

Ryoma réagit au quart de tour. Il se précipita vers les auteures du coup monté, attrapa leur bras et d'une seule traite les envoya valdinguer vers le fond de la piscine. Puis il constata avec horreur que la pauvre jeune fille aux deux tresses cessait peu à peu de bouger. Il fonça dans sa direction, passa ses bras sous ses aisselles et la remonta fissa. Une fois à la surface, ils prirent tout les deux une grosse bouffée d'air. Ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de son cou, elle s'agrippait désespérément à lui. Ryuzaki Sakuno fut prise d'une quinte de toux, puis absorbant de l'oxygène, elle se calma peu à peu. Elle se mit sangloter. Ryoma rejoignit le bord de la piscine, et à l'aide de l'échelle, la fit sortir de l'eau.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, il reçut une serviette de la part de Horio. Il la passa autour des épaules de la pauvre Ryuzaki Sakuno.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! S'écria le professeur en laissant tomber le matériel de natation qu'il tenait dans ses bras

Ryoma n'eut pas l'occasion de régler le compte des deux filles, son professeur s'en chargea. Sous les yeux encore stupéfaits des autres élèves de la classe, le professeur hurla pendant près de quinze minutes. Les deux filles furent envoyées dans le bureau de son oncle. Masayuki-sensei leur assura qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elles obtinssent une semaine d'exclusion.

Ryoma emmena la pauvre jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Etant donné que la piscine se trouvait à l'extérieur, il fallait traverser toute le court pour se rendre au bâtiment principal où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Si bien que les rayons du soleil commencèrent à sécher leurs vêtements. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Ryoma se tourna vers elle.

- J-je suis désolée, commença-t-elle

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, demanda-t-il

Ryuzaki Sakuno baissa la tête.

- B-bien sûr que si ! S'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings, je suis horrible avec toi, alors que tu es si gentille avec moi. Tu es même venue à mon secours, malgré tout ça. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ?

- Parce que tu en vaux la peine, répondit-il sincèrement

Ryuzaki Sakuno semblait désespérée.

- N-ne dis pas des choses aussi gentilles, comment vais-je pouvoir t'éloigner de moi, après ? poursuivit-elle

- M'éloigner de toi ? répéta-t-il, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Elle releva la tête. Ryoma sentit qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.

- T-tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi, conseilla-t-elle, je ne t'apporterai que des ennuis. Il y aura des rumeurs sur toi, et… imagine-toi ce qu'ils raconteront sur toi !

- Je me fiche de ce que disent les autres et-

- E-eh bien moi pas ! Trancha-t-elle, je ne veux pas qu'une personne aussi aimable que toi sois impliquée. J-je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, Meino-san

Ryoma en avait assez, il ne pouvait même pas en placer une. Il comprenait à présent la raison de son comportement froid et distant. Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pensé auparavant. Elle voulait simplement le tenir à l'écart, le protéger d'elle.

Sauf que ça c'était son boulot.

II fit un pas en avant, et réduit la distance qui les séparait, si bien qu'il ne restait que quelques millimètres avant que leur deux corps ne se touchent. Il lui saisit le menton et releva sa tête afin qu'elle puisse, malgré leur différence de taille, le regarder dans les yeux. Bien que sa franche lui cachait toujours le visage. Elle fut d'abord surprise et tenta de se dégager en s'agrippant à ses bras. Mais sans succès. Leur force n'était pas comparable, c'était un homme après tout.

- Ecoute-moi bien, lui intima-t-il, je me fous de ce les gens disent ou pensent de moi. Si je veux devenir ton ami, alors je deviendrai ton ami, peu importe ce qu'ils disent…

Elle tenta de se dérober, mais il resserra son emprise.

- Peu importe ce que tu dis

Elle arrêta de gigoter. Ryoma espérait qu'elle ait bien compris le message. A présent que les choses étaient clarifiées, qu'il savait que son dessein avait été de le protéger, il se dit que finalement, il allait continuer de se travestir encore quelques jours…

- Mais, s'ils te blessent…

Ryoma relâcha son menton.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne me blesseront pas facilement

Puis à la seconde qui suivit ses mots, une brise légère vint les rafraichir et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, ses yeux ambre s'écarquillèrent, la surprise se lut sur son visage. Il fut comme hypnotisé.

Les cheveux de Sakuno furent secoués par le vent, et sa longues frange encore humide se souleva, dévoilant ses grands yeux bruns légèrement rougeâtres surmontés des plus longs cils qu'il n'eut jamais vu, son petit nez, ses joues cramoisies rebondies, son menton pointu, et… ses lèvres charnues roses courbés dans un sourire chaleureux.

Puis tout à coup, du rouge aux joues, il se détourna d'elle, et se remit en route, craignant de ne plus contrôler ses gestes. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- E-eh ? Attends-moi !

Ce fut ainsi que Ryuzaki Sakuno et Echizen Ryoma, alias Ryoko Meino se rendirent à l'infirmerie.

A suivre.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai fait Ryoma-sama un peu trop indécis, mais il faut dire que l'histoire est assez compliquée...BREf ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**(*) en ce qui concerne le terme "sexe faible", bien sûr que je ne le pense pas. Je pense que les femmes sont à égalité avec les hommes tout comme vous toutes. C'est juste que ça doit surement être le contraire dans la tête des garçons avec un ego grand comme l'univers. C'était juste pour qu'il n'y ait pas de méprise. **

**Je remercie du fond du coeur toutes celles qui ont commenté l'histoire : Chachou, Baka-chan et Aka-chan.**

**Apprendre que vous trouvez ma fiction originale m'a fait très chaud au coeur. J'avais eu peur au début de votre réaction vis-à-vis du traitement que je donne à notre héro, mais j'ai été si surprise quand j'ai lu vos commentaires que... j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je sais je suis stupide...**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais tenter de répondre aux questions :**

**Mes couples préférés sont Ryosaku, NatsumeXMikan, MaiXNaru, HikariXKei... Il y en a tellement que si je ne m'arrête pas là, j'y serai encore demain. En tout cas, dans chaque manga que j'ai listé, il y a un couple que j'aime (quasiment). **

**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais sortir, au départ, j'avais prévu une fiction courte afin que mes lectrices (ou lecteurs, bien que j'en doute) ne soient pas trop ennuyés, mais quand j'ai lu ta question Aka-chan, je me suis dis : "hey ! T'as un Ryoma-sama travesti, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter" Mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre de rien, j'espère au moins qu'il y en aura plus de quatre ! (lol)**

**Si j'aimes les Yaoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Bien sûr ! Il n'y a rien de plus "MOE" que les yaoi ! D'ailleurs, je me souviens que cette année, avec une copine, il y avait eu un moment où on ne jurer que par le yaoi ! Ma première fois (visionnage) a été avec Junju Romantica ! C'était tellement Poignant ! **

**Merci encore de donner votre avis, ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup pour la suite, ça me permet de modifier certaines choses et d'avoir la volonté de continuer. Merci pour vos encouragements !**

**Je remercie également, Didi64270, Lysandera et Maaya-san de suivre ma fiction boîteuse !**

**Et bien sûr également à tout ceux qui jette un oeil à mes chapitres !**

**à la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le 5e chapitre.**

**crédits :  P.O.T appartient à vous savez qui.  
**

* * *

Confessions 

Après avoir salués ses parents et ses petits frères, elle sortit de chez elle. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée, et coiffée de ses deux couettes hautes, elle reprit le chemin de l'école. Osakada Tomoka avait attrapée une vilaine grippe durant le week-end, et avait été contrainte de rester clouée au lit. Durant ces deux jours, elle n'avait cessé d'être anxieuse, de s'inquiéter pour sa meilleure amie. Comment s'était-elle débrouillée sans elle ? Comment avait-elle pu affronter la classe, non, l'école, seule ? Cela poussa Tomoka à accélérer le pas. Celle-ci ne s'était jamais absentée depuis le début de l'année afin de protéger son amie frêle et fragile des persécutions de ses camarades de classe.

Tomoka secoua la tête énergiquement et décida d'aller chercher Sakuno afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Tomoka frappa à la porte de Ryuzaki-sensei. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme dont les rides et les cheveux blancs témoignaient de sa vieillesse, ou de sa sagesse. Tomoka nota immédiatement quelque chose de différent chez l'aïeule de son amie. Ses yeux habituellement emprunts de tristesse semblaient de nouveau retrouver leur lueur d'antan. La femme âgée fut d'abord étonnée de la voir puis sourit.

- Tomoka ! Comment vas-tu ? Sakuno avait prévu de passer chez toi après les cours. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne prévois pas d'aller à l'école, tu es toute pâle !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un petit rhume qui va me tuer. Je suis venue chercher Sakuno, justement, je me disais qu'on pouvait aller à l'école ensemble

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, répondit-elle, mais elle est partie plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire avec sa nouvelle amie.

Tomoka fut surprise de l'apprendre. Nouvelle amie ?

- Oui, reprit Ryuzaki Sumire tout sourire, Sakuno n'a pas arrêté de parler d'elle.

Tomoka devint de plus en plus inquiète. Elle en voulait de plus en plus à sa mère qui l'avait forcée à rester chez elle. Sakuno avait une nouvelle amie ? Tomoka savait parfaitement que toutes les filles de cette école détestaient Sakuno, et qu'elles étaient prêtes à tous pour la nuire. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle ruse pour lui faire du mal. Elle savait que Sakuno était assez naïve, mais elle avait pu voir que depuis son brusque changement, son amie se méfiait de plus en plus, que ce soit fille ou garçon. Enfin, surtout avec les garçons.

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit déjà aussi proche d'elle ? Alors qu'elle avait passé deux mois et demi à se faire martyriser par ses camarades de classe. Malgré les apparences, Sakuno était toujours aussi vulnérable qu'avant. C'était pour ça que Tomoka était toujours auprès d'elle, et qu'elle ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie refasse la même expression qu'elle lui avait montrée après s'être confinée chez elle pendant un mois.

Tomoka devait faire tout son possible pour empêcher cette, pseudo, « nouvelle amie » de lui faire du mal. A n'importe quel prix.

- Qui est-elle ? demanda-t-elle

- Elle s'appelle Ryoko, Meino Ryoko.

Tomoka approchait du lycée d'un pas décidé, en foudroyant tous les élèves sur son chemin. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était immunisée contre les mauvais traitements de ses camarades. Tomoka avait un caractère bien trempé qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait du regard de cette dernière lorsqu'elle s'en était allée de la maison ce matin-là. Osakada Chizuru, infirmière à l'hôpital de Tokyo, était contre le fait que sa fille quitte le lit. Celle-ci n'était pas totalement guérie. Ses multiples mouchages de nez et son visage légèrement fiévreux en témoignaient.

Elle se dirigea vers son casier à chaussures et vérifia instinctivement l'état du casier de son amie. Elle qui craignait qu'il ait subit une customisation de la part des pestes de l'école, mais à sa grande surprise, tout était en ordre. Cela l'inquiéta d'autant plus.

A part Tomoka, aucune fille de l'école n'avait assez de tripes pour se dresser contre les auteures du malheur de Sakuno. Sa nouvelle amie devait être assez intimidante pour les empêcher de dégrader son casier. Tomoka sentait le coup monté à plein nez.

L'humeur aussi noire que la suie, elle déboula dans le couloir. Elle était tellement remonté qu'on devinait aisément que le malheureux qui tenterait de l'importuner ne finirait pas sa journée… non, sa matinée sain et sauf. Elle était presqu'aussi intimidante que Kaidoh, Ryoma et Tezuka réunis.

Elle traversa le corridor, et rentra dans la classe. Sakuno était introuvable. Tomoka craignit le pire. Elle se mit immédiatement à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Dans les toilettes des filles, la cafétéria, dans la cours, dans le gymnase… elle finit par la retrouver dans la bibliothèque.

- Sakuno ! s'écria-t-elle en entrainant celle-ci dans une accolade

- T-Tomo-chan !

- Shh ! Vous n'êtes pas dans une foire, mais dans une bibliothèque mesdemoiselles ! s'écria la bibliothécaire

Tomoka fut immensément soulager de la retrouver saine et sauve. Elle la considéra de haut en bas à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

- T-Tomo-chan, reprit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme…

Sakuno posa sa main sur son front et le compara avec sa température.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, murmura Tomoka en prenant la main de son amie

Sakuno fronça les sourcils dans la perplexité.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Tomo-chan, intima-t-elle, tu n'as pas du tout récupérer. Qui t'as mis dans la tête cette folle idée de passé toute ta journée trempée ?

- Mais il faisait si chaud…

- Tu sais pourtant très bien que tu tombes malade très rapidement, sermonna Sakuno en secouant la tête, tu devrais te reposer, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Pourquoi es-tu venue ? J'avais prévu de passer te voir tout à l'heure

- Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusque là, déclara-t-elle malicieusement provoquant le malaise de sa copine

- Oh moins, tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour

Tomoka se rendit tout à coup compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Il se redressa et scruta les environs du regard. Aussi tôt le matin, il était évident que Sakuno soit la seule élève présente à la bibliothèque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux affaires de celle-ci. La jeune fille aux deux tresses était installée sur une grande table du coin étude. Devant elle, deux livres épais ouverts remplis de textes écrits en anglais. Il y avait également un bloc note où Sakuno semblait avoir effectué quelques exercices. Tomoka remarqua que certaines phrases n'étaient pas de Sakuno, l'écriture était beaucoup trop nette et gracile, à côté l'autre écriture ressemblait à des pattes de mouches. D'ailleurs, Tomoka s'amuser souvent à le faire remarquer à son amie.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les affaires posées juste en face de Sakuno. Une trousse et un livre d'anglais ouverts reposait en face d'elles.

D'après les sens aigues de Tomoka, la place venait d'être occupée. D'ailleurs, son occupant n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

- Sakuno, avec qui étais-tu ?

* * *

Les mains dans les poches de sa jupe, il traversa le corridor. Echizen Ryoma, alias Meino Ryoko, se rendait à l'infirmerie. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait impérativement s'y rendre. Il frappa à la porte et fut répondu par un petit « entrée » de la part de Fuji Yumiko. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueilli par une lumière qui lui éblouit les yeux.

_Click _

- Arg !

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en tentant de se débarrasser de la tâche blanche gravée dans sa vision.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? lâcha-t-il en se frottant les yeux

Fuji-sensei reposa son appareil photo numérique sur son bureau en affichant son sourire innocent.

- Un simple souvenir, dit-elle, mais parlons d'autre chose, que me vaut ta visite, Ryoma… je veux dire Ryoko-chan ?

Il ravala sa colère avant de refermer la porte.

- J'ai besoin d'une dispense pour l'EPS

- Ah, c'est natation pour ce trimestre, alors… remarqua-t-elle en commençant à taper sur son ordinateur portable

Ryoma s'assit sur un des lits de l'infirmerie en attendant qu'elle finisse.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, comment ça avance avec la petite choupette ? Vous vous êtes déjà parlé ? Tu t'es rapproché d'elle ?

- Hum… Ryuzaki m'attend à la bibliothèque

- Génial, elle te considère déjà comme son amie, conclut-elle, elle ne tardera surement à se confier à toi

- Pas si sûr.

Elle releva la tête de son écran, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien, elle ne me fait pas assez confiance pour m'avouer qu'elle est androphobe

Il passa ses bras derrière sa tête et se laissa tomber en arrière. Fuji Yumiko lança l'impression.

- Il te suffit alors de l'obliger à te l'avouer.

Il se redressa, mais garda le silence.

- Tu vois où je veux en venir, non ?

Malheureusement, oui. Elle était vraiment la sœur de son frère. Malgré le fait qu'il soit contre le fait d'utiliser la manière forte, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Ryoma ne pouvait pas se travestir pour toujours. Il ne lui restait plus que trois mois, et cette durée n'était pas aussi longue que cela ne paraissait. Il savait pertinemment qu'en trois mois, il lui était impossible d'obtenir une relation semblable à celle qu'elle avait avec Osakada Tomoka. Devenir son confident ? Impossible. Alors il devait lui forcer la main.

Ryoma s'apprêtait à prendre sa dispense, quand elle le mit hors de sa portée. Il soupira. Encore ce petit jeu ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je voulais juste te dire que cette jupe t'allait à ravir.

Il s'empara de la feuille il remarqua une photo dans un petit cadre sur son bureau. Il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître l'infirmière durant ses années de lycée. Elle portait le même uniforme que lui.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux artificiels afin de les balancer sur son épaule.

- Au moins elle me va mieux qu'à vous, railla-t-elle triomphant, mada mada

Sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un.

- Dane…finit-il en écarquillant les yeux

* * *

Il avait juste fallu que Sakuno lâchât le nom interdit pour qu'elle fonce à l'infirmerie, le lieu où, d'après Sakuno, se trouvait sa cible. Alors qu'elle se tenait devant la porte, elle les surprit en pleine conversation. Tomoka écouta aux portes. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de pratique mais, c'était pour le bien de sa meilleure amie.

D'ailleurs, elle ne fut pas déçue de l'avoir fait. Elle ne réussit pas à tout comprendre, mais ce dont elle était sûre était que le sujet de leur discussion était Ryuzaki Sakuno.

« Androphobe », «Ryuzaki », « obliger », « avouer » furent les mots qu'elle perçut distinctement. Ils n'étaient surement pas de bon augure. Très peu de personne était au courant pour la maladie mentale de Sakuno, celle-ci tenait à ce qu'on ne le sache, même si toute l'école la prenait pour une folle échappée de l'asile. Or, cette fille (Tomoka en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la « nouvelle amie ») était au courant. Elle parvint à reconstruire la phrase.

_Obliger Ryuzaki à avouer qu'elle est androphobe_.

L'ouverture soudaine ne se fit pas attendre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille grande et élancée, aux longs cheveux sombres verdâtres qui cascadaient dans son dos et dont la frange taquinait les paupières surmontées de longs cils noirs entourant d'extraordinaires iris ambre.

Tomoka rougit presque, intimidée et en extase face à une telle beauté. Elle n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle. Personne à part… Echizen Ryoma. Leur ressemblance était incroyable, ils avaient la même couleur d'yeux !

Elle sortit de sa transe en secouant la tête.

- M-Meino Ryoko ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt dans sa direction

- Euh, oui ?

Elle aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de du joueur de tennis parti par delà les océans. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de sa sœur ? Avait-il au moins une sœur ? Qui ait la même voix que lui ?

La sonnerie de la cloche retentit. Ce qui la fit presque sursauter. Elle entendit Meino Ryoko marmonner quelque chose avant qu'elle ne dise d'une voix totalement différente de celle émise quelques secondes auparavant :

- Désolée, je dois y aller !

L'instant d'après elle s'en allait en trottinant dans la direction que venait de prendre Tomoka.

- Tu devrais y aller toi aussi, lança quelqu'un

Elle porta son attention vers son interlocuteur. L'infirmière lui fit un signe de la main. Tomoka reconnut la grande sœur de Fuji. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etait-elle complice ?

Tomoka remarqua soudain l'expression de l'infirmière scolaire. Son sourire avait disparue, et ses yeux azurs étaient grands ouverts.

- Tu n'as pas bonne mine, dit-elle en se levant de son bureau, je vais t'examiner

Tomoka régit au quart de tour. Il semblerait que tout le monde voulait la renvoyer chez elle.

- Non, je vais bien, merci !

Elle se rendit en classe.

Durant toute la matinée, si elle n'était pas prise de quinte de toux, elle ne cessait de méditer sur la situation. Si bien qu'elle ne suivit aucun cours. A la pause de midi, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sakuno, quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Horio ?

Celui-ci lui sourit maladroitement en se grattant la tête. Tomoka ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui voulait, et c'était bien ça le problème. Elle fuit son regard, sentant la chaleur se propager sur ses joues. Elle se sentait ridicule, misérable. En face de lui c'était bien la première fois. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle avait honte.

- Osakada, à propos de-

- Non, le coupa-t-elle en se forçant à sourire, oublie ça, ce n'était… c'était une blague ! Comment as-tu pu croire que j'étais sérieuse ? Eh bien, tu es plus bête que je le pensais !

Son interlocuteur fut piqué au vif.

- Ah ouais ? s'écria-t-il en attirant l'attention des autres élèves, bah tu l'es encore plus si tu penses que t'intéresserais quelqu'un avec un caractère pareil !

Sur ses mots, il quitta la classe en claquant la porte. Des murmures se firent entendre, tous les élèves la regardaient, lui jetaient des regards pleins de sous entendus. Le cœur de Tomoka battait à cent à l'heure, l'embarras se lisait sur son visage. Elle aurait voulu être partout, à part là, à ce moment précis. Elle se sentait stupide et désolée pour Horio. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Certes, Tomoka et Horio étaient connus pour être des « ennemis de longue date », mais derrière ces disputes à répétitions se cachaient une grande amitié. Mais ce jour-là, tout laissait à dire qu'Horio était sérieux.

Elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle s'enfuit de la classe. Elle courut sans s'arrêter, bousculant les gens sur son passage, trébuchant.

Si seulement elle ne lui aurait pas dit, rien de cela ne se serait passé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui faire une déclaration ? Elle avait juré qu'elle protégerait Sakuno jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne comme avant, entretenir une relation alors qu'elle passait son temps à venir au secours de sa meilleure amie était impossible. Elle était androphobe pour l'amour de Dieu. Et puis Tomoka n'était pas la seule à devoir refouler ses sentiments, puisqu'à cause de son androphobie, l'idée même de pouvoir un jour être à ses côté lui était impossible. Ce devait être encore plus dur pour Ryuzaki Sakuno. Donc, selon Tomoka, elle se devait en tant que meilleure amie, de partager sa douleur et n'aimer que lorsque Sakuno le pourrait.

Tomoka s'assit sur un banc de la cour.

- T-Tomo-chan !

L'interpelée leva la tête vers son interlocuteur. Sakuno courait dans sa direction, puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Q-que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'inquiète, Sakuno avait beaucoup plus de problème. Elle s'essuya les yeux, se moucha, se frappa les deux joues et recouvra son expression confiante habituelle. Elle se leva d'un bon.

- Rien, juste une petite dispute, de rien du tout, tu connais Horio ! lança-t-elle puis attrapa son bras, viens, allons déjeuner.

- T-Tu es sûre que ça va ? insista Sakuno en le suivant

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, allez ! Je meurs de faim

Sakuno n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle ne fut pas du tout convaincue, mais si Tomoka ne tenait pas à lui dire, elle n'allait pas lui forcer la main.

Tomoka inspecta les environs et remarqua quelque chose.

- Tiens, elle n'est pas avec toi, l'autre

- Ryoko-chan avait quelque chose à faire, et elle m'a dit que ce serait maladroit si on venait ensemble te voir

- Hm…

Tomoka restait méfiante. Meino Ryoko avait quelque chose à faire, hein ? Comme mettre en place son plan diabolique ?

- T-Tomo-chan, tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer Ryoko-chan

- C'est juste que, je ne lui fait pas totalement confiance, tu sais bien de quoi les filles de l'école sont capables ? Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner un peu d'elle.

Sakuno s'arrêta, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fit la moue.

- T-Tomo-chan ! sermonna-t-elle, Ryoko-chan est une fille très gentille, j'ai confiance en elle, elle ne me fera aucun mal.

Tomoka roula des yeux en soupirant.

- Si tu veux…

Alors que les deux meilleures amies se dirigeaient vers la classe. Tomoka se rappela qu'elle avait oublié sa boîte à déjeuner chez elle. Elle se rendit donc à la cafétéria afin de s'acheter un casse-croûte. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, un petit groupe de trois élèves qu'elle vit par la fenêtre attira son attention.

Il s'agissait de Momoshirou, Kikumaru et Meino Ryoko.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers eux discrètement. Ils se trouvaient près des courts de tennis du club des garçons. Tomoka fut surprise d'apprendre que Meino Ryoko parlait aussi aisément avec ses sempais. Elle-même ne leur parlait que très rarement depuis que le problème de Sakuno était survenu.

Elle se faufila le plus près possible et se dissimula derrière un buisson.

- Vous allez devoir vous approchez de Ryuzaki.

Tomoka écarquilla les yeux. Il allait utiliser ses sempais pour effrayer Sakuno ? Que diable se passait-il ? Ses sempais aussi étaient des complices ?

* * *

Ryoma retourna en classe afin de déjeuner avec Sakuno. Celle-ci avait déjà sorti son déjeuner et attendait patiemment. En la voyant ainsi, si innocente et vulnérable, il regretta presque ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Tu n'avais pas à m'attendre

- C'est meilleur quand on mange ensemble, déclara-t-elle, et puis, Tomo-chan n'est pas encore là

Ryoma fronça les sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Osakada ?

- Oui, elle est allée acheter son déjeuner, répondit Sakuno, tu ne manges pas, toi ?

- Si, bien sûr, répliqua-t-il en appréhendant sa réaction, Kikumaru-sempai et Momo-sempai sont allés m'acheter mon déjeuner, je leur aie proposé de manger avec nous.

Ryoma se sentait mal de devoir avoir recours à ce genre de chose, mais c'était le seul moyen. D'ailleurs, son sentiment de culpabilité s'accentua lorsqu'il remarqua que Sakuno se crispa.

- Ryuzaki, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il lui suffisait de lui dire qu'elle avait peur des hommes et Ryoma arrêterait toute cette mascarade en un rien de temps. Il fallait juste qu'elle lui dise et ses sempais ne viendraient pas. Juste un mot : androphobe.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre. Les filles commencèrent à devenir hystériques et les garçons furent tout à coup pris d'admiration pour les deux nouveaux venus. Eux qui, une minute auparavant, médisaient sur la jeune fille aux deux tresses auburn qui était parvenue, par Dieu sait quel moyen, à s'accaparer l'attention de la jolie nouvelle élèves.

Eh bien, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine, car voilà que deux des titulaires du fameux club de tennis du lycée allaient à sa rencontre.

L'élève de troisième année aux cheveux roux et celui de deuxième année aux cheveux noirs hérissés se dirigèrent sans attendre vers la table de Meino Ryoko. Celle-ci rendit le sourire que ses sempais leur adressaient. La seconde jeune fille demeura tête baissée, le visage dissimulée derrière sa longue frange. Elle serrait les poings tellement forts que ses ongles finirent par s'enfoncer dans sa paume. Sa respiration devint saccadée.

Les sempais jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet à leur kohai qui détourna le regard.

- Approche-toi d'elle sempai, murmura discrètement Momoshirou à Kikumaru, on n'a pas le choix

- Hé ?! Vas-y-toi, répliqua Kikumaru sur le même ton, Ryuzaki-chan va m'envoyer à l'hosto

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas me faire tabasser, allez, honneur au plus âgée

- Je te payerai tous les hamburgers que tu voudras après les cours.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

Momoshirou pris une grande inspiration. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son kohai travesti qui s'efforçait de ne pas intervenir. Il comprit le message cinq sur cinq. C'était Ryoma qui avait la plus grosse part du travail, lui n'avait qu'à recevoir un coup et retournerait dans l' « ombre ». Il n'était pas vraiment fier de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il s'approcha plus près de la table. Le silence planait dans la salle. Les élèves étaient beaucoup trop choqués pour faire quoi que ce soit, et de toute façon, c'était trop tard.

Il posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule frêle et tremblante.

- H-hé, ça va Ryuzaki-cha-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un cri perçant survenu, Ryuzaki Sakuno se leva. La seconde qui suivit, un coup aussi rapide que l'éclair se dirigeait droit vers lui. Malgré ses reflexes rapides qu'il devait aux entrainements de tennis, il n'aurait pas pu parer un coup aussi inattendu.

_Bam_ _!_

Momoshirou ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'elle pouvait avoir une telle force. Lui aussi avait dégusté à l'époque où il ne savait pas encore, mais, la force de la jeune fille qui venait d'abattre son poing dans sa figure semblait accroitre.

Le choc le fit basculer en arrière, la douleur suivit juste après. Il l'avait bien cherché de toute façon. Kikumaru allait devoir payer pour son sacrifice. Celui-ci le rattrapa.

Des cris surpris et consternés furent émis par les élèves. Les insultes ne furent évidement pas omises.

Ryuzaki Sakuno fit un pas en arrière, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Elle se mit à émettre des paroles presque inaudibles qui ressemblaient à… des excuses ? Mais ses paroles furent couvertes par le vacarme des élèves. Une larme glissa le long de son menton. Elle secoua la tête à plusieurs reprises.

Puis détala.

Aussitôt disparue, un cercle se forma autour d'eux. Ryoma se leva s'apprêtant à aller à la rejoindre. Il ne supportait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait du trouver un autre moyen, ou même attendre qu'elle se confesse par elle-même. La voir ainsi était tellement… Ryoma n'avait jamais senti un sentiment pareil. Il avait le cœur serré et se sentait très mal, c'était comme si la douleur de Sakuno l'avait frappé en plein fouet. Et cette souffrance, cette honte, ce dégoût de soit même était plus douloureux que n'importe qu'elle coup de poing du monde.

Ryoma fut stoppé par la foule. Celle-ci renversa la table de Sakuno et écrasa sa boite à déjeuner sur le sol. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verdâtres s'apprêtait à se débattre comme un diable, quand il se souvint qu'il ne devait pas perdre sa couverture.

A son grand soulagement, ses sempais s'en chargèrent.

- Ça suffit ! lança Momoshirou en touchant son nez afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas cassé, arrêtez de vous comporter comme des sauvages !

L'agitation se calma peu à peu.

- Et nettoyez-moi ça ! ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le reste du déjeuner de Sakuno trainant sur le sol, ce n'est pas vous que Ryuzaki-chan a frappé à ce que je sache.

Intimidé par la colère de leur sempai, les premières années s'exécutèrent.

- Vas-y, Ochibi, murmura Kikumaru en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- On s'occupe du reste, renchérit Momoshirou en levant son pouce

Ryoma ne se fit pas prier, avant que ses camarades de classe ne s'en rendent compte, il avait disparu. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches vaines Ryoma se rappela qu'elle déjeunait souvent sur le toit. Il s'y rendit immédiatement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la grosse porte qui menait au toit, celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Il distingua d'abord une silhouette à contre-jour.

Il eut une impression de déjà vu.

A part qu'à ce moment là, il n'eut pas la même impression lorsqu'il découvrit à qui appartenait la silhouette. Deux couettes hautes, un air méfiant et accusateur sur le visage, les mains sur les hanches : Osakada Tomoka.

Et elle ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser passer.

- Elle est là n'est-ce pas ? dit-il de la voix la plus féminine qu'il pu faire

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils en même temps que la lourde porte se refermait.

- Cette voix, commença-t-elle sans répondre à sa question, je ne l'aime pas.

A part Sakuno, Osakada Tomoka était la seconde personne à ne pas l'accueillir chaleureusement. Elle qui était si admirative envers lui lorsqu'il était lui-même.

- Je ne te laisserai pas passer.

Il la regarda fixement, sans ciller.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà fait assez ? Ajouta-t-elle la voix pleine de reproche, elle veut rester seule, tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses

Ryoma ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison.

- Je comprends.

Le lendemain matin, Meino Ryoko se rendit seule à l'école. Le cartable balancé sur une épaule, et une main dans la poche, elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée du lycée, l'air pensif.

Depuis la veille, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été impatient, d'avoir écouté Fuji Yumiko (bien qu'elle eût raison), d'avoir impliqué Momoshirou et Kikumaru et d'avoir blessée Ryuzaki Sakuno. Malgré le fait qu'après qu'il ait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, ses sempais et sa famille lui avait dit que c'était le seul moyen de ne pas perdre de temps et que c'était pour lui venir en aide.

Il ouvrit la porte de son casier. Un torrent de lettre se renversa sur le sol. Encore. Ça faisait à présent deux jours que les lettres d'amour ne cessaient d'apparaître dans son casier à chaussures. Il décida de prendre ces dernières et de remettre la paperasse à sa place. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il les aurait déjà mit dans la poubelle, mais il était Meino Ryoko à présent. Il enfila ses chaussures d'intérieur et se rendit en classe.

Le premier cours de la journée fut histoire. Ryoma ne fit pas attention à ce que racontait le professeur, il gardait ses yeux ambre verrouillés sur elle.

Il l'avait croisé dans le couloir plus tôt. Elle l'avait vu, avait baissé sa tête, et avait accélérer le pas. Elle ne lui avait pas dit bonjour. C'était comme si il revenait à la case départ. Le coup de la veille avait sérieusement dû la perturber. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. A vrai dire, Ryoma s'y attendait un peu.

A la pause de midi, il n'alla pas lui parler. Osakada Tomoka avait raison, Il en avait déjà assez fait comme ça. Il allait simplement attendre qu'elle vienne à lui d'elle-même. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas aller lui parler, Osakada Tomoka était scotchée à elle et à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient elle lui envoyé un regard meurtrier. Ryoma n'y faisait pas attention, la seule personne qu'il regardait à ses moments là était Sakuno.

Il se dirigea sur le toit. Il faisait moins chaud ce jour-là, le vent était plus présent. Il venait secouer les longues mèches de sa perruque et chatouiller ses jambes nues. Malgré le ridicule de la situation, Ryoma ne trouva pas l'utilité de s'énerver maintenant.

Il s'approcha du bord du toit, près du grillage de sécurité. Pourquoi mettait-elle si longtemps ?

Soudain, Ryoma entendit des rires plus bas. Il baissa les yeux à la recherche de la source et découvrit deux jeunes filles, assises sur un banc de la cour, à manger leur déjeuner. Il s'agissait d'Osakada Tomoka et Ryuzaki Sakuno.

En la voyant rire avec insouciance, Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager. Il préférait la voir sourire plutôt que de réagir comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

Il resta là un moment à les regarder, à la regarder. Il posa sa tête contre le grillage et passa ses doigts les fils de fer.

Tout à coup, le claquement sourd de la porte le sortit de ses pensés. Il fit volte face. Horio se tenait là, la tête légèrement baissée, en face de lui avec une expression austère peinte sur le visage.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, puis sourit timidement. Ryoma craignait le pire.

- Merci d'être venue, commença-t-il en se grattant la tête, j'étais persuadé que tu n'allais pas répondre à ma lettre

- Hein ?

« Oh merde » ne put s'empêcher de penser Ryoma.

Horio avait également fourré une lettre d'amour dans son casier. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs. C'était tellement… dégoutant. Ryoma se retint de rendre, il grimaça à la place.

Il était venu sur le toit par hasard, s'il avait su, il n'y aurait jamais posé les pieds.

- Donc…voilà, reprit Horio hésitant, tu me plais, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Et Osakada ?

Ce fut au tour d'Horio de faire une expression surprise. Ses joues devinrent légèrement roses, mais il détourna rapidement son regard, en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Ryoma se retourna de trois quart vers le grillage. Elles étaient toujours là.

- Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans, dit-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, c'est à toi que je fais ma déclaration, pas à elle

Horio fit quelques pas vers lui. Ryoma soupira, la situation était tellement évidente.

- Ecoute, trancha-t-il, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans vos histoire de je t'aime/je ne t'aime pas, alors…

Ryoma s'apprêtait à se retourner complètement quand tout à coup, son poigné fut saisi par Horio qui s'était approché. D'abord surpris, Ryoma ne fit aucun geste lorsque son camarade de classe le plaqua contre le grillage.

- Je t'en prie, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de l'oublier, Meino-san, supplia-t-il désespéré, non Ryoko-chan. Elle ne sort plus de ma tête depuis qu'elle m'a avoué qu'elle, enfin…

- Que quoi ? Demanda Ryoma d'une voix étrangement posée

Horio détourna son regard, le rouge de ses joues se propagea jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Q-qu'elle craquait pour moi…

Ryoma fronça les sourcils, puis sans le moindre effort repoussa son ami qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

- R-Ryoko-chan ?

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Hein ?

Ryoma soupira en secouant la tête.

- Es-tu stupide ? débuta-t-il, si tu l'aimes tu n'as qu'à lui dire.

- Hein ? répéta-t-il ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus, mais elle m'a dit que c'était une blague et que-

- Et alors ? Le coupa-t-il, si je résume ce que tu viens de me dire, tu me demandes de sortir avec toi parce que la fille que tu aimes t'a fait une fausse déclaration ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il, mais je ne suis pas sûr… elle était bizarre hier… elle semblait préoccupée, peut-être que j'en ai parlé au mauvais moment…

Ryoma roula des yeux. Il était plus bête qu'il ne paraissait.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui dire directement.

- Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple…

- Et tu te dis être un homme… soupira-t-il pour la énième fois en secouant la tête, ridicule.

Ryoma s'apprêtait à se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Attends ! lâcha Horio

Il tendit sa main et s'empara de la première chose à portée d'atteinte : les longs cheveux verdâtres de Ryoma.

Il tira.

* * *

Osakada Tomoka sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Alors qu'elle déjeunait dans la cours avec sa meilleure amie, quelque chose attira son attention. Ce quelque chose se trouvait quelques mètres plus hauts, sur le toit. Au début, près du grillage, Tomoka ne distingua qu'une silhouette, quand tout à coup, une autre vint la rejoindre et plaqua la première contre le grillage de sécurité. Une bagarre ? C'était ce qu'avait supposé Tomoka. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nuage passe devant le soleil et que les traits des personnages : Horio et Meino Ryoko honteusement proche. Elle en fit tomber ses baguettes.

- T-Tomo-chan, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Sakuno

Elle fut soudain incapable de parler. Une boule se formait déjà dans sa gorge, son rhume s'accentuait ? Tomoka n'avait pas de réponse, mais ce dont elle était certaine était que si jamais elle clignait des yeux, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Ah…, tenta-t-elle

Les larmes tombèrent comme promis. Tomoka se leva en cachant son visage à Sakuno. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle découvre qu''elle pleurait à cause d'un garçon.

- J-j'ai un truc à faire, je reviens, lança-t-elle la voix tremblante

Elle détala la seconde qui suivit.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste, abandonnée et trahie ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, seule Sakuno comptait. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui, mais devait tirer un trait sur Horio. Alors pour qu'elle raison se sentait-elle trompée ? Parce qu'il avait choisi Meino Ryoko et pas elle ?

Tomoka ralentit peu à peu pour finir par s'arrêter complètement.

Si Horio ne l'aimait pas, elle finirait elle aussi par ne plus l'aimer et ne plus penser à lui… Oui, c'était peut-être une bonne chose pour lui d'aller avec une autre.

Une autre. Mais pas Meino Ryoko, cette horrible fille manipulatrice qui faisait du mal à sa meilleure amie. Elle était convaincue qu'Horio, l'homme qu'elle aimait, méritait mieux.

Elle se précipita en direction du toit. Elle grimpa les escaliers à toutes allures, bouscula les personnes sur son passage. Puis, elle poussa la lourde porte du toit.

Elle fut d'abord éblouie par le soleil. Puis, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Horio et Meino Ryoko, face à face. Quelques centimètres les séparaient. Mais ce n'était pas le plus fort, puisqu'Horio faisait glisser une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille entre ses doigts.

- C'est parfait, dit-il

Elle sentit ses jambes trembler, et ses larmes menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il méritait mieux. C'était une mauvaise fille, elle allait le rendre triste, elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne savait rien de lui.

La porte se claqua, Meino Ryoko fut la première à la remarquer, puis se fut au tour d'Horio. D'après leur expression horrifiée, il semblerait qu'ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça.

- Non ! hurla-t-elle en les séparant

- Osakada ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! s'écria-t-il

Son expression furieuse se changea en surprise lorsqu'il remarqua ses larmes.

- Pourquoi tu-

- Tu ne peux pas ! le coupa-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col, elle ne te connaît pas, elle te fera du mal comme elle en a fait à Sakuno !

- Hein ? fit Horio complètement largué

- Elle a trompé Sakuno en prétendant être son amie, aboya-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers l'intéressée, elle a même manipulé les sempais pour qu'ils se rangent de son côté. Quand je pense que même sa grand-mère avait confiance en toi ! Tu me répugnes.

- Tu as parlé de tout ça à Ryuzaki ? demanda-t-il simplement

- Hein ? Bien sûr que non, elle a déjà assez de problème !

- Tant mieux.

Sur ses mots, elle s'apprêta à s'en aller. Mais Tomoka interrompit ses plans en sautant sur elle. Meino Ryoko tomba à la renverse, sur le dos avec Osakada Tomoka à califourchon au dessus d'elle.

- Oï ! Fit-elle dans la surprise

- Tu mériterais que je te tue ! Pleura Tomoka, tu fais du mal à Sakuno et maintenant tu t'en prends à Horio en le séduisant ? C'est parce que je t'ai dit de ne plus t'approcher de Sakuno que tu te venges, hein ? Si tu voulais ta revanche il fallait venir vers moi directement. Ne fais pas de mal aux personnes que j'aime ! Tu ne connais même pas Horio, tu ne lui as jamais parlé, tu n'as jamais fait attention à lui, et voilà que tu te le mets dans la poche en même pas trois jours ?

Horio était totalement stupéfait parce que disait Tomoka. Si celle-ci s'était retournée, elle aurait pu voir son visage complètement rouge.

- C'est injuste, moi, ça fait trois ans que je l'aime, et toi ! Il a fallut que tu te pointes pour qu'il tombe dans tes bras ? Ne t'approches plus de lui, il mérite mieux. Si tu as des comptes à régler avec moi, je suis là, plus la peine de me chercher !

Tomoka pleurait encore. Elle l'avait dit, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait dit. Elle qui pensait pouvoir l'oublier, n'y arriverait-elle donc jamais. Elle posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille sous elle, qui arborait une expression stoïque.

- T'as fini ? dit-il, tu peux bouger maintenant ?

Elle écarquilla d'abord les yeux puis dans excès de colère, s'empara de ses cheveux et tira de toutes ses forces.

- Espèce de… !

Tout à coup, là sous ses yeux, se tenait un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux mi-longs, verdâtres et indisciplinés portant un uniforme d'été de fille et arborant une expression de mécontentement.

Meino Ryoko s'était métamorphosée en Echizen Ryoma.

Osakada Tomoka tomba dans les pommes.

A suivre.

* * *

**Donc voilà ce que donne le 5e chapitre.**

**à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteure**** : Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je n'ai pas disparue ! La fiction n'a pas été abandonnée ! Et l'école n'accorde toujours pas de jours de repos aux auteurs en herbe de fanfiction. Ouin !Quel monde cruel je vous jure. **

**Oui, d'accord, je suis aussi horrible que ce monde sans pitié pour vous avoir laissé(e) sans nouvel pendant trois semaines ? Mais allez donc vous plaindre à mes professeurs, et rejoignez ma pétitions contre la surdose de devoirs à la maison ! Contrairement à ce que j'ai cru le lycée c'est du caca de pigeon ! ah ! je me sens arnaquée mais à un point... Bref, voici l'un des derniers chapitre de l'histoire _Misogyne_**

**__En espérant que vous aimez ! Bonne lecture !**

**crédits : Non ! P.O.T ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Shit !  
**

* * *

Harcelé

- Dieu merci ! s'écria-t-elle en soupirant de soulagement, je n'aurais jamais pu me faire à l'idée que Ryoma-sama ait de tel passe-temps

Ryoma la toisa en plissant les yeux, tandis que Horio se contenta de ricaner discrètement. Ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie depuis quelques minutes, Osakada Tomoka avait repris conscience et était assise sur l'un des lits, Horio, à son chevet et Ryoma, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

Il avait été contraint de mettre Osakada dans le secret. Sa mission sensée restée secrète, avait été révélée à deux personnes en l'espace de… cinq minutes, voire moins… ? En plus du fait que ses sempais allaient lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, le fait que ces deux individus sachent qu'il se travestissait meurtrissait son ego en voie de disparition. Lui qui était habitué que ces deux là soit en admiration face à lui, c'était assez embarrassant et humiliant de les voir pouffer et échanger des regards entendus à son égard.

Si seulement ce stupide Horio n'avait pas eu la bêtise de le retenir par les cheveux, en agissant comme une personne normale qu'il n'était pas, il n'aurait pas été obligé de lui dire. Sachant que cet acte avait entraîné les conclusions hâtives d'une certaine fille à couettes hautes qui s'énervait pour des broutilles, alors qu'Horio ne faisait que remettre sa perruque en place…

Ryoma soupira en secouant la tête. Tout ça parce qu'il avait accepté ce service. Sa réputation était définitivement fichue. Il jeta un œil aux deux jeunes lycéens qui, à présent, se fuyait du regard, réalisant sans doute, la raison de tout cet emportement. N'importe qui aurait compris que ces deux là avaient besoin de parler seuls à seuls, même Fuji-sensei avait eut l'amabilité de tirer le rideau qui séparait son bureau du lit du patient. Ryoma se redressa en se dirigeant vers la porte. La sonnerie avait retentit quelques minutes auparavant, il était déjà en retard, mais n'y accordait pas d'importance, il y avait toujours son but principal qui l'y attendait.

- Attends ! lança Osakada en se levant tout en vacillant, je viens avec toi, Sakuno a besoin de moi

- Osakada…fit Horio en la stabilisant ce qui valu une série de rougissement

- Tu ne vas nulle part jeune fille, rétorqua l'infirmière en faisant son entrée, tu es brûlante de fièvre. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'un autre élève se sacrifie pour te ramener de nouveau ici, inconsciente ? Dans cet état, tu ne lui seras pas d'une grande aide…

Faute d'argument convaincant, l'intéressée se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

- Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire. Je ferais une exception et te ferais un mot Horio-kun

Celui-ci s'empourpra, imité par sa camarade de classe. Ryoma tourna les talons et fit glisser la porte.

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs le plus lentement possible afin de rater le maximum du cours de mathématiques, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Ryoma s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

Personne

Étrange, il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir entendu des pas… Il regarda autour de lui, selon le long détour qu'il avait fait, il se trouvait au troisième étage, celui où se déroulaient principalement tous les cours des troisièmes années. Il se dit alors que ce bruit étrange venait sans doute des salles de classes.

Il entreprit donc de reprendre son chemin, sans y accorder d'importance. Jusqu'à ce que les pas se firent de nouveau entendre. Ryoma n'avait jamais cru aux histoires de fantôme ou d'école hanté, et il n'allait pas commencé de si tôt. Il mit donc cela sur le coup de la fatigue, il avait sauté son repas de midi après tout… et puis, ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il tenta d'apercevoir l'auteur de ses maux du coin de l'œil, il entraperçut une silhouette et fit volte-face.

Personne.

Son poursuivant avait sans doute pris la fuite en changeant de couloir au dernier moment. Ryoma ne rêvait pas, on le suivait bien. S'agissait-il d'un professeur ? Non, si cela aurait été vrai, il n'aurait pas prit la peine de s'enfuir, mais au contraire, serait venu lui passer un sermon en le voyant traîner dans les couloirs. Ryoma ne savait pas non plus s'il s'agissait d'un élève, puisque la pause déjeuné s'était terminée depuis un moment déjà… A moins qu'Osakada Tomoka ait réussi à échapper aux mains de la sœur de Fuji ? Peu probable. Si Horio essayait de lui faire une blague, il allait le regrettait amèrement. Le jeune travesti n'avait particulièrement pas apprécié la façon dont ils s'étaient moqués de lui.

Il se retourna et tellement prit dans son élan, ne put éviter la personne qui se tenait derrière lui quelques secondes auparavant. Oh ça oui, il avouait qu'il avait eu une peur bleu. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à croiser quelqu'un. Au moins, celui-ci n'était ni un fantôme, si un mort-vivant. Il s'agissait de…

- Je suis navré, t'ai-je fais mal ? s'inquiéta la personne en le rattrapant

Sain et sauf dans les bras du jeune homme, Ryoma eut, en plus d'une irrévocable envie de rendre le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre, une amère impression de déjà-vu.

_Qu'est-ce que ce type fiche ici ?!_, pensa-t-il

Aussi rapide que sa pensée, Ryoma mit une distance d'au moins un mètre entre eux. De gros frissons lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale, il se força à faire face au vice président du conseil des élèves. Celui-ci feignit l'incompréhension en le dévisageant d'un air déconcerté.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux verdâtres recula d'un pas et tenta de ravaler son dégoût et sa colère. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ? (_Mot de Ryoma : Elle est con l'auteure ?!) _Remettant sa jupe et sa chemise en place, il fit ce que toutes les autres filles auraient fait à sa place.

Il s'inclina et entreprit de s'en aller.

Pensant alors qu'il s'en tirerait sans trop de dégât, il sentit une pression sur son poigné. Il se retourna sur son sempai aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux orageux. Son expression troubla le jeune joueur de tennis, il était comme… désespéré ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible

Ryoma ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Il fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

- Je dois retourner en cours, trancha-t-il en s'en allant

Quelque chose de vraiment étrange venait de lui arriver. De toute façon, le simple fait qu'il se travestisse n'était pas normal, donc il préféra ne plus y penser. Et puis, ses sempai lui avaient dit de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui, et d'aucun autre garçon d'ailleurs, ou sa couverture serait en danger. En ce qui concernait Horio il avait lamentablement échoué. Il dévala quelques escaliers, avant de débouler à l'étage des classes de premières années.

Il frappa à la porte de la sienne.

Après un vague sermon du professeur de mathématiques, il se dirigea vers son pupitre sans pour autant omettre de jeter un regard discret à la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et garda sa tête baissée sur son cahier noirci de note, le visage dissimulé sous sa longue frange.

A quelques minutes de la fin du cours, Horio fit son apparition. Il montra au professeur son mot d'excuse.

- Et Fuji-sensei a renvoyé Osakada chez elle, son père est venu la chercher

A cette déclaration, quelques murmures s'élevèrent, mais rien de grave. Par contre, Ryoma ne manqua pas la réaction de l'élève aux deux longues tresses, celle-ci tressaillit si discrètement qu'il fut le seul à le remarquer.

En allant à sa place, Horio glissa un morceau de papier sur le pupitre de Ryoma. Ce dernier soupira en le dépliant et en lisant le contenu :

_Ryoma-sama, étant donné mon incapacité à m'occuper de Sakuno, je te prierai de prendre soin d'elle. _

_Osakada Tomoka_

Ses yeux ambre ne quittèrent plus la silhouette de la jeune fille ne serait-ce une seconde.

A la fin de la journée, Ryoma patienta adossé au portail du lycée en portant un regard envieux vers les courts de tennis où ses sempais s'entraînaient Quand-est-ce qu'il avait joué pour la dernière fois ? Et combien de temps lui restait-il avant de s'en aller pour un nouveau tournoi ?

L'arrivée de l'intéressée le sortit de ses songes. Elle avait été retenue par le professeur d'anglais, il avait donc attendu à l'extérieur.

- M-Meino-san ?

Ryoma fronça les sourcils. Où était passé le « Ryoko-chan » habituel ? Il fit mine de ne pas y faire attention, et montant d'une octave, il entreprit de lui répondre :

- Rentrons ensemble

Le fait qu'elle fût contre était flagrant, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, lorsque Ryoma se mit en route sans attendre de réponse, il fut soulagé de la voir le suivre.

Le trajet se déroula sans parole. Bien que Ryoma ne fût pas de nature bavard, il avoua que ce silence le dérangeait, il était plus habitué à la Ryuzaki Sakuno qui parlait à tout bout de champ de tout et de rien. Parfois même, il lui jetait quelques regards en coin pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas pris la poudre d'escampette, ou tout simplement pour la voir…

Il décida de ralentir afin de se caler sur sa vitesse, car bien qu'il fût travesti, il marchait aussi vite qu'avant. Ryoma n'osait pas engager la conversation non plus, puisque le seul sujet auquel il pensait était son androphobie. Avait-elle l'intention de le lui en parler ? Il fallait au moins qu'il tente de l'emmener sur le vif du sujet.

Il s'arrêta en se tournant vers elle.

- Pour-

- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle provoquant la surprise de son interlocuteur

Ryuzaki Sakuno était en état de panique. Elle fouillait frénétiquement dans ses poches à la recherche d'une chose si importante qu'elle en vida son sac sur le trottoir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il en l'aidant à ramasser ses affaires

Elle se reprit à la vitesse de l'éclair et rangea ses affaires.

- Euh… rien

« Rien » ? Ryoma plissa les yeux en la scrutant. On ne pouvait décidément pas donner une réponse pareille après un tel remue-ménage, de plus, le peu de l'expression d'embarras qu'il parvenait à voir malgré sa frange le lui confirmait. Il n'insista pas dessus.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison en silence. Ryoma ne songea pas non plus à engager la conversation, car la garantie d'une réponse était infime.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la résidence de son ex-entraîneur.

- M-merci de m'avoir accompagnée, déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant

Ryoma, une main dans la poche et l'autre portant son sac par-dessus son épaule, se contenta de la contempler sans vraiment l'écouter. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants, face à face.

- A-ano… M-Meino-san?

- Ryoko

- Hein?

- Appelle-moi Ryoko, dit-il avec désinvolture, comme avant

Le silence reprit. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieur, avant de s'incliner une seconde fois et de se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. Ryoma détourna le regard afin de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il se sentait vexé et stupide. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire une chose pareille ? Il se retourna et poursuivit son chemin en se maudissant silencieusement.

Mais rapidement, rebroussa chemin.

Quelque chose le dérangeait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit plus tôt, que cherchait-elle ? Une fois devant sa maison, il la découvrit assise sur le palier, la tête contre la porte.

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle était toujours aussi fidèle à elle-même.

- T-tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, se plaignit-elle, je peux attendre grand-mère, elle ne va pas tarder

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, soupira-t-il en la tirant par le bras

Ryoma avait finit par découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Tôt ce matin-là, sa grand-mère lui avait averti qu'elle rentrerait tard et de ce fait, elle devait impérativement prendre ses clés avec elle.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

- C-c'est très gentil de ta part, Meino-san, insista-t-elle en se débattant contre sa poigne de fer, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

- Ce n'était pas une question en fait, dit-il en roulant des yeux, je ne t'ai pas dit de boire les jus infects d'Inui-sempai, mais de venir chez moi

- Tu y as déjà goûté ? demanda-t-elle surprise

Ryoma réalisa son erreur et se reprit rapidement.

- Non… enfin… pas vraiment, baragouina-t-il en tentant de trouver une excuse, je veux dire… c'est mon cousin qui m'en a parlé

Puis il s'en suivit soudainement d'un silence pesant. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il sentit qu'elle cessa de se débattre. Il relâcha son poignée Il comprit alors que la mention de son cousin - soit de lui-même – était un sujet tabou. Comment devait-il le prendre ?

Tout à coup, à mi-chemin, Ryoma s'arrêta soudainement et tourna brusquement la tête. Sakuno, prise de court, se cogna dans son dos.

Il avait encore eu cette impression d'être suivi. Comme lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les couloirs de l'école. Il scruta les environ du quartier presque vide, à la recherche de la moindre personne suspecte.

Rien.

Que se passait-il ? Devenait-il paranoïaque ? Il avait la constante impression d'être observé… Il sentit d'ailleurs le regard troublé de sa camarade de classe. Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse avant de repartir. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

A la résidence Fujita.

Ryoma n'y avait pas fait attention avant, mais en voyant l'expression de Sakuno, il concéda que la maison de sa cousine était assez imposante. Si bien qu'il dut encore se « battre » avec elle avant qu'elle n'ose entrer.

En effet, tant qu'il serait dans le personnage de Meino Ryoko, il se devait de rentrer complètement dans la peau personnage. Et donc de vivre chez Nanako. En étant baby-sitter à mi-temps. Le pire était qu'il n'était même pas payé. Et oui, garder des jumeaux n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Certes, leur naissance avait été une scène magnifique mais les élever, c'était une autre affaire…

Il ouvrit la porte, et la seconde qui suivit des cris et des pleurs furent immédiatement entendus. Quel subit changement d'atmosphère ! Ryoma, lui était habitué à ça, et ne broncha pas. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de constater que sa camarade de classe en fit autant. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il vit sa cousine lui foncer dessus.

- Ah ! Tu es enfin de retour ! S'écria-t-elle en s'effondrant dans ses bras, je suis épuisée ! Kazuma travaille toute la journée, je m'occupe de ces petits monstres depuis quatre heures du matin ! Si tu sais où se trouve le bouton marche/arrêt, dis le moi je t'en prie !

C'était le même cinéma à chaque fois qu'il rentrait. Alors pendant qu'elle récupérait, il lui donnait un coup de main.

- Une mère ne devrait pas dire de telles choses, déclara-t-il en roulant des yeux

Nanako fit la moue, en se reculant.

- Tu ne me comprendras jamais, de toute façon, tu n'es qu'un…

Elle se reprit immédiatement en remarquant qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce fut surtout quand elle vit le regard de son cousin qui virait sur elle d'un air affolé.

- Qu'une… qu'une… eh ! Mais qu'avons-nous-là ? poursuivit-elle

- J-je suis Ryuzaki Sakuno, une camarade de classe de Meino-san, se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant à quatre vingt dix degrés, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer madame

Elle releva un sourcil.

- Moi de même, et appelle-moi Nanako, Sakuno-chan, dit-elle, que me vaut ta visite ?

- Ah… euh… je… croassa-t-elle en tripotant ses doigts

Ryoma retira ses chaussures, la laissant plonger quelques minutes.

- Sa grand-mère n'est pas chez elle, alors elle attend son retour ici

- M-mais vous avez l'air déjà très occupées, alors j-je pense que je vais…

- Nous donner un coup de main ? la coupa Nanako les yeux luisant d'espoir et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, cela nous serait d'une grande aide, je m'en remets à toi Sakuno-chan !

- H-hé ?

La seconde qui suivit, elle se trouvait déjà dans son lit, au premier.

Ryoma retira ses chaussures en soupirant. Sakuno fut d'ailleurs contrainte de l'imiter. Ils se rendirent alors dans le salon où les deux petits diablotins hurlaient à plein poumons. Avec l'habitude, Ryoma en pris un dans chaque bras. Puis voyant que Sakuno ne savait comment réagir, il lui donna un bébé. Comme il ne savait pas trop si son androphobie concernait aussi les garçons nouveau-nés, il préféra prendre des précautions en lui confiant Sae.

Il fut étonné de la voir se débrouiller comme un chef. Une fois dans ses bras, elle la berçait si gentiment que Sae ne put que se calmer. Tout d'abord réticente de se retrouver dans les bras d'une inconnu, elle l'observa avec scepticisme. Ryoma ne sut pas se qui se passa ensuite, car alors que Sae s'apprêtait à pleurer, Sakuno parvint à lui donner le sourire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette scène. Néanmoins, lui aussi avait un bébé entre les mains, d'ailleurs il perdit très expression de contentement, lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud sur son épaule… Il jura dans sa barbe.

- Garde-le, lui aussi, j'arrive, dit-il en tendant Sei à Sakuno

- Euh… d'accord, répondit-elle en remarquant la tâche jaunâtre sur son épaule.

Ryoma n'avait pas le choix, il devait impérativement nettoyer cette tâche. Cet uniforme était le seul qu'il avait en réserve, alors s'il souhaitait pouvoir poursuivre sa mission pour le bien de la jeune fille dans son salon, il fallait qu'il se change rapidement. Sachant que maintenant Sei était également sous sa responsabilité. Il souhaita de tout son cœur que Sei se trouvait vraiment en sécurité…

Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, il se débarrassa de la tâche puis mit le vêtement à sécher, enfila le premier T-shirt à sa taille, et retourna illico au salon. Il se dit également que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait son oncle, il lui demanderait des uniformes de rechanges.

En arrivant, il constata avec surprise que les cris et les larmes avaient été remplacés par le rire et la joie. Allongé sur le canapé, les jumeaux riaient aux éclats face aux grimaces de sa camarade classe, car oui, ils pouvaient apercevoir son visage. Il fut lui-même très surpris en voyant que Sakuno avait relevé sa frange afin de pouvoir pleinement amuser les deux petits nouveau-nés.

Ryoma resta d'ailleurs dans un état secondaire quelques secondes. Ses iris ambre parcouraient chaque millimètre de son visage angélique ses joues roses et rebondies, les lèvres roses et charnues, son petit nez retroussé, ses immenses yeux marron-rougeâtres entourés de ses interminables cils noirs…

Soudain Sei l'aperçut, et cessant de rire, tendit ses toutes petites mains dans sa direction en le réclamant.

- Ah ! Hum ! Buuh ! fit-il en s'apprêtant à pleurer

Ryoma s'exécuta immédiatement, ne voulant pas qu'une nouvelle session de cris sauvages surgisse. Ce ne fut qu'en le prenant que Sakuno se rendit compte de sa présence. Il fut d'ailleurs très amusé de voir ses joues s'empourprer.

- D-depuis combien de temps… ?!

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée avec les enfants, railla-t-il en faisant un sourire en coin

- Mou… fit-elle en faisant la moue et relâchant sa frange

Elle prit la petite fille sur se genoux afin de laisser Ryoma s'asseoir. Ensuite il alluma la télévision en prétendant que cela les aidaient à s'endormir. C'était surtout pour regarder la chaîne des sports. Le silence inconfortable s'installa, enfin, à part les bruits perpétuels des jumeaux, ils s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur mutisme. Ryoma espérait toujours qu'elle se confiât à lui.

- Et…

Son souhait se réalisait-t-il ?

- C-comment s'appellent ces deux adorables bébés ? demanda-t-elle en glissant son doigt dans la petite main de Sae qui la referma

- Celle que tu tiens c'est Sae, déclara-t-il, et puis avec moi, c'est son petit-frère… Sei

Il attendait sa réaction. Il craignait qu'elle rentrât comme avant en mode auto-défense et qu'elle s'attaquât au bébé. Il vit sa main se lever et se diriger vers le petit garçon sans défense qui commençait à somnoler. Ryoma ne l'arrêta pas. Pour quel raison l'aurait-t-il fait ? Puisqu'à son grand soulagement elle caressa délicatement la frimousse de Sei qui sourit mollement à son attention.

- Il t'aime beaucoup on dirait… murmura-t-elle

Ryoma ne répondit pas. Il se sentait très étrange depuis un moment. Le fait de voir autant de facette de cette personne qui se refermait sur elle-même, lui faisait de l'effet ? Non, parce que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre il ne se sentirait pas autant… comment se sentait-il d'ailleurs ? Bouleversé ? Non. Triste ? Encore moins… heureux alors ? Peut-être bien, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Surtout parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir lui faire ressentir un tel bonheur…

Les minutes passèrent et passèrent. Le silence se renforça puisque les jumeaux rejoignirent le pays des rêves dans leurs bras. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil, tentant de discerner le moindre signe de confession. Il la vit soudainement tressaillir. Il reporta son attention vers la télévision où la rediffusion d'un match de tennis était montrée.

Son match de tennis.

Il s'agissait des quarts de final de l'US open qui s'était déroulé deux ans auparavant, il était le plus jeune participant, et le plus jeune vainqueur.

Il se revoyait jouer contre un adversaire coriace qui avait bien failli lui faire perdre son match. Ils avaient même dû recourir au Tie-break.

- Game and match, hurla finalement l'arbitre à travers l'écran de la télévision, Echizen Ryoma, 7-5

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression de triomphe qu'il affichait alors que l'on faisait un gros plan de son visage.

- Ryoma-kun...dit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible

Il la vit même sourire. A ce moment-là, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, son cœur manqua un battement et commença à pulser tellement vite qu'il en eut presque mal. Mais cette douleur là était étonnement agréable. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne comprenait se qui se passait. Il sentit la chaleur se propager sur ses joues. Il détourna son regard. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pensait-elle encore à lui, à leur promesse ?

- Tu es l'une de ses admiratrices ?, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et sembla comme sortit d'une longue réflexion. Il vit ses joues s'assombrirent. Il se sentit fier, car après tout, Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui faisait de l'effet.

- E-euh… je…, balbutia-t-elle en secouant ses mains devant elle, non…enfin… j-je veux dire

Il y eut ensuite un silence. Ryoma savait bien qu'elle espérait qu'il parlât pour changer de sujet, mais elle pouvait toujours courir. C'était l'occasion pour lui de savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui. Puis, après un moment, elle finit par hocher la tête, très lentement. Son regard resta rivé sur ses doigts comme si elle y avait découvert un grand intérêt.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à cela, fanfaronna-t-il en sentant son ego refaire surface, mais dis-moi plutôt… Qu'est-ce que tu pense de mon cousin ?

Sakuno leva sa tête, il remarqua ses joues toujours aussi rouges et attendit patiemment sa réponse. Les deux bébés eux dormaient toujours dans leur bras. Il vit la jeune fille aux de longues tresses prendre une grande inspiration.

- J-je trouve qu'il joue très bien au tennis, déclara-t-elle

Il ne cacha même pas sa déception, et insista.

- Mais encore ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, presque implorante, mais fini par céder.

- I-il est fort e-et sportif, et très intelligent, surtout en anglais, commença-t-elle en tripotant ses doigts, il excelle dans tous les domaines, il est déterminé et déteste perdre un match. C-c'est vrai qu'il est parfois arrogant et qu'il manque de tact, mais c-c'est un garçon honnête et digne de confiance… c'est pour tout cela que je l'admire…

Elle devint si écarlate que le jeune travesti crut voir de la vapeur s'échapper de ses joues. D'ailleurs lui aussi devait surement se trouver dans la même situation car face à cette déclaration, il ne pouvait qu'être embarrassé. Savoir qu'elle pensait ça de lui le rendait si…si heureux…Il regrettait tellement de devoir se cacher. Lui qui pensait qu'elle le détestait, il s'agissait d'une agréable révélation.

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, vous avez, les mêmes cheveux verdâtres, les mêmes yeux ambre…

- Et c'est un compliment ? demanda-t-il

- B-bien sûr ! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant subitement vers lui tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Sae, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux…

Elle s'interrompit réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Enfin…je veux dire…

Ryoma, de son côté, ne sut comment réagir. Son cœur recommençait à lui faire agréablement mal et cette chaleur auparavant sur ses joues, se propageait sur tout son corps. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Quel était ce sentiment ?

Soudain, une sonnerie les interrompit. Elle arrivait au bon moment, car ils n'auraient jamais pu supporter un autre silence. Sakuno décrocha en vitesse, tandis qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. Elle échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

- Grand-mère est à la maison, annonça-t-elle en se levant, je vais y aller

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Tout conte de fée avait une fin. Après avoir rendu les jumeaux à leur mère, ils entreprirent de s'en aller. Ryoma insista pour la raccompagner.

- J-je t'assure que je peux rentrer seule, rétorqua Sakuno

- Mais il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit, dit-il, une jeune fille ne se promène pas seule le soir

- E-et toi ? Comment vas-tu faire pour rentrer ?

Il en avait trop dit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, déclara-t-il

- J'avais prévu de passer chez Tomo-chan en rentrant…

Ryoma soupira. Pensait à cette fille à couettes hautes lui rappelait des souvenirs amères. Il n'ajouta rien et la suivit en silence. Mais très vite, quelque chose l'interpella.

Alors que leurs pas résonnaient sur le bitume du trottoir, Ryoma décida qu'il était temps.

- A propos de la dernière fois, dit-il réticent, à l'heure du déjeuner

Il la vit se contracter. Elle s'arrêta de marcher.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Souffla-t-il le plus nonchalamment possible

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était bien se qu'il craignait. Mais ce qui l'étonna fut qu'elle ne bougea pas non plus. Son regard semblait rivé sur ce qui se trouvait devant eux.

Là, à quelques pas, se trouvait ce qui devait être la maison D'Osakada Tomoka, car devant celle-ci l'on pouvait apercevoir près du portail deux personnes qui s'enlaçaient : Tomoka et Horio.

Ce dernier fut le premier à les remarquer, puis lorsque ce fut le tour de la jeune fille, une expression horrifiée se peignit sur ses traits. Sakuno tourna les talons et s'apprêta à s'en aller dans la direction opposé. Ryoma attrapa son poignée Que se passait-il ? Pour quelle raison semblait-elle aussi bouleversée ? Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut devancé.

- Sakuno, attends !

La seconde qui suivit Tomoka accourait déjà vers sa meilleure amie.

- J-je…je suis désolée, reprit-elle haletante et le visage fiévreux, j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, mais je n'osais pas. Je t'en prie pardonne moi, ne t'en vas pas.

Sakuno se retourna vers elle et après quelques secondes à se contempler, la prit dans ses bras.

- N-non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, répliqua Sakuno, j'aurai dû le remarquer. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi tout ce temps, alors que toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi.

Tomoka resserras son étreinte. Horio les rejoignit aussi bouleversée que les deux filles tandis que Ryoma, lui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute Sakuno, dit Tomoka, et c'est mon boulot en tant qu'amie d'être là pour toi quand ça ne va pas… Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable alors je ne t'ai rien dit. Je me suis toujours dit que je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne comme avant, et que d'ici là je ne resterais qu'auprès de toi.

- M-mais je ne voulais pas te priver d'amour Tomo-chan ! s'écria-t-elle, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi, tu as le droit d'aimer…

Elles se reculèrent légèrement avant de se regarder dans les yeux. Elles étaient toutes les deux en larmes à présent.

- Mais qui s'occuperas de toi si je ne suis pas là, qui te défendra… ? Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, rétorqua-t-elle, et puis-

- Je suis là, moi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ryoma commençait à saisir vaguement la situation.

- Je suis également l'amie de Ryuzaki, donc en cas de problème je suis là, déclara-t-il

Sakuno regarda le regarda longuement avant de hocher la tête. Elle sourit tristement à son amie et posa sa main sur sa tête.

- Oui, Ryoko-chan est là, murmura-t-elle, tu peux te reposer à présent, avec Horio-kun à tes côtés.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec gratitude. Après une dernière accolade et quelques souhaits de rétablissement, ils se séparèrent. Sakuno resta silencieuse tout le reste du chemin. Ils atteignirent bientôt sa maison. Quelques lumières étaient allumés. Elle arriva au portail.

- T-tu dois surement te demander ce qui s'est passé…

- Oui, un peu, avoua-t-il

- Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir, à présent

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui. Il retint sa respiration.

- Je suis androphobe.

Elle l'avait dit. Enfin. Il soupira silencieusement à son tour. La moitié du chemin était à présent parcourue.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai agit ainsi avec les sempais hier, c'est également pour cette raison que la moitié de l'école me prend pour une folle et c'est également pour cette raison que…je ne voulais pas accepter ta gentillesse

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il calmement

Elle fit un pas vers lui. Quelques centimètres les séparaient à présent. Elle leva légèrement la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai fait du mal à ton cousin, dit-elle, toute l'école me déteste pour ça, déclara-t-elle, tout ceux qui s'approche de moi finisse par avoir des problèmes. J'avais alors décidé de m'éloigner de tout le monde afin de ne déranger personne.

Ryoma resta silencieux et à son écoute.

- Tomoka était la seule exception, elle seule était immunisée par les persécutions des autres élèves, donc elle est toujours restée avec moi, sourit-elle tristement, mais je ne me doutais qu'en faisant ça, elle faisait beaucoup de sacrifices

Le vent se leva et vint chatouiller ses longues mèches auburn qui dévoilèrent ses traits fins exprimant une profonde douleur.

- Comme celui de faire passer ma sécurité avant sa santé, reprit-elle, ou bien mon bonheur avant sa vie amoureuse

Puis elle se tut. Lorsqu'elle poursuivit son monologue, sa voix était brisée et tremblante.

- J'aurai du le voir plus tôt ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings jusqu'au saignement, j'ai été égoïste, elle a tout sacrifié pour moi, je l'ai empêchée d'être heureuse avec la personne qu'elle aime, tout ça à cause de mon androphobie ! Je suis horrible, méprisable ! Je…

Elle s'arrêta. Des larmes brillèrent sur ses joues. Le vent, réagissant violemment en même temps que sa colère, se calma. Puis, malgré cette nuit d'été, il devint soudainement glacial en même temps qu'elle lâcha sa phrase :

- P-parfois, je pense que j'aurai dû mourir sur le coup, l'année dernière

Tout à coup, il posa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête et la plaqua contre son torse.

- Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille, siffla-t-il

Il la sentit se débattre légèrement, mais tint bon.

- Tu les entends, toi aussi non ?, reprit-il, les battements de mon cœur. Imagine-toi qu'il s'arrête, tu sais ce que cela signifierait ?

Il prit son mutisme pour un non.

- Cela signifierait que tu serais morte, que tout le fonctionnement de ton corps cesserait, que la chaleur que ton cœur produit disparaîtrait, que les neufs mois de grossesses de ta mère ont été vains, que les sacrifices et l'amour de tes proches n'ont servis à rien. Tu ne penses pas à ce que ta famille penserait si tu mourrais ? A ce qu'Osakada penserait ?

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il poursuivit donc.

- La vie n'est ni juste ni facile, mais comme ton cœur le fait, chaque jour tu dois te battre pour qu'elle le devienne. On n'a qu'une vie, alors s'il te plaît n'abandonne pas, pour ta famille pour Osakada, et… pour moi.

Il n'avait jamais autant parlé de sa vie. Mais il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeur, puisqu'il venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait des tendances suicidaires…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ses sourcils s'arquèrent. Les petites mains de Sakuno étaient à présent sur son dos, l'étreignant à son tour.

Il espéra au moins qu'elle ne remarquât pas les battements son cœur s'accélérer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, leur relation s'améliora du tout au tout. Comme Tomoka passait le plus clair de son temps avec Horio, Sakuno et Ryoma se retrouvaient souvent ensemble à l'heure du déjeuner, à la sortie des cours… Les sempais étaient à présent au courant que les deux pipelettes étaient dans le secret et les avaient priés (menacé) de garder leur bouche fermée. Néanmoins, cela aidait énormément Ryoma dans sa mission. Il n'y avait plus de gêneurs et à ce train-là, il devenait de plus en plus proche de Sakuno. D'après Fuji-sempai, son ex-entraîneur constatait un changement radicale chez sa petite-fille, c'était comme si elle avait de nouveau la joie de vivre.

Les résultats de ces trois mois de travestissement semblaient très satisfaisants. Néanmoins, pas assez pour qu'elle se confiât sur ce qui s'était passé lors de sa dernière année de collège. Ryoma l'aidait tout de même peu à peu à s'ouvrir, à se lier d'amitié avec les gens de sa classe, à leur faire confiance, à ne pas systématiquement rejeter toute forme de gentillesse et au contraire, à la rendre. Elle ne s'approchait pas trop de la gente masculine mais parlait avec eux par l'intermédiaire de Ryoma. Celui-ci pensa au moins qu'il s'agissait d'un bon début.

Les jours passaient et passaient si bien que le délai touchait bientôt à sa fin. Ryoma s'inquiétait, les sempais également. Se confesserait-elle complètement à temps ? C'était la question qui lui trottait dans la tête alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs vides du lycée. Les cours étaient terminés, mais Ryoma avait été retenu par le professeur de mathématiques pour ses siestes à répétition durant son cours.

Tout à coup, son impression d'être observé lui revint tout à coup. Durant ces derniers mois, sa « paranoïa » semblait s'être aggravée. Que ce soit à l'école ou dans la rue, il se sentait suivi et observé. Et là, ça recommençait.

Alors qu'il tenta d'ignorer son impression, quelqu'un l'interpella. Il se retourna. Ses yeux se plissèrent et le mépris se lut sur son visage en même temps qu'il découvrit son sempai : Sukejiro Hayato.

Ryoma eut tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment. Que faisait-il ici, alors qu'à cette heure-ci, tous les élèves devaient avoir quitté le lycée… Sans doute les avantages ou désavantages des membres du conseil des élèves… Ce qui l'inquiéta fut alors l'expression peinte sur son visage.

Elle n'avait rien à voir avec son air aimable habituelle, mais était indescriptible…

Il s'approcha. Ryoma n'était pas effrayé, au contraire, il était prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait, puisqu'après tout, il ne le portait pas du tout sur le cœur.

- Quelle coïncidence, commença-t-il en souriant d'une manière aussi troublante de son sempai Fuji, de te voir, seule, à cette heure-ci

- Hn, fit-il froidement

- Ne soit pas aussi distante, je t'en prie, quémanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je voulais juste t'informer d'une chose…

Ryoma releva un sourcil. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il ait une information qui l'intéresse. Il envisagea de le laisser planter là. Déjà que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, il n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher… Ce garçon n'était pas net, et ses sempais avaient raison de lui dire de ne pas trop l'approcher…

- Fuji a une petite-amie.

Il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'une jeune fille ait craqué pour le côté sadique de son sempai et que ce dernier ait réussi à cacher une chose pareille. Ryoma avait à présent un moyen de se venger…

- Ah bon, répondit-il avec nonchalance

Ce fut autour de son sempai d'écarquiller les yeux. Ryoma lui, resta impassible.

- C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? dit-il, je viens pourtant de te dire que Fuji a déjà une copine

- Oui, et alors ? répliqua-t-il

- Tu veux dire que ça ne te fait rien ? Je croyais qu'il t'intéressait pourtant

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sukejiro-sempai ?

Celui-ci resta silencieux.

- Bon, je dois y aller, finit par annoncer Ryoma qui tourna les talons

Puis brusquement, il se sentit plaqué contre le mur. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il se souvint. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi il avait une impression de déjà vu à chaque fois qu'il voyait le vice-président du conseil des élèves.

Mais le plus surprenant à ce moment-là fut que Ryoma n'avait rien vu venir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?! s'écria-t-il sentant la colère bouillonner en lui

Son sempai plaqua ses poignées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Ryoma n'en croyait ses yeux, son sempai était…

- Si tu n'es pas intéressé par Fuji, s'emporta-t-il, pourquoi ce déguisement ?!

Ryoma écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son sempai était au courant ? Comment cela se faisait-il ?

- D-de quoi parles-tu, sempai ? balbutia-t-il en tentant d'entrer dans son personnage

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de son visage, je suis comme toi… et je sais qui tu es

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, avait-il compris ?

- Echi-

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils reconnurent tous les deux les voix des professeurs. Profitant de cela, Ryoma se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de son sempai avant de repousser et de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il dévala les escaliers, traversa le hall, récupéra ses chaussures au passage avant de s'en aller.

Il devait en parler à ses sempais le plus vite possible. Son secret était en danger, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit au courant. Se pouvait-il que tout ce temps, il avait bien été suivi et observé par Sukejiro ? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ryoma sortit son téléphone portable de son sac en s'apprêtant à composer le numéro de Momoshirou, quand tout à coup, il reçut un appel.

Il s'agissait de Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Il décrocha immédiatement, échangea avec elle quelques phrases avant de raccrocher.

Elle venait de lui demander quelque chose. Une chose si importante et embarrassante pour lui qu'il en oublia presque les évènements récents…

A une semaine de son départ, il allait passer la nuit chez Ryuzaki Sakuno.

A suivre…

* * *

**Encore désolée pour le retard, et oui, il est 1h40 à l'heure où je vous écris... Je suis peut-être une sorte de vampire... ? quoi qu'il en soit, cela va sans dire que la relecture n'a pas été très rigoureuse, donc soyez indulgent. alors qu'avait vous pensé de ce chapitre boiteux ?J'avais que c'est un peu compliqué mais tout sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Merci à tout ceux où celles qui me suivent, me soutiennent, lisent, et commentent ma fiction ! Je vous aimeuhhhhhh ! ça me donne le courage de continué et la fic et le lycée.**

**J'espère répondre à quelque question rapidos avant que mes parents ne découvre que je suis encore sur l'ordi à cette heure-ci...**

**Vous avez bien devinez, le couple secondaire de cette fic est bien TOmoka et Horio !**

**J'ai intentionnellement choisi le titre de Misogyne pour une raison que vous découvrirez bientôt !mouahahahah ! **

**à la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteure :**

**Oui, Misogyne touche à sa fin... et je peux vous dire que ce chapitre m'a pris sacré bout de temps pour le **

**réaliser. Ah ! mais bon, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Donc voilà. et désolée pour le retard, avec les cours, je ne **

**m'en sors plus. **

**Dans ce dernier chapitre tout sera révélé : la raison pour laquelle cette histoire est dramatique ? Celle pour**

** pour laquelle j'ai choisi ce titre... Et je vous préviens ! Que les âmes sensibles s'abstiennent ! **

**Soyez indulgent avec les fautes !**

**Je laisse place à l'histoire !**

**P.S. : Pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous propose d'écouter _Count on me _de Bruno Mars.**

**crédits: _Prince Of Tennis_ n'appartient qu'à son mangaka, soit Takeshi Konomi-sensei.  
**

* * *

Misogyne

_« Les égoïstes comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre… »_

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement. Haletante et le front couvert de gouttes de sueur, ses iris brun-rougeâtre s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, pris de panique. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reconnût les formes familières des meubles de sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, ses longs cheveux auburn déliés s'éparpillaient sur toute la surface de son oreiller. Son rythme cardiaque revint peu à peu à la normale. Elle soupira, alors, et se redressa incapable de retrouver le sommeil, un samedi matin. Laissant ses longs cheveux onduler dans son dos, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et tira le rideau. Le ciel était couvert, elle en déduisit qu'elle passerait donc sa journée à la maison. Mais pas seule. Et ce même en l'absence de sa grand-mère, partie avant qu'elle ne se réveillât.

Sakuno avait retrouvé la veille, une lettre de son aïeule qui trainait sur la table basse du séjour. Il s'agissait d'une invitation pour un séminaire qui ne durerait qu'une journée, et elle se doutait bien que, comme à chaque fois que sa grand-mère recevait ce genre de courrier, elle allait refuser d'y participer. Mais sachant très bien la raison, Sakuno ne put que l'encourager à y assister et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle. En l'espace de six mois, elle avait beaucoup changé, et tout le monde savait, sa grand-mère comprise, que la récente nouvelle amitié de Sakuno n'y était pas pour rien. Effectivement, depuis sa subite apparition, la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn semblait avoir retrouvé ses couleurs et son envie de vivre. Elle souriait plus, parlait plus, s'ouvrait plus. Si bien que le simple fait d'avoir mentionné le nom de sa nouvelle amie, avait suffit à lui faire changer d'avis. Ryuzaki-sensei n'y était pas retournée depuis un an, jour pour jour, car en jetant un œil à son calendrier, Sakuno se souvint qu'une année s'était écoulée depuis… ce fameux jour où tout avait commencé.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se changer les idées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y repense, sa grand-mère s'en était allée l'esprit tranquille, et elle avait promis que tout irait bien. Et puis, Ryoko avait raison, ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre, si ce n'était que pour empirer les choses.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

* * *

_Ploc, ploc, ploc…_

Peu à peu éjecter du monde des rêves, il fronça les sourcils et regretta de ne pas avoir demandé des boules _Quies_ pour son anniversaire.

_Ploc, ploc, ploc…_

Et qu'est-ce qu'étaient que ces bruits agaçants ? Ryoma se retourna dans son lit en se couvrant entièrement de sa couette, ne laissant apparaître qu'une vague tignasse verdâtre au dessus. Il ne se rappela pas qu'il faisait aussi froid dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, si sa mémoire était bonne, la veille, il avait été pris d'une crise de chaleur à cause d'une nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Si bien qu'il avait ouvert la fenêtre.

Ce ne fut qu'en recevant une goutte glacée sur la tempe qu'il percuta. Il se redressa sur son lit comme un vampire et referma illico la fenêtre en manquant de glisser sur le sol mouillé de sa chambre.

Il remarqua alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur. S'il n'avait pas fermé sa fenêtre à temps, sa flaque d'eau se serait transformée en marécage. Déjà qu'il laissait tout traîné, il ne manquait plus qu'une marrée d'eau pour que le lieu se métamorphose en milieu hostile.

Sa cousine n'était pas la dernière à lui avoir fait la remarque, d'ailleurs, elle avait parfois recours aux menaces pour parvenir à le convaincre de ranger sa chambre... Elle lui avait même dit que le jour de son départ, il ne bougerait pas de la maison tant que sa chambre ne soit pas comme au premier jour.

Son départ, hein ? Plus que quelques jours et ce serait terminé. Son séjour au Japon, chez sa cousine, avec ses amis, au lycée, en tant que Meino Ryoko…

Avec Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Ryoma secoua la tête afin de se changer les idées. Il se sentait étrange ces derniers, il sentait qu'il avait changé… surtout vis-à-vis d'une certaine fille aux cheveux auburn. Il n'était pas lui-même… S'engageait-il un peu trop dans sa mission ? Après tout, il ne s'agissait de faire ami-ami, mais de lui soutirer des informations… le mot était peut-être un peu trop fort, mais il était juste. En six mois, son enquête n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, certes, il savait que Sakuno avait de plus en plus confiance en lui, mais le temps manquait… Il allait surement s'en aller sans qu'elle ne se fût confessée à lui. Son travestissement n'aurait servit à rien. Tout ce qu'il était parvenu à faire jusqu'à présent était de se rapprocher d'elle, et malheureusement, il avait le sentiment qu'il l'avait fait de la mauvaise manière. Il voulait qu'elle vienne vers lui de sa propre volonté, et non que lui soit constamment dans le besoin d'être près d'elle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Il ne remplissait pas sa mission, il devait par tous les moyens lui faire avouer, et au lieu de sa il se forgeait une amitié qui, au vu de son départ proche, ne ferait certainement pas long feu. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il agissait différemment avec elle, et ce avec ou sans les commentaires de ses sempais. D'abord, lors du premier cours de natation, puis lorsqu'elle avait découvert la relation d'Osakada et d'Horio. Quelle idée de l'enlacer! Il ne contrôlait même plus ses mouvements lorsqu'elle était dans les parages, à chaque fois qu'il voyait une expression triste sur son visage, l'envie lui prenait de la consoler dans ses bras…

Rien qu'y penser lui colorait les joues de rouge, jusqu'aux oreilles. Pas besoin des commentaires, des plaisanteries et des allusions de ses sempais et de sa famille, Ryoma n'était pas dupe et pas aussi lent qu'il ne le paraissait. Il savait pertinemment ce qui lui arrivait, ce qu'il ressentait…pour elle.

Mais pas question de l'avouer, et encore moins de le dire aux autres. Ryoma se faisait violence. Il refoulait ses sentiments.

Il ne voulait pas que les séparaient soient encore plus douloureuses.

Et puis, elle était androphobe.

Lorsqu'il descendit chercher de quoi essuyer le sol de sa chambre, de longues mèches verdâtres couvraient ses yeux.

* * *

_« - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne, s'enquit Osakada, je peux toujours annuler avec Horio, tu sais ?... »_

- T-tout ira bien, répliqua la jeune fille aux longues nattes à son interlocutrice, Ryoko-chan sera là ce soir

_« - C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète… marmonna-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil »_

- H-hein ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Je croyais que tu avais fini par accepter Ryoko-chan

_« - Si, si, mais…enfin… balbutia-t-elle, bon ! Quoi qu'il en soit, fait bien attention à toi, on ne sait jamais… »_

- Euh… d'accord

Après encore quelques mots, elle finit par raccrocher. Sakuno ne voyait toujours pas où son amie voulait en venir en lui disant de se méfier, car si il y avait bien une personne en qui Sakuno devait faire confiance (après sa grand-mère et Tomoka) c'était bien Meino Ryoko. Tout en cette personne lui poussait à lui faire confiance. Sakuno ne le savait pas elle-même pourquoi elle ressentait cela à son égard, mais du moment que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux verdâtres se tenaient à ses côtés, elle se sentait presque capable de parler à un garçon plus de vingt secondes sans avec recours à la violence. Meino Ryoko était une sorte de protectrice, d'ange gardien venue donner un coup de main à Tomoka. Quand elle était là, Sakuno se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait capable de tout entreprendre, elle cessait de se refermer sur elle-même, elle envisageait même de lutter contre sa maladie mentale. Mis à part Tomoka, Ryoko avait été la seule à croire en elle, la seule à voir quelqu'un d'apeuré et d'incomprise derrière ses réactions violentes et imprévisibles dues à sa maladie mentale.

C'était bien pour ça qu'elle l'avait invitée à dormir chez elle. Malgré le discoure qu'elle avait sorti à son aïeule à propos de son rétablissement, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas prête à rester seule dans cette grande maison. Elle repenserait surement à l'année derrière, aux mois qu'elle avait passée enfermée dans sa chambre…

Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Jamais.

En fin d'après midi, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux coiffés en deux nattes enfila son manteau et prit le parapluie de l'entrée. Au fur et à mesure des heures, le temps n'avait cessé de se gâter. L'orage grondait, le tonnerre et les éclaires se déchaînaient dans le ciel faisant presque trembler les vitres. La pluie tombaient sans interruption, et frappaient continuellement contre les vitres de sa maison. Sakuno, n'étant pas de nature très courageuse, ne tint pas longtemps dans cette atmosphère macabre. Ne souhaitant pas déranger Tomoka qui se trouvait surement en compagnie de son petit-ami, elle préféra précipiter les événements.

Du haut de ses grosses bautes en caoutchouc jaunes et de son imperméable de la même couleur, elle combattit la violente tempête de ce mois de septembre derrière son parapluie qui s'envola à plusieurs reprise.

Au final, après trente minutes de combat, qui ne durait habituellement pas plus de cinq minutes, elle atteignit l'imposante demeure de la famille Meino.

Il n'avait fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que les propriétaires de la maison l'accueil, après qu'elle eût sonné.

- Qu'est-ci qui t'a pris de sortir par un temps pareil ? S'exclama Nanako en lui apportant des serviettes pour qu'elle se séchât

- J-j'avais l'intention de chercher Ryoko-chan

La jeune mère aux longs cheveux bleuâtres cascadant dans son dos soupira en secouant la tête, avant de déposer la serviette sur sa tête.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, jeune fille, gronda-t-elle gentiment en lui essuyant les cheveux

- O-oui, Nanako-san

Sakuno n'était pas habitué à appeler les adultes par leur prénom, mais celle-ci exigeait qu'on la nomme ainsi sous prétexte que « madame » la vieillissait.

- D-désolée de vous déranger…souffla-t-elle

- Mais non, dit Nanako en frottant ses cheveux, tu sais bien que tu seras toujours la bienvenue

Une fois la tâche terminée, l'hôte de Sakuno apporta deux tasses de thé de la cuisine. Les jumeaux jouaient avec leur animaux en peluches et sembler converser dans une langue inconnue. Grâce aux rare fois où Sakuno avait pu apercevoir leur père, elle pouvait en déduire que Sae avait hérité des traits de monsieur Kazuma, tandis que Sei des cheveux bleuâtres et des yeux de sa mère.

- Ryoko-chan ne devrait pas-

Tout à coup, un gémissement rauque de douleur résonna du haut des escaliers menant à l'étage. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment, seuls les rires des deux bébés se firent entendre.

- … tarder, finit Nanako-san en buvant une gorgée de son thé

Sakuno se contenta de hocher la tête, ne préférant pas nommer la bruit étrange qu'elle venait d'entendre et de n'y associer aucun scénario. Nanako, quand à elle, gardait un sourire imperturbable sur les lèvres.

Et ce même si ces gémissements et ces plaintes se poursuivirent pendant près de vingt minutes.

Puis finalement, un bruit de claquement de porte fut perçut suivit d'une suite de jurons avant que Sakuno entraperçût une silhouette en haut des marches des escaliers.

- Ah ! fit alors la jeune mère en reposant sa tasse de thé sur la table basse du salon, la voilà qui arrive

Vêtue d'un gilet noir et d'un jean bleu clair. Sakuno constata encore une fois, que peu importe la façon dont elle s'habillait, son amie avait toujours l'air aussi splendide qu'au premier jour. Mais une chose interpella la jeune fille aux deux longues tresses.

Meino Ryoko avait les yeux rouges.

* * *

Ryoma ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi tôt, d'ailleurs, à la voir dans la maison de sa cousine. Il était sensé se rendre chez elle dans les environs de six heures trente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ?

Puis il se pétrifia. Il ne se posait pas la bonne question. « Depuis quand était-elle là ? » serait plus juste.

On pouvait dire qu'elle était arrivée au mauvais moment car, Ryoma était sûr et certains qu'aucun bruits de lui avait échappé, et ce, même avec le vacarme qu'émettait la tempête.

Ce que Ryoma voulait dire était tout simplement que tous ces gémissements, toutes ces plaintes, provenaient de lui.

Oui, Ryoma venait d'avoir, non plutôt d' « endurer » sa séance d'épilation hebdomadaire, et sous les soins de la sœur de Kikumaru, même le plus virile des hommes, se retrouverait en larmes à la fin d'une séance. D'après l'esthéticienne, Ryoma devait être fière de lui, car après ces innombrables séances, il était enfin parvenu à retenir ses larmes de douleur.

Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas les émissions de gémissements rauques audibles à deux kilomètres à la ronde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il espéra de tout son cœur, qu'elle ne lui poserait aucune question.

Ce qu'elle fit, à son grand soulagement.

Après avoir répondu aux regards railleurs de sa cousine en la toisant, Ryuzaki Sakuno et lui-même affrontèrent de nouveau la pluie. Ils finirent par arriver sains et saufs dans la résidence Ryuzaki, bien que complètement trempés.

Ryoma ne s'y était jamais rendu, pas même lorsqu'il était au collège. Il imaginait, d'ailleurs, que la maison de son ex-entraineur, alias la vieille sorcière, était une sorte de manoir hanté rempli des cadavres de ses anciens maris, comme lui avait raconté son père.

En entrant dans la demeure, Ryoma se dit qu'il avait une raison de plus de ne plus jamais croire le pervers, paresseux et baratineur qui lui servait de père.

Il s'agissait d'une maison tout à fait normal et moderne avec comme couleur dominante le orange et le beige. Alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures, il la vit courir à l'étage après un rapide « je reviens », avec ses deux tresses humides fouettant l'air derrière son dos. Il profita de son absence pour essorer sa lourde perruque trempée.

Il se dit alors que la situation aurait été plus agréable dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle revint avec deux serviettes sèches entres les mains.

Après une séance de séchage de dix minutes, elle alla ranger les serviettes en le laissant sur le canapé du salon devant des chaînes de sports. Ryoma se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, tous les deux… seuls, toute la nuit.

Il chassa immédiatement la première option érotique qui lui vint à l'esprit en priant pour que les hormones ne soient pas héréditaires. Il était Meino Ryoko à présent, une jeune fille digne de confiance venue en aide à une violente androphobe désespérée.

Mais qu'avait-elle prévu qu'ils fissent ? Se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Ecouter la pluie tomber ? Regarder les chaînes de sport ? Il restait près de cinq ou six heures avant qu'il ne fût temps d'aller dormir, mais étant donné le fait qu'il fût samedi et qu'il assistât à une soirée pyjama (va-t-on dire), le couvre feu se voyait donc certainement retardé.

En d'autres mots, il s'agissait bien de la première fois que Ryoma dormait chez un ami.

Sakuno revint et le rejoignit dans le salon avec une pile de jeu de société, de DVD, de CDs et de jeux vidéo. En voyant tout ça, Ryoma ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il s'inquiétait donc pour rien.

- Alors, dit-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avant de dîner ?

- Ce que tu veux, répondit-il, on est chez toi

Elle se redressa en faisant la moue. Ryoma se força à détourner le regard en s'imaginant que sa grand-mère se trouvait derrière lui à guetter.

- Mais c'est toi l'invitée, contre-attaqua-t-elle, alors à quoi veux-tu jouer ? Au _Monopoly_, au _Scrabble_ ? Ou bien à _Mario Kart_, _Guitare Hero_, ou _Just Dance 4_ ?

Au fur et à mesure des mois, il avait pu constater que Sakuno avait de plus en plus d'aise avec lui, elle pouvait lui parler des heures et des heures sans le moindre bégaiement. Mais il fallait dire que jamais elle ne parlait du bon topique.

- Commençons par le _Scrabble_, céda-t-il finalement

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire, Ryoma ne vit plus le temps passé. Ils enchaînèrent les parties de _Scrabble_, de _Monopoly_ et même de _Guitare Hero_, mais il refusa catégoriquement de danser sur _Super Bass_ de _Nicki Minaj_.

A sept heures, Sakuno entreprit de préparer le dîner et Ryoma fit la chose la plus étonnante qu'il n'eut jamais faite de toute sa vie : il l'assista en cuisine.

Ce fut un massacre total. Ryoko ou Ryoma, ils étaient aussi nuls l'un que l'autre.

Néanmoins, ils finirent par cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable. Ils envisagèrent même de faire un gâteau au chocolat, ce qui fut plus simple à suivre pour lui. Et puis, elle ne lui donnait que des tâches faciles, après tout.

En attendant que la cuisson se termine, ils entreprirent de faire une partie d'_Uno_. Ryoma fut fière de constater à quel point son (leur) gâteau était succulent, tout autant que sa victoire.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?

Elle lui proposa une dizaine de DVD.

- C'est à ton tour de choisir.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à elle de céder. Elle choisit donc _Le voyage de Chihiro _de Miyazaki. Il lui arrivait parfois de regarder ce film avec sa mère et sa cousine lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ça allait bien être la quatrième fois qu'il le revoyait. En voyant son hôte sortir les répliques avant les personnages, il se dit qu'il y avait bien pire que sa mère qui l'avait bien vu une quinzaine de fois.

Lorsque le générique de fin apparu sur l'écran et que les larmes de Sakuno, furent enfin sèches, elle se leva, retira le DVD et éteignit la télévision. En la voyant bailler et se frotter les yeux, il se rendit compte que lui aussi tombait de fatigue, après tout, il était près de minuit et demi.

Enfin de compte, la soirée s'était déroulée plus rapidement que prévu. Il fut d'ailleurs heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas céder à… ses pulsions…

Il l'aida à tout nettoyer afin de se préparer mentalement à la suite des choses. La maison de Ryuzaki-sensei était plutôt grande pour que seuls deux personnes y vivent. Il en conclut donc que Sakuno lui laisserait une chambre d'ami où le canapé du salon…

- Allons dans ma chambre, déclara-t-elle somnolente

Ryoma ferma hermétiquement ses yeux en la suivant à l'étage. Si elle savait à quel point ce qu'elle disait était ambigüe pour lui…

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, il s'obligea à s'imaginer ce que sa grand-mère lui ferait si…les choses dégénéraient.

Elle ouvrit la porte la pièce se trouvant au bout du couloir.

Une chambre simple à la tapisserie bleue ciel. Un lit contre le mur, un bureau, un placard, ainsi qu'une coiffeuse. Même avec ça, Ryoma ne put empêcher son rythme cardiaque d'accélérer.

- Tu veux prendre ton bain avant ou…

Il écarquilla simplement les yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ryoma se couvrit brusquement le nez, sentent soudainement un afflux de sang dans son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?!, pensa-t-il »

Il tenta de retrouver son calme en repensant aux traits sévères de sa grand-mère. Son état s'améliora immédiatement.

- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il en découvrant un grand intérêt pour l'ourlet de son gilet, vas-y en première

Il la vit hausser les épaules, récupérer son pyjama et sortir de la chambre. Aussitôt la porte refermer, il ne perdit pas une seconde et alla immédiatement à la recherche de son journal intime. Car s'il y avait quelque chose que son sempai Inui lui avait appris était que le meilleur moyen de connaître les secrets de quelqu'un était de consulter son journal intime. Selon, encore une fois, les données d'Inui, Sakuno devrait passer dix minutes minimum sous la douche, juste assez de temps pour retrouver l'ouvrage et le lire.

Il fouilla son bureau de fond en comble, le moindre tiroir, sous le moindre cahier, en vain. Il passa donc à son lit sous l'oreiller, sous le meuble…

Il trouva finalement son butin sous le matelas, caché sous une couverture. Il brandit, triomphant, le journal intime en constatant avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait ni cadenas, ni de système de sécurité en tout genre. Il s'agissait simplement d'un simple d'un cahier à la couverture rouge. S'il ne l'aurait pas découvert dans un lieu pareil, il ne se serait surement pas douté qu'il s'agissait en réalité de ce qu'il cherché.

La main légèrement tremblante, il ouvrit l'ouvrage en retenant sa respiration. En jetant un œil dans ce journal intime, il n'allait pas seulement découvrir se qu'elle cachait, mais également tous les secrets, même les plus obscures de la jeune fille.

Il survola les pages, ignorant les faits divers rapporté. Il se força même à détourner son attention des pages où son nom apparaissait. Finalement après plusieurs pages, il finit par remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. L'écriture était de moins en moins soignée, les journées rapportées ne députaient plus par la formule classique « cher journal », mais par des phrases diverses, incompréhensibles…

Et toutes les phrases commençaient par le pronom « il ».

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? S'agirait-il de… lui ?

Une phrase interpella toute l'attention du jeune travesti qui écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc :

_**Il m'a dit que je ne méritais pas vivre, a-t-il raison ? **_

Tout à coup, le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte le sortit de son état secondaire. Il referma le journal dans un claquement sourd qui fut couvert par son raclement de gorge volontaire. Il glissa l'ouvrage sous le lit, en vitesse.

- E-est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle

Entre temps, Ryoma n'avait pas bougé du lieu où il avait découvert le journal intime, si bien qu'il se trouvait donc à genoux, près de la table de chevet, dos au lit. Il poursuivit donc sa fausse quinte de toux, jugeant qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne façon d'expliquer sa position.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, inquiète et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

D'abord interpellé par une douce odeur de framboises, Ryoma se retourna vers la jeune fille se trouvant à sa gauche. Ses yeux ambre s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

A quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, se trouvait celui de son hôte. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière (frange non comprise) dans un chignon négligemment, si bien que quelques mèches humides retombaient sur son visage et le long de sa nuque d'où s'échappait une odeur enivrante.

Ryoma finissait par croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Il se redressa rapidement en tentant d'ignorer ses pensées, et la soudaine chaleur qui se répandait de son cou jusque ses joues.

- Où se trouve la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il en lui tournant obstinément le dos

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du lieu de destination, la même odeur de framboises envahit tous ses sens. Il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Etait-ce une conspiration qui l'obligeait à mettre cette occasion à profit ? C'était impossible de toute façon, pour lui et pour elle. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas finir comme son père, et d'une autre parce qu'il avait affaire à une androphobe. Et puis ce n'était pas le but de cette soirée.

Ses envies devaient passées en second plan.

Il hésita même à prendre une douche, craignant que des pensées malsaines ne lui traversent l'esprit. Il opta finalement pour une douche froide qui parvint à lui remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à se contrôler, ses derniers temps ? Etait-ce à cause du fait qu'il consacrait moins de temps au tennis ? Il s'était d'ailleurs lui-même d'avoir put se passer de tennis aussi longtemps…

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre en conservant le peu de sang froid qui lui restait, il découvrit la scène la plus déconcertante qui lui aurait été donné de voir.

Le plus surprenant fut que pour une fois, pas une once d'embarras ne naquît en lui.

Ryuzaki Sakuno se tenait debout devant sa coiffeuse, la chemise de son pyjama déboutonnée presque entièrement, si bien qu'il pouvait apercevoir son soutien gorge rose. Mais malgré ça, son expression de choquée ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Toutes les pensées qu'il avait à son égard s'en étaient allées.

Oui, à la seconde où il avait vu les multiples ecchymoses, hématomes et cicatrices sur sa peau si pâle, qui semblaient s'étendre jusqu'en dessous de sa ceinture, son sentiment de désir avait été remplacé par l'anxiété, la consternation et…

La rage.

* * *

Sakuno, qui semblait en pleine examinassions de sa peau, croisa finalement son regard à travers le miroir. Son expression bouleversée et emplie de peine se transforma en surprise et en gêne. Elle reboutonna illico sa chemise avant de se retourner vers elle.

- T-tu as été rapide ! tenta-t-elle en forçant un sourire

Ryoko ne répondit pas et garda une expression impassible. Sakuno comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Mais elle ne pouvait décidemment pas lui dire… Personne ne devait savoir. Pas même Tomoka, ni même sa grand-mère.

Personne.

Elle baissa les yeux craignant la suite des événements. Elle se retourna vers le lit en lui tournant le dos.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, murmura-t-elle

Sakuno était triste. Elle savait que maintenant, il y aurait une tension dans l'air entre elle, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait tout gardé pour elle. Tout ce temps. Mais étrangement, même en pensant cela, elle avait, au fond-elle, qu'elle pouvait le dire à Ryoko. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'observer ses blessures, elle aurait dû être plus prudente…

Alors que Sakuno s'enfouissait sa sous sa couverture, face au mur, elle sentit son invitée s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Sans dire un mot. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucune d'elles ne prennent la parole. Puis…

- Je…je sais bien qu'on ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois, entendit Sakuno, et tu dois surement penser que notre amitié est beaucoup trop superficielle pour que tu te livres à moi…

Sakuno demeura cloitrée dans son mutisme, mais resta à l'écoute de la jeune fille assise près d'elle. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas, elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. Ryoko était l'une des personnes en qui elle faisait le plus confiance, comme pouvait-elle considérer leur amitié comme « superficielle » ? Elle se contenta d'agripper son oreiller.

- Je veux simplement t'aider, poursuivit-elle

Sakuno ne broncha pas. Elle resta immobile, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Ecoute, ajouta-t-elle, on en reparlera demain

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn sentit son invitée se lever. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un seul pas loin du lit, Sakuno lui saisit le poigné.

- Ne t'en vas pas, dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible

Elle constata avec soulagement que Ryoko s'était assise. Toujours dissimulée sous sa couette, elle se retourna du côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux verdâtres, sans pour autant lâcher son emprise, ni montrer sa tête.

- J-je n'ai jamais considérer notre amitié comme superficielle, déclara-t-elle, non, loin de là. Tu dois va peut-être trouver ça bizarre…Mais, en l'espace d'à peine quelques mois, tu es devenues l'une des personnes les plus précieuses pour moi.

Peu à peu, la main de Sakuno glissa du poigné à la main de Ryoko.

- J'ai totalement confiance en toi, marmonna-t-elle, autant qu'en grand-mère ou Tomo-chan… c'est juste que… je ne peux pas tout te dire…

- Tu ne trouves pas ça normal que je m'inquiète en voyant dans qu'elle état tu es ? Rétorqua-t-il, peut-être que tu as réussi à passer inaperçu jusqu'à maintenant, mais si ça n'aurait pas été moi qui l'avais découvert, comment t'en serais-tu sortie, hein ? Osakada et ta grand-mère sont au courant, non ? Qu'attends-tu pour me le dire alors ?

- Elles n'en savent rien ! S'exclama Sakuno, ni grand-mère, ni Tomo-chan ! Personne ne doit savoir. Pas même toi… je t'en prie, n'en parlons plus, et-

- Est-ce que tu te fais battre ? Coupa Ryoko en ignorant sa remarque, comment ses ecchymoses sont-ils apparu ?

Sakuno soupira. Pourquoi persistait-elle ? Alors qu'elle-même était sur le point de craquer… Personne à part Ryoko n'avait un jour aperçu les horribles marquent indélébiles de son sombre passé. Pourtant, Dieu sait combien de fois son aïeule et sa meilleure amie avait insisté pour qu'elle parle de la raison de son traumatisme. Sakuno avait su résisté. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le simple fait que Ryoko lui demande de tout lui avouer, la pousse à bout ?

Alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même dans l'obscurité de sa couverture épaisse, celle-ci fut tout à coup retirée, laissant filtrée la lumière de la chambre.

La première chose qu'elle vit, après qu'elle se fût rétablie de l'éblouissement, fut les yeux profonds de son amie. Elle fut si surprise que pendant une fraction de seconde, qu'elle crut apercevoir le visage du seul et unique Echizen Ryoma. Son cœur ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer. A travers ses grands iris ambre, Sakuno put voir son reflet et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

C'était étrange.

Elle qui croyait que toute sa vie, elle ne pourrait jamais à son sombre passé, qu'elle ne serait plus que l'ombre d'elle, que quoi qu'elle fasse, rien de ce qu'elle ferait ne changerait rien. Qu'elle était condamnée à vivre dans l'obscurité et dans son propre désespoir. Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

Que _leur_ promesse était à présent vaine.

Elle ne se serait jamais imaginée que malgré le fait qu'elle se soit jurée de ne jamais le revoir, ni de l'approché, ce soit lui-même qui la sorte de son cauchemar. Enfin, par l'intermédiaire de sa cousine.

Il fallait croire que quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle soit, il serait toujours là pour l'emmener vers la lumière.

Alors que la main de Sakuno s'apprêtait à retomber mollement sur le matelas de son lit, elle fut rapidement rattrapée et étreinte par celle de Ryoko.

Sakuno sourit tristement. En plus de se rendre compte que la personne devant elle ne la laisserait jamais tomber, elle remarqua également que Ryoko avait de grande main, chaude et rassurante.

C'est peut-être parce que tu es très convaincante, dit-elle faiblement, ou peut-être parce que tu me rappelle tellement Ryoma-kun…

Sakuno toucha la joue de son amie qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes en prenant une grande inspiration, au contact. La jeune fille aux yeux brun-rougeâtre reporta alors sa main sur le ourlet de sa chemise avant de doucement relevée, dévoilant les légers hématomes qui firent grimacer son amie.

- Il y a un an de cela, murmura-t-elle avec une voix qui se voulait contrôlée, j'ai été violée.

* * *

- Donc comme je vous le disais, poursuivit le professeur, la réponse à cette équation est…

La sonnerie retentit au grand soulagement des élèves qui lâchèrent des soupirs à l'unisson. Le professeur roula des yeux avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires, imité par ses élèves.

- N'oubliez pas de commencer à réviser pour le devoir de demain, lança le professeur

- Hé ?! fit un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et aux iris bleus foncées, mais on en a déjà eu deux la semaine dernière ! C'est parce que vous êtes de mauvais poil en ce moment, nyah ?

Le professeur de mathématiques le toisa.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? demanda-t-il, il semblerait que Kikumaru-kun veuille deux autres devoirs pour la fin de la semaine

Le sujet devint tout à coup livide, puis secoua la tête.

- Non ! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, Fujioka-sensei ! Enfin de compte, demain est une date parfaite pour un contrôle. Ah ! J'adore les maths !

Le professeur afficha une expression satisfaite. Alors que les derniers élèves s'en allaient, Fujioka-sensei en retint un en particuliers.

- Sukejiro-kun, appela le trentenaire, j'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un service

Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans, se retourna sur son professeur, faisant secouer ses cheveux couleur or sur ses paupières. Ses yeux perçants se posèrent dans ceux de son professeur.

- Bien sûr, Fujioka-sensei.

Durant la pause de midi, Sukejiro Hayato fut donc envoyé faire des photocopies du devoir qui allait survenir le lendemain. Les professeurs avaient tellement confiance en lui qu'il lui confiait parfois ce genre de mission. Etant le vice-président du conseil des élèves, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

Fils unique d'un PDG d'une grosse compagnie automobile, capitaine de l'équipe de judo, Sukejiro Hayato était l'un des garçons les plus prisés du lycée tout entier. Célèbre pour ses capacités physiques, son intellect, sa beauté, sa richesse, sa gentillesse et son extrême politesse, il était bien entendu très convoité par les femmes.

Mais du haut de ses dix-huit ans, il n'avait jamais entretenu de relation avec une fille. Il ne s'était intéressé à aucune fille de son entourage, jamais eu son premier baiser, rien ! En ce qui concernait l'amour, c'était une page vierge dans tous les sens du terme (peut-être pas tous…) ! Néanmoins, il espérait que cette même page se remplisse, car ces derniers temps…

Après avoir effectué le service qui lui avait été demandé, il retourna dans la salle des professeurs et rendit les polycopies, tout sourire.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins du vice président du conseil des élèves, congratula Fujioka-sensei, on ne pourrait pas en dire autant du président du conseil ! En passant, tu pourras lui dire que la réunion de ce soir est annulée ?

- Aucun problème

En refermant la porte de la salle, il perdit immédiatement son sourire et soupira de frustration. Où est-ce que cet idiot avait bien pu passer ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'agissait du président du conseil des élèves.

Il se dirigea vers la première salle qui lui vint à l'esprit : la salle de réunion. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir sous les yeux admiratifs des élèves, une silhouette passant dans le sens inverse, juste à côté de lui l'interpella. Il s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte face pour voir une jeune fille de dos. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Ses longs cheveux verdâtres lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos fouettant l'air à chaque pas décidé qu'elle effectuait. Son regard s'attarda sur ses jambes. Fines, légèrement musclées et bronzées, elles étaient couvertes d'une pair de chaussettes noires lui arrivant jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses où à chaque pas l'on pouvait apercevoir le bas d'une espèce de short noir.

Sukejiro Hayato esquissa un sourire.

Meino Ryoko.

Il ne détacha son regard que lorsqu'elle disparue dans un autre couloir. Il reprit son chemin jusqu'à arrivé à destination. Il passa ses doigts dans la fente de la porte coulissante, celle-ci resta close.

Il soupira pour la énième fois devinant aisément se qui se passait de l'autre côté. Il sortit une clé et ouvrit sans tarder en tirant brusquement la porte.

Sous ses yeux inexpressifs, se trouvait le président du conseil des élèves, assis à son bureau avec une charmante demoiselle assise sur ses genoux. Malgré le bouquant que Sukejiro avait prit soin de faire, les deux lycéens ne semblaient pas avoir noté sa présence, ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés à explorer leur amygdales.

Le dégout se peignit sur ses traits quand il entendit les gémissements étouffés de la jeune fille.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? demanda-t-il brisant le « silence »

Les deux amants sursautèrent au son de sa voix, réalisant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Quand la fille se retourna vers lui, Sukejiro remarqua que sa chemise était presque complètement ouverte dévoilant un soutien gorge noir à dentelle.

Son mépris s'accoisa.

Le pire pour lui fut qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de le reboutonner.

- Yo ! lança le jeune homme aux cheveux brun-roux ébouriffée qui retombaient ses yeux vert pâle sans le moindre embarras

La jeune fille elle, lui lança un regard rempli de sous-entendu (comme « c'est toi le prochain »), avec un sourire qui laissait deviner ses intentions. Mais malgré sa beauté, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son corps de déesses et sa poitrine généreuse, Sukejiro resta de marbre. Il roula des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur son collègue.

- Bonjour Takemura-kun, répondit-il en souriant

Puis lorgnant la jeune fille il lui lança :

- Matsumoto-san, je te serais reconnaissant de nous laisser, Takemura -kun et moi, seuls quelques minutes

Tentant de l'amadouer, elle fit la moue en posant stratégiquement son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur.

- Hé ? dit-elle avec une voix de fausset, tu es sûr que je ne peux pas rester ?

Sukejiro réalisa qu'il restait encore des personnes comme elle à son époque…

- Non, trancha-t-il catégorique en gardant son sourire

- Allez Ume-chan, ajouta Takemura Shinji, fait ce qu'il te dit

Matsumoto Ume se leva et sortit de la salle furibonde ne reboutonnant que cinq des huit boutons de sa chemise. Une fois la porte refermée, Takemura posa ses pieds sur la table en face de lui en sortant une cigarette. Sukejiro se dirigea vers la fenêtre derrière son collègue et l'ouvrit en soupirant.

- Je te prierai d'aller fumer dehors

- Ah ! Tu peux arrêter ta comédie, railla le président, en soufflant un nuage de fumer, et puis la fenêtre est ouverte

Le vice-président garda son regard rivé sur le jeune homme en face de lui, avant de s'emparer brusquement de sa cigarette, qu'il venait juste d'entamer.

- Hé ! Tu pouvais m'en demander si t'en voulais une !

Sukejiro considéra la cigarette entre ses doigts avant de la lancer par la fenêtre, sous les yeux consternés de Takemura.

- Je ne fume pas, souffla-t-il

- Pour qui tu te prends pour jeter ma clope comme ça ? S'emporta le président, putain ! Je venais de la commencer, merde !

Soudain, Sukejiro saisit le col du président du conseil des élèves, réduisant la distance entre leurs deux visages.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Shinji, siffla-t-il des éclairs dans les yeux, je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais fais en sorte de faire ton travail de président comme il faut. Tu m'as bien compris ? N'oublie pas à qui tu dois ta place de président du conseil des élèves.

Takemura claqua la main du vice président du conseil des élèves avec la même amertume.

- Je te déconseille de jouer au malin, monsieur « le parfait lycéen », parce que moi, je sais pas mal de choses sur ton compte, Hayato-kun

Sukejiro se détourna en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux vert pâle

- La réunion de ce soir est annulée, lâcha-t-il en atteignant la sortie

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il recouvra son sourire habituel. Juste avant qu'il ne puisse sortir il entendit la voix de son collègue :

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Ume-chan, commenta-t-il, se pourrait-il qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- Dieu m'en préserve.

Sur ses mots il referma la porte. Sukejiro n'était pas spécialement hostile vis-à-vis de Matsumoto Ume. Il l'était envers toutes les filles qui l'approchaient, c'est-à-dire toutes les filles de l'école. Non pas parce qu'il n'attirait que des débauchées comme Matsumoto.

Peu importe la personne qui se présenté à lui, du moment qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, un sentiment d'amertume et de mépris naissait en lui.

Oui, Sukejiro Hayato était misogyne.

Néanmoins, il fut étonné de voir qu'il y avait une exception.

Et cette exception s'appelait Meino Ryoko. Enfin… c'était ce que tout le monde croyait.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la cafétéria, une autre personne attira son attention, il s'agissait d'une fille aux cheveux auburn tressés en deux nattes qui retombaient dans son dos et qui se balançaient irrégulièrement à chaque pas incertains qu'elle effectuait.

Alors qu'il promenait son regard sévère sur elle il croisa malencontreusement celui de la personne à ses côtés : la seule, l'unique Meino Ryoko.

Celle-ci le toisait avec férocité. Sukejiro en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié son approche de la semaine précédente. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il lui envoya un sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas.

Une regarda une dernière la jeune fille aux deux longues tresses.

Durant toutes ces six dernières années en tant que misogyne, il n'avait jamais autant haïe une femme ainsi.

En fin de compte si. Cette haine était semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentie un soir un an auparavant.

A la fin de la journée, alors que toutes les activités en club venaient de s'achever, Sukejiro se dirigea vers les casiers afin d'y récupérer ses chaussures.

Tout à coup, il y vit quelque chose de très intéressant :

La jeune fille aux deux tresses se trouvant seule dans le hall désert, devant son casier. La voyant ainsi, sans défense, et aussi vulnérable il se dit, son éternelle sourire aux lèvres :

_« Pourquoi ne pas redonner une leçon à cette égoïste ? »_

* * *

_Alors que le soleil de Los Angeles était à son zénith, Echizen Ryoma s'apprêtait à jouer le match qui le mènerait aux demis finals. Agé de quatorze ans, il était à présent le plus jeune participant au tournoi de l'US open. Traversant le couloir qui le mènerait au terrain, il vit avec étonnement que quelqu'un l'y attendait. _

_Ryoma s'approcha pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un fan qui avait réussi à passer sous le nez de la sécurité. C'était le douzième en une semaine. Il soupira en secouant la tête. Quand comprendraient-elles qu'il n'était pas intéressé ? Et puis, n'y avait-il pas déjà quelqu'un qui l'attendait au Japon ?_

_Il étreignit la photo se trouvant dans sa poche._

_Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. _

_ - Alors tu es Echizen Ryoma…soupira la personne en face de lui_

_ - Oui, et toi tu ne devrais pas te trouver là, répliqua-t-il de but en blanc_

_Un silence s'en suivit. Agacé, Ryoma décida de l'ignorer en continuant sa route, quand il sentit une pression sur son poigné. Il se retourna furibond pour découvrir, avec horreur, le regard que lui adressait le fauteur de trouble._

_Il connaissait ce regard. Une personne qui lui était chère lui avait déjà donné ce regard, mais quand il s'agissait d'une personne comme lui, c'était assez écœurant._

_Le jeune homme en face de lui le regardait avec **passion** et **amour**._

_Et avant que Ryoma ne puisse déchaîner sa colère, il fut pris au dépourvu et plaqué contre mur à une telle vitesse qu'il se rendit compte de rien. Les yeux écarquillés il considéra la personne en face de lui. _

_Les cheveux blonds platines, et les yeux gris orageux, le jeune psychopathe s'approcha dangereusement de son visage._

Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut. Il devint tout à coup livide. Il aurait du s'en douter. Ryoma se souvenait à présent. Il le regrettait maintenant. Plus les jours passaient, plus les souvenirs se faisaient de plus en plus précis. Ryoma aurait voulu vomir, mais il se trouvait dans la voiture de son oncle, devant le lycée. Dieu seule sait ce qui adviendrait de lui s'il s'amusait à rendre son déjeuner sur sa banquette arrière… Il décida de prendre son mal en patience, car il faisait beaucoup trop froid à l'extérieur.

- Tu n'as pas froid ces temps-ci avec cette jupe ?

Ryoma répondit en soulevant sa jupe, dévoilant un short de sport. Son oncle esquissa un sourire.

- Dis donc, elle en met du temps ta petite-amie, remarqua le proviseur assis sur le siège conducteur, ne me dis pas qu'elle est passé par les toilettes, si c'est ça on en a pour des heures ! Moi qui ai généreusement proposé de vous raccompagner…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua Ryoma en s'allongeant sur la banquette arrière, elle ne doit surement être encore avec la prof d'anglais

- Hum, hum, fit malicieusement son oncle

Ryoma jeta un œil au rétroviseur pour croiser le regard de son oncle qui remuait ses sourcils.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Tu n'as pas nié.

- Nié quoi ? dit-il

- Ne fait pas celui qui ne sait pas, tu as très bien entendu, ricana Echizen Natsuki, je croyais qu'elle était androphobe ! Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer chez elle ?

Ryoma baissa les yeux. Il repensa à la « soirée pyjama » qu'il avait passé chez Ryuzaki Sakuno. Rien que de ce remémorer tous ce qu'elle avait vécu, tous ce qu'elle avait subit le mettait dans une de colère intense. Les poings serrés jusqu'au saignement, le regard brulant de rage, la respiration lourde, la mâchoire serrée.

Ryoma avait déjà été très en colère, mais pas à un si haut degré.

Elle avait été violée, merde !

Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il avait décidé qu'ils allaient porter ce fardeau ensemble. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'utilité à ça, mais tout même, apprendre que la fille qu'il aimait avait été agressé, ça laissait un choc. De toute façon, il devrait le dire aux autres tôt ou tard, et le plus tard serait le jour de son départ…

Il balança sa tête en arrière, les yeux larmoyants. Comment une telle chose avait bien pu lui arriver ? Ryuzaki Sakuno n'avait pourtant fait de mal à personne, elle était humble, chaleureuse et généreuse.

Quand il pensait qu'elle avait passée un mois dans la terreur, le dégout d'elle-même…dans ses envies suicidaires. Comment avait-elle pu surmonter tout cela seule ?

Comment avait-il pu lui demander d'avouer une chose pareille ?

Mais malgré tout ça, elle avait la force de tout supporter, de continuer, de vivre. Et la source de cette force, de cette puissance, n'était autre que leur promesse.

- Hé Ryoma !

Les bras repliés sur sa tête, il décida de revenir à la réalité.

- Hm… ?

- Ton horrible sonnerie de portable me casse les oreilles, maugréa son oncle la tête sur le volant, et je te rappelle que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. C'est la puberté qui te rend comme ça ?

- Allô ? Fit Ryoma en ignorant son oncle

- Pas mignon du tout ! lança celui-ci

Ryoma soupira avant de poursuivre sa conversation téléphonique.

_ « - Donc je te disais que j'ai trouvé des données très intéressantes sur notre sujet »_

- De qui parles-tu, Inui-sempai ? dit-il en se redressant

_ « - Du vice-président des élèves, Sukejiro Hayato, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Répliqua-t-il, Bref, je commence : Sukejiro Hayato, né le 12 mars 19XX, mesure 1, 80m pour 75kilos. Il est le fils unique de PDG d'une des entreprises automobiles les plus puissantes du Japon, et à donc l'intention de reprendre les affaires familiale »_

- Et donc ?

_« - Attends, ce n'est pas fini, reprit Inui, selon les sources, il semblerait qu'il vive uniquement avec son père. Ce dernier aurait divorcé avec sa mère il y a six ans. Ces dix dernières années, le sujet se comporterait différemment avec son entourage, notamment avec les personnes de sexe féminin. »_

Ryoma eut tout à coup un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui donna des frissons.

_« - Il est devenu misogyne. Certains disent que cela est dû à une rupture, mais son entourage le plus proche, notamment sa famille certifie que la cause n'est autre que sa mère »_

- Sa mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour le rendre ainsi ?

_« - Il l'a vu en pleine adultère, à l'âge de huit ans. Et la trahison de sa mère l'a profondément meurtri et choqué et depuis il relâche sa haine contre toutes les femmes. »_

- Il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air, il cache bien son jeu… déclara Ryoma, c'est donc pour sa que vous m'aviez demandé de l'éviter ? ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant, puisque je pars dans deux jours…

_« - Loin de là, rétorqua son sempai sur un ton macabre, ce n'est pas fini. Avant tout, je voudrais te poser une question. As-tu déjà rencontré Sukejiro en que Ryoma, dans le passé ? »_

- Malheureusement oui. Pourquoi ?

_« - Parce qu'il semblerait que tu sois une obsession pour lui. »_

Ryoma se pétrifia.

- Quoi?

_« - Selon les rares domestiques de la demeure qui ont accès à sa chambre, ses murs seraient remplies de photos, et de poster de toi. Je t'avoue que lorsque l'on m'en a montrée une photo, j'en avais froid dans le dos »_

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, dit Ryoma au bord du vomissement

_« - Hélas, non. Mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. Tu te souviens de la photo qu'avait prise Shiba-san au restaurant du père de Taka-san ? Celle où Ryuzaki et toi apparaissez ? Tu m'avais demandé d'en faire une copie avant que tu ne partes pour l'US open. »_

- Oui, oui, je me souviens, répondit-il rapidement sans une once d'embarras

C'était également celle qu'il avait perdue juste après avoir rencontré le psychopathe.

_« - On l'a retrouvée dans sa chambre, et sur la photo, les yeux de Ryuzaki était troués. Dis-moi Echizen, serais-tu au courant de quelque chose à propos de ces deux là ? Parce que ça laisse à croire qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'approche de lui. Ne la laisse jamais seule… Allô ? Echizen ? »_

La voix de Inui résonnait à travers le téléphone portable se laissée sur la banquette. Ryoma accourait déjà vers l'école.

Il courut à toute allure jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Scrutant chaque rangée dans l'espoir d'y trouver Ryuzaki mettre ses chaussures, il découvrit son sac prêt de son casier. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne perdit pas espoir pour autant et alla à la recherche du casier du vice président du conseil des élèves.

Ses chaussures étaient toujours là.

Ryoma ne perdit pas une seconde et se dirigea comme une fusée vers le premier lieu qui vint à son esprit : la salle de réunion.

Les professeurs étant tous parti, il s'agissait du seul lieu dont les représentants du conseil des élèves possédaient la clé.

* * *

_Dans un cri terrifiant, Sakuno fut projetée contre le mur de la ruelle. C'était très tard le soir, la rue était déserte. Il n'y avait qu'elle, et son agresseur. _

_Sakuno revenait seulement du petit magasin du coin ouvert 24h sur 24, afin d'y acheter des ampoules, cette fille avait peur du noir, et à la minute où l'ampoule du salon avait lâchée, elle s'était immédiatement rendue au magasin. Déjà que sa grand-mère s'était absentée, passer toute la nuit dans le noir, lui était impossible._

_Mais ce soir-là, elle aurait mieux fait d'être courageuse. _

_Cette nuit fit basculée sa vie à tout jamais._

_ - Q-qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? pleura Sakuno en se protégeant de ses deux bras_

_L'homme en face d'elle était trois fois plus grand qu'elle. Elle n'avait aucune chance ! La tête dissimulée sous sa capuche, Sakuno ne pouvait voir l'expression terrifiante qu'il arborait. _

_Au lieu de répondre, il s'approcha soudainement d'elle et plaqua ses poignés de par et d'autre de sa tête._

_ - Lâchez-moi ! Au secours !_

_Il la gifla sans retenu, peignant une expression choquée sur ses traits. _

_ - Tu vas te taire, oui ?! Espèce de sous-merdre !_

_Le cœur de la jeune fille semblait sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et sa lèvre meurtrie la faisait souffrir. _

_ - S-s'il vous plait… laisser-moi partir ! _

_L'homme s'esclaffa soudainement. Et resserra son étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie de douleur. _

_ - Arrêtez ! Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! _

_Il la fit tomber sur le sol et la traina par les cheveux. La douleur fut si insupportable que Sakuno se débattit en vain. Un coup de pied dans le ventre la fit cesser de gigoter. La souffrance fut si intense que le coup lui coupa le souffle. _

_Et ce ne fut que le premier qui se suivit d'une série d'autres coups. Tous plus violents, que les autres. Sakuno crut qu'elle allait mourir. Elle criait, gémissait, pleurait, hurlait. Elle appelait à l'aide, sa grand-mère, ses défunts parents…_

_Même Ryoma._

_Tout à coup, il cessa de la battre, et lui releva le menton. Sakuno souffrait le martyr, elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance._

_ - Et en plus tu oses prononcer son nom ? Pff…_

_Les événements qui suivirent furent très rapide. Il la plaqua sur la seule et tira son pantalon en même temps que sa culotte._

_ - Non ! Hurla Sakuno à plein poumon en se débattant_

_Déstabilisé par cette soudaine résistance, elle lui échappa des mains. Mais seulement pour un court instant. _

_Sakuno, rampant désespérément en criant à l'aide fut soudainement stoppée par la lame aiguisée luisant tout près de son visage. _

_ - J-je vous en supplie, arrêtez !_

_Il descendit son pantalon. Sakuno écarquilla les yeux dans la peur, si elle faisait le moindre mouvement, la lame lui sectionnerait l'aorte. _

_La seconde qui suivit, le cri le plus terrifiant que la ville n'ait jamais entendu résonna._

_Dix minutes plus tard, Ryuzaki Sakuno reprit connaissance, dépouillée de son jeans et de ses survêtements, les yeux dans le vide et souffrant le martyr, elle se leva en boitant et rentra chez elle._

_Une phrase résonna dans sa tête._

_« Les égoïstes comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre… »_

* * *

Un an après, Sukejiro Hayato ne se serait jamais imaginé devoir lui faire face encore une fois. Lui qui croyait qu'elle aurait compris la leçon. Elles étaient toutes pareilles, toutes des égoïstes qui ne pensaient qu'à leur propre bien, leur propre amour, leur propre bonheur, et qui n'hésitaient pas à trahir dès la première occasion.

Tout comme sa mère.

Il serra sa mâchoire, tout chez les femmes le dégoutait. Lui qui pensait que la pire de toute était sa mère qui lui avait forcé à garder le secret de ses adultères pendant quatre ans.

Il y avait pire : les hypocrites.

Elle avait tut fait pour attiré son attention, elle s'était accaparée tout son amour. Elle l'avait même empêché de jouer au tennis pendant presque six mois. Il avait même été contraint de se travestir !

Oui, parce que Sukejiro le savait. Depuis le début. Depuis le moment où « Meino Ryoko » lui était rentrée dedans, depuis qu'il avait reconnu ses yeux, ses lèvres…son odeur.

La première question qui lui avait traversé l'esprit était pourquoi ?

Il crut d'abord qu'Echizen Ryoma voulait cacher le fait qu'il était comme lui, qu'il ressentait la même chose pour les hommes, mais qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres ne le sachent, d'où son travestissement.

Mais au fur et à mesure des jours, il comprit qu'il n'y était pas du tout… que la vraie raison était autre chose.

Quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette personne se trouvait là, devant lui recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la salle de réunion. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupie et la contempla avec mépris.

Elle pleurait, elle couinait. Chaque bruit provenant d'elle ne faisait qu'accentuer sa colère.

- Il semblerait que tu m'aies reconnu, déclara-t-il en se rappelant l'expression surprise, qu'elle lui avait servie plus tôt

La jeune fille sans défense ne répondit pas et se colla de plus en plus au mur. Elle évitait son regard, elle plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles, sa respiration était de plus en plus lourde.

- Et tu oses m'ignorer en plus ! s'écria-t-il en s'esclaffant, ne me fais pas rire ! Quel est ton but en jouant les persécutés ?

Elle ne ni pas un mot, semblant s'enfermer dans son esprit. La patience de Sukejiro arriva à son terme. D'un geste brusque, il lui saisit le menton et tourna son visage vers le sien.

La seconde chose qu'il vit fut le coup de poing qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui asséner. Il tenta de l'éviter, mais fut touchée sur le coin de sa lèvre. Elle pouvait bien paraître vulnérable et fébrile, mais elle en cachait de la force.

Sa tête fut balancée en arrière, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il tâtonna choqué sa légère blessure.

Ce fut à son tour d'envoyer son poing. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il fallut que la lycéenne bouge d'un millimètre. Son coup fut envoyé dans le mur juste à deux centimètres de sa tête. La peinture commença à s'effriter.

Elle en profita pour s'échapper, elle se releva en vitesse, les traits emplis frayeur, elle se dirigea vers la porte en tirant toutes les chaises sur le sol, dans l'intention de lui barrer la route.

- Reviens tout de suite ! hurla-t-il

Sakuno s'apprêtait à atteindre la porte quand tout à coup, il la tira par les cheveux. Dans un cri de douleur, elle fut de nouveau plaquée contre le mur.

- Je ne te raterai pas cette fois ! Lança-t-il en sortant une arme blanche de sa poche

La jeune fille, dont les longs cheveux recouvrait le visage se tenta vainement de se protéger avec ses bras. Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Cette même porte qu'il croyait fermée à clé venait de voir sa poignée défoncée par une chaise.

Les yeux écarquillée, Sukejiro Hayato vit « Meino Ryoko » forcer la porte avec une chaise entre les mains. La seconde qui suivit, « elle » se jetait sur lui. Dans d'autre circonstance, ce geste ne lui aurait pas déplu, mais étant donné que les yeux de l'élu de son cœur étaient remplis de terreur…

Il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol, « elle » à califourchon sur lui et lui saisissant le col avec force.

- Enfoiré ! s'écria « Meino Ryoko » d'une voix plus virile que jamais qui lui procura un frisson de plaisir

Au grand étonnement de son opposant, Sukejiro sourit, et d'une prise de karaté, inversa les positions.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant d' « elle »

« Celle-ci » arborait une expression de rage et de dégoût qui fit sourire le vice président du conseil des élèves. Ce dernier se rapprocha encore plus près, en inhalant bruyamment son odeur. Voyant qu' « elle » ne bronchait pas, il conclut que cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

- …tuer… entendit-il

Il se redressa intrigué.

- Pardon ?

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à répondre, Sukejiro se tourna vers Ryuzaki Sakuno qui affichait un visage terrorisé.

- R-Ryoko-chan…murmurait-elle

Et là, il se mit à rire.

« R-Ryoko-chan », imita-t-il en s'esclaffant

Il ne remarqua pas que, la personne sur qui il était, se tendit.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que malgré le fait que je te haïsse, tu mérites d'apprendre la vérité

- Je te défends de lui dire que-

- Ne sois pas comme ça, susurra-t-il, pourquoi se soucier autant d'une personne comme elle ? C'est vrai, non ? Elle est tellement stupide que tout ce temps, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que « Meino Ryoko » était en réalité…

Il retira la longue tignasse verdâtre de la personne en dessous de lui. Et Meino Ryoko se transforma en…

Echizen Ryoma.

- Là ! Fit Sukejiro satisfait, tu es beaucoup mieux ainsi-

Tout à coup il fut coupé dans son élan. Cette action lui rappela tout leur première rencontre, aux Etats-Unis, dans le couloir qui menait au terrain. Alors qu'il le tenait fermement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à assouvir ses envies, une chose étonnante s'était produite.

Et cette chose étonnante, s'apprêter à se reproduire.

D'une vitesse inconnue par l'homme, Echizen Ryoma réussit à dégager son bras gauche de son étreinte et à l'asséner avec une telle force, sur la mâchoire de son sempai.

_Crac !_

Ce dernier fut éjecté à l'opposé de la salle. La main plaquée sur sa mâchoire, il gémit comme un possédé en tentant de faire arrêter l'hémorragie qui débutait. Il réalisa à quel point les bras des tennismans étaient puissants.

* * *

Un cri lui échappa. En voyant la violence et la puissance de ce coup de poing, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Mais en entendant le craquement sourd qui suivit, elle devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple coup de poing.

Les membres tremblant et terrorisée, elle vit son agresseur atterrir à l'autre bout de la salle, et se tortiller dans tous les sens. Puis, elle se tourna vers l'autre **homme** en face d'elle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

Il se leva.

Elle se crispa.

Il s'approcha.

Elle recula.

Dès qu'elle atteignit le mur, il se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et fit face à la vérité. Meino Ryoko était Echizen Ryoma. Meino Ryoko, la fille en qui elle avait le plus confiance, à qui elle avait tout avoué, en qui elle croyait le plus ! Cette même personne lui avait menti.

Mensonges. Du début à la fin. Toutes ces paroles étaient fausses ? Tous les mots d'encouragements, tous les mots qu'elle lui avait dit, toute cette amitié, tous étaient faux ?

Meino Ryoko était Echizen Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma était Meino Ryoko.

C'était un homme. Elle était androphobe. Elle avait peur des hommes. Ils étaient tous pareils. Horribles, terrifiants, profiteur, sans scrupules, cruel, violeur, meurtrier…

Tous comme Sukejiro Hayato.

Sakuno leva le bras et s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup de poing. Celui-ci fut paré par sa main gauche. Elle sentit son sang se glacer allait-elle de nouveau vivre le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu il y a un an ? Et leur promesse alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devenait ?

Il leva ses bras à son tour et l'entoura avec. Il la serra contre son cœur. Sakuno écarquilla les yeux, elle tenta de se débattre, mais il tint bon. Les images de son agression défilèrent devant ses yeux, allait-il lui aussi la faire souffrir. C'était un homme, comme son sempai et…

- Je suis désolé

Tout à coup, tout devint noir dans sa tête. Sa vision se troubla ses jambes lâchèrent prise.

Elle perdit connaissance.

Ryuzaki Sakuno rouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée dans un lit à couverture blanche, les murs étaient de la même couleur, ainsi que les rideaux et la porte. L'odeur du désinfectant lui permit de dire qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital.

- Sakuno

Elle reconnut la voix de sa grand-mère qui se trouvait à son chevet. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un mauvais rêve, c'était fou comme tout cela semblait irréel…

- Comment te sens-tu ? chuchota-t-elle en le caressant les cheveux

- Épuisée…

- Tu as pourtant dormi pendant deux jours non-stop ! Railla son aïeule, Tomoka est venue te voir tous les jours, elle vient juste de s'en aller justement.

- Tomo-chan…

- Mais elle n'était pas la seule, rajouta Ryuzaki Sumire, les titulaires aussi sont venus te rendre visite, ils étaient très inquiets pour toi

- L-les sempais?

Après le coup de poing qu'elle avait donné à Momoshirou elle comprendrait qu'il en garde une rancune.

- Oui, oui ! Même Nanjiroh et sa famille sont venus

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et…et Ryoma-kun ?

Une expression désolée se lit sur les traits de la personne âgée.

- Tu veux parler de «Ryoko-chan » ?

Sakuno hocha la tête en détournant les yeux.

- Il doit surement être à bord de son avion, déclara-t-elle, il participe à un tournoi à l'étranger…

- Oh… fit Sakuno sans dissimulée sa déception

Ryuzaki-sensei regarda fixement sa petite-fille. Celle-ci devina qu'elle ne pourrait éviter la conversation beaucoup plus sérieuse qui allait suivre.

Ryoko-chan avait fini par avouer à sa grand-mère son agression et Sukejiro Hayato avait été arrêté et mis en examen. Selon les données d'Inui, il passerait les prochaines années dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler, Sakuno, continua Sumire, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire

- Pardon

Puis sur ses mots, elle s'endormit les joues trempées de larmes.

* * *

- Ça y est ! Elle se réveille ! entendit-elle chuchoter

Ses sourcils tressaillir avant de se froncer. Sakuno gigota.

- Soit honnête avec toi-même, cette fois, lança une autre voix

- On t'attend à l'extérieur, alors n'en profite pas pour-

- Allez ! Dépêchons-nous ! siffla quelqu'un d'autre

Lorsqu'elle souleva ses paupières, la porte se claqua. Elle détourna son attention de la porte pour la tourner vers la silhouette qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil.

Il était là.

Echizen Ryoma.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

Il était effectivement dans sa chambre d'hôpital, debout à une distance raisonnable pour elle, en se tenant droit. Ses cheveux verdâtres étaient toujours aussi hirsutes et retombaient sur ses yeux ambre de félin. Ses mêmes yeux étaient dirigés droit sur elle avec une telle intensité qu'elle peinait à soutenir son regard.

Ryoko-chan était bel et bien partie. Mais lui, que fabriquait-il ici ? Ne devait-il pas être à bord de son avion ?

- Je dois surement être la dernière personne que tu veuilles voir, commença-t-il, mais j'avais quelque chose à te dire.

Son rythme cardiaque se calma peu à peu. Elle garda ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, de t'avoir blessée, tu dois surement penser que j'ai profité de ta confiance…

Elle ne dit rien, garda les yeux rivés sur lui.

- Je n'étais pas la personne que tu croyais que j'étais. Meino Ryoko, elle existe, c'est vraiment ma cousine, et nous avons inventé toute cette mascarade dans le but de t'aider.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il décida de poursuivre.

- Même si je t'ai caché ma vraie identité tout ce temps, certaines de mes paroles étaient… sincères.

Il fut le premier à détourner le regard, mais ce fut de courte durée. Car dès lors où il soutint de nouveau son regard, il fit inconsciemment un pas vers elle.

- J'ai révélé aux autres l'aveu que tu m'avais fait

Sakuno ferma les yeux. Elle le savait déjà.

- J'ai brisé une promesse

Elle demeura les yeux clos. Elle l'entendit se rapprocher, et sentit sa proximité.

- Et ce sera la dernière que je briserai, déclara-t-il, car tu ne te souviens peut-être pas, mais nous avions fait une promesse, avant

Son cœur se remit à battre, mais pas pour la même raison. Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer peu à peu. Serait-ce à cause de son allusion à la promesse, ou bien à cause du fait qu'elle sentit sa main prendre la sienne.

- Et celle-là je compte bien la tenir, reprit-il d'une voix douce

Meino Ryoko ou Echizen Ryoma, elle leur faisait confiance à tous les deux.

* * *

_Sous une chaleur ardente, une jeune fille aux joues cramoisies s'apprêtait à dire la chose la plus importante de sa vie. De cette fille, il ne pouvait que voir ses longs cheveux auburn coiffés en deux nattes qui retombaient dans son dos, et sa longue frange qui dissimulait tout le haut de son visage. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais seulement son nez, ses joues rebondies et ses lèvres. _

_Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide enfin à lever sa tête et à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Là, il put apercevoir ses beaux yeux brun-rougeâtre surmontés d'interminables cils qui atteignaient presque sa frange._

_Le tournoi national venait juste de s'achever, la jeune fille aux deux nattes avait souhaité se concerter avec lui, à part. _

_ - A-ano Ryoma-kun, commença-t-elle, j-je… je t'aime !_

_Une expression surprise se dessina sur ses traits, avant que la gêne ne la remplace. Un silence gêner s'installa entre eux. Elle garda ses yeux baissés sur le sol dans l'attente de la réponse du jeune homme._

_ - Désolé, dit-il finalement, je…je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments, Ryuzaki_

_Il constata avec désolation quelques larmes tombé sur le sol. Et ne sachant comment réagir, il poursuivit :_

_ - Ce n'est pas contre toi, Ryuzaki, mais c'est juste que je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour une relation_

_C'était juste. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était juste qu'il était encore jeune et beaucoup trop inexpérimenté pour une quelconque relation. Il n'avait pas dans l'intention de blesser la jeune fille en face de lui. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en remettre il préféra atténuer les choses. _

_ - Peut-être plus tard, ajouta-t-il, disons dans quelques années… quand je reviendrai de l'étranger._

_Elle releva soudainement la tête. Sur ses joues cramoisies, quelques larmes coulèrent, et pourtant, ses lèvres roses se courbait dans un sourire bienveillant, plus chaleureux que la température du moment, mais pourtant si doux. _

_ - Je t'attendrai, Ryoma-kun !_

_A ce moment là, le cœur d'Echizen Ryoma battit comme jamais il n'avait battu. Il crut même qu'il allait finir par exploser. Il détourna le regard en baisant sa casquette, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle remarque ses joues devenues rouges._

A cette époque, Ryoma ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce sentiment. Mais à présent…

Assis au chevet de la jeune fille aux deux nattes, il baissa les yeux sur son visage angélique endormi. Il s'autorisa un sourire en voyant sa main, qu'elle avait refusé de lâcher, dans la sienne.

Ryoma avait décidé de ne pas participer au tournoi afin de rester à ses côtés. Il voulait la voir avancer pas à pas dans la voie de la guérison.

- Je t'attendrai, Ryuzaki.

Fin

* * *

**C'est fini ! C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? Non... ? C'est pas grave. C'est donc ce qu'à donné le dernier chapitre. (soupire) j'aurai aimé vous le posté plus tôt, mais cela m'a vraiment été impossible.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai choquée certaines (certains) de mes lectrices (lecteurs) avec la scène de viole ou rien qu'en énonçant le mot "viole", mais c'était l'essence de cette histoire. Oui, je l'avoue, je suis une fanatique de _New York Unité Spéciale. _ **

**Donc voilà, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à présent. J'espère que mon histoire n'était pas trop nulle. **

**à la prochaine !**

**Merci pour vos chaleureux commentaires !**

**Fujiokaka **


End file.
